The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper
by Kami no Uzumaki
Summary: AU Adopted from dude932, Summoned alongside the Shinigami, Ichigo was pulled into another world, at the request of Minato Namikaze he becomes an older brother to Naruto and offered a place to stay from Kushina after villagers tried to kill Naruto. Left with no alternative ichigo agrees, What changes will come with Kurosaki Ichigo in the Elemental Nations? IchigoxHarem Godlike
1. Chapter 1

**As some of you may know I have adopted dude932's story 'The Leafs very own soul reaper', but those that don't know well now you know lol. Now personally I couldn't let this story die because it was just too good to let it gather dust and waste away. I've spoken with dude932 and we have swapped our ideas and discussed about this story and its plot.**

**It hasn't changed for all those that are wondering, I'll be continuing where he left off and with the next few ideas he had in mind. From there I will be taking over. For those that have read my other stories I probably won't be getting to them until I've worked my fair share on this story.**

**Anyway enough with my Authors Note, I'll be posting the chapters he's made so far on my profile until the last. From their I'll be getting to work on the next chapter.**

**Till then**

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 1**

Minato Namikaze was said to be a one-of-a-kind genius. He had become Hokage at such a young age, seal master and husband to the most beautiful woman in the hidden leaf village, having been nicknamed the Hidden Leaf's Yellow Flash along with many other names, but none of his titles could of prepared him for this moment. He had been battling the Kyuubi no Yoko after it had broken out from his wife's seal, leaving her weak as she cradled her newborn child, facing the masked man for what seemed like hours as the nine tailed fox destroyed the ninja outside the walls of his village.

He had summoned the Shinigami...or so he had thought he had. But now, as he stood there with wide eyes, everything around him seemingly frozen in time as this...orange haired teenager stood before him and looked around, panic showing on his face. The boy finally noticing Minato and ran over to him, grabbing him by the hem of his flak jacket.

"Where the hell am I! How the hell did I get here!" Minato just stared speechless into the boy's brown eyes; of which were filled with fear and rage. Half of the teens chest was bare as the cloth from his clothing had been torn, only leaving a long black sleeve down his right arm along with black hakama pants that looked like they had just been dipped into a shredder, his feet bare. He held a black sword in his grip a small chain fell from it's hilt.

"Where the fuck is Aizen?!" He roared again. Minato felt the strength leave his legs and fall from the boys grip to the ground on his knees. He had used his all in trying to summon the Shinigami, to give his life for it to seal the Kyuubi away in his new born son...but now? What was he going to do? Minato saw the frozen like state of everyone around him and his eyes became determined once more. He was the Kage of this village, he was the Yellow Flash of Konoah!

"Boy, what is your name!" Minato demanded before the teen's foot met his face, surprising him as he went flying back from the force of the kick.

"Answer my damn question! Where is Aizen?!" The teen roared before marching over to him, pulling Minato up from the ground, blood dripping from his nose where the teens foot had connected. "Where is Aizen?" He demanded.

"I don't know of whom you speak..." Minato said, making the boys eyes go wide before they narrowed once more, the teens grip tightening on Minato's flak jacket.

"Where am I and how do I get back to Karakura Town?" Minato's face crossed with confusion. He had traveled a lot during his time as a ninja before he became the Hokage, yet he had never heard of a town with that name before.

"I don't know." Minato said standing on his own feet again. "But I need your help." Anger flashed over the boys face again as he rose his hand to punch Minato, but before the fist hit Minato raised his hand and caught it, surprised by how much force was behind it. He was barely fifteen or sixteen but his punch felt like one when Tsunade had tried to punch him herself. "I summoned you here, there must be a reason as to why you came here!" Minato growled. "I need your help!" Anger flashed through the boys brown eyes once more before he let go of his jonin flak jacket. "Help me! Help me save my village! My home! My family!" Minato cried out to him. "I summoned you here, it must have been for a reason!" Minato continued. "Please! Help me!"

"Send me back." The voice of the teen was cold and when Minato looked up he saw nothing but anger on the teens face. "Send. Me. Back."

"Please..."

"I have my own war to fight!" He roared at the top of his lungs. Minato fell to his knees and lowered his head.

"Please, help me. I beg of you." Minato begged tears running down his face. "I need your help."

"Why won't you send me back?" Minato looked up in surprise of the soft tone he was now using, the boy's face filled with pain. "Why? I didn't do anything to you. Aizen will kill them all, everyone I know needs me to stop him! Why won't you send me back?" He questioned.

"I'll do anything I can to send you back, just please! Help me!" Minato told him. "I'll find a way, if I don't, I'll make sure someone will! I was suppose to summon the Shinigami but for some reason you came instead!" The boys eyes widened slightly at that.

"The Shinigami?" He questioned. "Why... why would you summon a Shinigami?"

"**Because he is a father, a husband, a Kage, and a honorable man."** A deep voice spoke, making both of their heads turn to look at the monster that had appeared near them.**"I am the Shinigami of this world. When I was summoned, I was watching you Ichigo Kurosaki." **Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Send me back, demon, so I can fight Aizen!" Ichigo roared at the Shinigami. "Or I'll kill you and force my way back!"

"**It's to late for that child." **The Shinigami spoke again making Ichigo narrow his eyes once more. **"Aizen has killed everyone, the throne of that world is his now. There is nothing you would be able to do. He has already started to recreate the world how he wants." **Ichigo felt all the strength leave his legs as he fell to his knees, Tensa Zangetsu falling from his grip at his side as he stared at the Shinigami with emotionless eyes. **"I did what I did because you are a man worth saving. You can offer so much more in this world then you could in the world you came from."**Watching Ichigo's emotionless state the Shinigami turned to Minato.

**"I will do as you have summoned me for, but it requires your soul."**

"I understand." Minato said. "What of my wife and child?"

"**Both are fine. Your son will become the next host for the Kyuubi."** Minato smiled lightly before looking to Ichigo. **"He will remain in this world."** Minato walked over to Ichigo and knelt before him, looking into his emotionless eyes.

"Your name means one who protects." Minato smiled as a small light came back to Ichigo's eyes.

"Can I ask something? Could you do the request of a man who is about to die?" Minato asked as the Shinigami behind him went about getting everything ready for the sealing. "Be the protector of my son and wife. I won't be there to protect them when times call for it. Please. I know I have no right asking this off you, after you lost so much. They can be a family for you, be a big brother to my son. Please." Minato continued to stare into Ichigo's eyes before sighing, not getting a reaction out of him. "If you happen to see either of them... tell them that I love them both."

"**Are you ready?"**

"Yes." Minato said sadly. "Do it." Ichigo's world went white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just did some minor tweaking nothing big.**

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 2**

His head felt like he had been hit by one of Grimmjow's cero again. He could feel the trash beneath him as he sat up and looked around the dimly lit alley way from the dark afternoon sky. He ran a hand through his hair and looked to his side to see Zangetsu in it's Shikai state.

"_How long have I been out?"_ Ichigo questioned himself before the memories came back of how he had gotten there. The Shinigami of this place had brought him here. He clenched his fist and smashed it up against the wall, causing a series of cracks to spread out like a large spider web. He growled as he pushed himself up only to fall down onto one knee. It felt like he hadn't used his muscles in days. He groaned as he stood up and picked Zangetsu up before raising himself up as well. Before he was going to place him on his back there was a shout of protest and Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he saw a woman with long red hair stumble past the entrance to the ally in what seemed to be a hospital gown, a group of people following her with makeshift weapons and shouting.

"The demon must not live!" Ichigo heard a shout.

"Kill the demon!"

"Kushina give us that...abomination and you won't be harmed!" That made Ichigo run for the entrance of the alley way feeling the strain of his muscles being used after an unknown amount of time as he sprinted forward. He held Zangetsu as he dashed out of the alley, sliding across the dirt street behind the mob of people only to see the woman trip.

"Get it now! Take it away from her! Save Kushina from the demon!"

"Leave me and my son alone!" The now named Kushina screamed, stopping everyone in there advances. "My son may hold the Kyuubi but I won't let you harm him!"

"She's being influenced! Get the demon away from her before it does any more harm!" The group started to swarm her and she let out a scream.

"Nooo-!"

"Cut it out!" A roar echoed through the streets louder then Kushina's scream. The group looked over their shoulders to see Ichigo, his face showing how much anger was radiating through him. They could have sworn they saw a blue aura surrounding him as he held Zangetsu out to the side. He looked even more intimidating from how he was dressed, a black sleeve from what looked to be a kimono was the only thing he had on his upper torso, his hakama pants were torn and had obviously been through a lot and his feet were bare. "Get lost." He told them in a cold tone. "Now!"

"We will get the demon! We will finish what the Yondaime Hokage started!" One of them roared before Ichigo was before him, the blade at his neck making the man's eyes go wide as Ichigo stared up at him from where he was slightly crouched.

"Touch a hair on that kids head and I'll remove yours from your shoulders!" Ichigo hissed out at him. "Got it?" The man nodded quickly before the group turned and fled. Ichigo watched as they ran before turning back to Kushina and placing Zangetsu on his back. "Are you alright?" Ichigo questioned, walking over to her and crouching down on one knee.

"Thank you." Kushina breathed a sigh of relief as she cradled Naruto in her arms, raising his cheek to meet her own. "I can't thank you enough. I just lost my husband I don't think I could ever cope with losing my son as well." Ichigo breathed out a light sigh before falling back into the dirt in a sitting position. Kushina looked up at him with a curious expression. "Who are you? I don't see a head band so I can't tell what village your from."

"My names Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki... I come from a town called Karakura." Ichigo told her. "Um... can I ask you a little question? I know this is going to sound stupid but I might as well ask." Kushina nodded her head, gesturing for him to go on. "Do you know the wife of the man who summoned the Shinigami?" Ichigo watched as her eyes went wide and she just stared at him with her light violet eyes.

"That would be me." Kushina told him a little saddened. "Minato was my husband. He sacrificed his life to save this village by sealing the nine tails in Naruto." Ichigo looked to the baby in her arms and could tell it was the same spiky blonde hair from the man he had seen. "Did you know my husband? Wait, that was a stupid question, of course you knew him. He was the Fourth Hokage, tte'bane." She mumbled to herself before bopping herself on the head and Ichigo couldn't help but reminded of Orihime the way she did it.

"Actually, I only knew him for a couple of minutes." Ichigo admitted. "Right when the Shinigami came, he asked something of me."

"Wait, you were there?" Kushina asked with wide eyes. She had wanted to be there but she was too weak after the seal had been broken and Kyuubi had been released along with the toll that her pregnancy had. Ichigo nodded his head sadly. "What did he ask, if you don't mind me asking."

"I came here under odd circumstances." Ichigo said standing back up and offering a hand to her which she took with a smile and was pulled up to her feet. "When your husband, Minato was it?" She nodded her head. "When he summoned the Shinigami... I was pulled out first."

"Wait... pulled out? Pulled out from where exactly?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Ichigo sighed in annoyance. It wasn't at her but at explaining the whole situation. He didn't think anybody would believe it.

"I'm not from here... this place... this world." He said looking around. "None of this... is where I'm from." He said gesturing to everything. "When I opened my eyes, I found your husband staring at me in shock." He told her with a frown. "I was afraid. I needed to get back to my home. Everyone needed my help." Kushina saw him clench his fist to the point of breaking the skin and letting rows of blood fall from his fingers. She rose a hand and placed it on his bare arm and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about your home, I know what it's like for you to lose everything." She said still with a sad smile. "I came to this village after my own was destroyed." Ichigo looked back to Kushina who was smiling up at him, still cradling Naruto to her chest.

"Minato asked something of me. He said it was the last request of a dying man." Ichigo told her. "He asked if I could be yours and Naruto's protector." He blushed lightly as he scratched his cheek and looked away. "He said he wouldn't be able to protect you from now on, so he wanted to make sure you two were safe." He continued looking back at Kushina who's hair had covered her eyes but he could see a line of tears coming down her cheek. "He also asked if I could be a big brother to Naruto." Her head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes. "It probably sounds odd coming from a stranger, but..." He trailed off.

"No!" She said quickly, making Ichigo want to take a step back at her sudden burst of excitement but he held his ground as she stared up at him with a big grin. "Both Minato and I always wanted a large family, never wanting to have just one child. I would love it if you became Naruto's big brother, ttebane!" Her grin widened. Ichigo let a small smile grace his face, finding her exuberance refreshing. "Naruto." Kushina whispered. "Naruto look... it's your big brother." Ichigo watched as a small hand came from the bundle and grabbed a strand of Kushina's red hair, making the baby giggle.

Ichigo took the chance of getting closer to get a look and Kushina held Naruto out so he wasn't so confined to her chest. Ichigo let a small smile grace his face as he saw the baby look up at him with large blue eyes and the baby let out a little gurgled laugh, raising his hands out for Ichigo. He gave Naruto a finger, of which he gripped onto tightly. As Naruto giggled as he played with Ichigo's finger and the orange haired Soul Reaper saw Kushina sway on her feet, catching her just before she fell, bringing Naruto closer to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ichigo questioned.

"Sorry... I... I'm just a little tired." Kushina said, raising a hand to her forehead.

"I should get you to the hospital." Kushina nodded. "Which way is it?" Kushina raised a hand pointing in the direction of the hospital and Ichigo picked her up bridal style, making sure she had a tight grip on Naruto. Ichigo began to run down the road towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changed something in this chapter to make the story flow more smoothly.**

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo waited quietly in the hall. As soon as he had arrived at the hospital, several nurses took care of Kushina while one took Naruto away. Ichigo was going to stop him from doing so but Kushina said she trusted the man and Ichigo reluctantly let the male-nurse take Naruto away. Ichigo was now waiting in the hall outside of Kushina's hospital room.

In all honesty, he didn't know where else to go. Kushina had accepted him as Naruto's big brother at the request of her late husband. His elbows rested on his knees as he held his head in his hands. If what the Shinigami said was true, everyone he knew and cared about was dead. Aizen had won the war. There was nothing left for him to go back too. His friends... family... everyone was dead. He couldn't help but let a few tears flow from his eyes and through his fingers before they fell to the ground as he remembered how everyone believed in him. He had failed them.

"Are you alright young man?" An old voice asked from beside Ichigo, making his head shoot up. He hadn't even noticed the old man sit down beside him. Ichigo wiped at his eyes before looking at the man.

"Sorry old man, what did you say?" Ichigo asked and the old man just smiled at him before pulling a pipe from his robes. "Uh... I don't think your aloud to smoke in here Geezer."

"Oh it will be fine." The man said. "I'm the Hokage after all." He smiled before it faulted lightly "Again." He mumbled.

"Oh, you're the Hokage." Ichigo said. "Wait... what the hell's a Hokage?" He questioned making the old man laugh heartily at him.

"It's the leader of this village you are in my boy." He smiled. "This is the Village Hidden in the Leaves Konoha, one of the five great ninja villages of the Elemental Nations. But enough about that, I can see that there is something troubling you my boy. What is on your mind?"

"It's a long story, old Geezer." Ichigo told him. "No offense but you would probably croak before I even got up to the good parts." He joked with a small smile making the Hokage laugh again.

"Oh, I have a good many years left in me yet boy, you just wait and see." He said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but Kushina is awake. She is requesting to speak with the both of you." A nurse said, opening the door to Kushina's room, gesturing to the both of them. Both stood up and Ichigo let the Hokage walk in first. Ichigo nodded to the nurse who smiled and walked away from the room as Ichigo walked into the room to see Kushina sitting up in her bed with a small smile on her face as she saw the two of them.

"Sarutobi, sorry about all this." Kushina said rubbing the back of her head with a smile.

"Not at all." The man now named Sarutobi said with a smile, taking a chair near the side of her bed. "Tell me what happened." Kushina nodded, telling how she had been going to see Naruto since he was in the care of the maternity ward. There she saw a doctor over her child about to run a scalpel through Naruto's chest. This made Ichigo clench his fists in anger but he held his tongue.

She had managed to get there in time but she had been exhausted before she had gone to see Naruto. She took Naruto in panic and ran from the hospital when she ran into a mob of villagers outside of the hospital, calling for the death of the 'demon'. She went onto explain how she ran from them before Ichigo intervened all the way up to Ichigo bringing her to the hospital.

"Well young man, you have my thanks." Sarutobi said with a smile turning to Ichigo. "You saved a very dear friend of mine."

"It's fine." Ichigo told him. "Anyone should try and help when they can." He smiled as Kushina smiled up at him before turning to Sarutobi.

"Now Ichigo is Naruto's big brother, tte'bane!" Kushina cheered, making the old man look back to Ichigo who scratched the back of his head sheepishly and turned away from the man's questioning gaze. "Hmm...I have to finish setting up Naruto's room...and now that Ichigo will be moving in I will have to set up another room for him..." She pushed the sheet back and was about to step out of bed before a hand rested on her shoulder. She trailed the arm up before she saw Ichigo's scowling face.

"Step a foot out of that bed and I'll make sure the old man here gets the authority to make you not leave for a week." He told her sternly, making her pout up at him before sighing and pulling the blanket over her once more.

"Ichigo, you meanie." She told him making Sarutobi chuckle lightly.

"He's right. You need to recover Kushina. Your chakra network is all but gone so you need to rest up so you can get them working again. I will let the doctors know that you will be able to leave once you have regained your strength but no ninja activities for at least three months." Kushina slumped forward before her head shot up.

"What about Kurenai, Itachi, and Asuma?" Kushina questioned. "I need to train them. They are my Genin!"

"Easy Kushina, they have been fine with you giving instructions for the last nine months, I'm sure they can go again for another few months." Sarutobi told her. "Now, onto another matter entirely." He said, turning to Ichigo who had walked over to a wall and leaned against it. "Who exactly are you Ichigo?"

"Just some fifteen year old kid who wandered into the village, got knocked out, woke up in an alleyway filled with trash and now... turns out I'm the big brother of Naruto." He shrugged as Kushina giggled lightly. "Well, that's the story you would more then likely believe."

"And the one I wouldn't believe?" Saturobi asked.

"Well...here goes nothing." Ichigo sighed as he began to tell them his entire story from how he was fighting a War against a man named Aizen to when Minato had summoned him along with the Shinigami. The way he saw it it was best to keep the ifnormation about what he was and the majority of his life a secret until he grew more used to this world. When he had finished telling them it was quite late in the night. The moon had risen high into the sky and Sarutobi yawned loudly.

"That was quite a story Ichigo." Kushina said as she looked at the saddened look on his face. "You were going to Karakura to help them fight this Aizen, weren't you?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"I was running through the Garganta when I simply looked around and ended up here." Ichigo told them. "The rest you guys already know."

"Hmm." Saturobi hummed in thought as he looked Ichigo over. "Hm, I have a proposition for you Ichigo, since you are staying in this village anyway." Ichigo looked to the aged Hokage who had a small smile on his face. "How would you like to become a Shinobi of our village? This way you will be able to fulfill Minato's last request. Not only will you be protecting Kushina and Naruto but you will also be protecting the village Minato sacrificed his life to protect." Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he looked at the old man.

"You don't have to Ichigo." Kushina told him. "But it would give you something to do. You would have a purpose. Who knows, you might even be in the running for Hokage in a few years!"

"Tough chance of that happening. I'd probably go insane from the paperwork." Ichigo smiled at her, causing her to giggle. "I'll think about it, old geezer." Ichigo said, turning back to the Hokage. Sarutobi nodded his head as he stood up, patting Kushina on the leg in a comforting motion, getting a small smile from the red head before he bid the two goodnight. Ichigo and Kushina were left in the room alone and Ichigo yawned before he placed Zangetsu up against a wall and sat down in the chair the Hokage had been sitting in before pulling another one up and resting his feet on it. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of relief before his eye twitched and he cracked an eye open to see Kushina staring at him. "Hmm?"

"Nothing." She smiled. Ichigo sighed before closing his eyes once more and for a minute or so he felt okay... then that feeling of being watched came again and he opened his eyes to see Kushina millimeters from his face.

"Gah!" He shouted, tipping the chair he was in over before landing on the floor with a thud, making him groan. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Are you _really_ fifteen?" She questioned almost skeptical, making Ichigo give her a dead panned look.

"Yes, I'm almost sixteen." He told her as he pulled himself up from the floor. "Why?"

"Oh no reason." She smiled waving the question off. "Would you like a pillow?" She questioned, going to reach for one on the bed.

"I will be okay. Get some rest alright?" Kushina nodded her head with a smile.

"Goodnight Ichigo." Kushina smiled as she laid down, facing Ichigo with her eyes closed.

"Goodnight." Ichigo said as he got back into his chair before closing his eyes, letting sleep come to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I did some tweaking alone with some changes added some of my own bits nothing much really.**

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo's eyes opened as he looked up towards the ceiling. The morning light of the sun was coming through the cracks of the curtains as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"_I really need to start sleeping in a bed."_He thought to himself as he looked around the room. The first thing he laid eyes on was Zangetsu resting up against the wall. _"At least I still have you, old man."_

"Indeed." Zangetsu's voice spoke within his mind. "Not all has been lost." Ichigo nodded in agreement before standing up and walking into the bathroom. He turned on the tap and splashed some water in his face before using a towel to dry his face, walking back out into the hospital room to see a nurse walk in.

"Good morning. I'm just here to run a few tests. Shouldn't be too long." Ichigo nodded his head as the nurse woke Kushina who groggily sat up as she was put through several tests Ichigo had never seen before. Ichigo had helped his dad a few times during medical procedures, yet the way this nurse did things made him think twice about the medical skills he had himself... which wasn't much but still. He felt something jabbing into his side, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be an old war torn book. Ichigo scowled at the memory of it.

"_Just take it you stupid strawberry!" _He remembered Rukia shouting at him.

"_Why the hell should I!" _Was his obvious pissed off retort.

"_Kido is an art of the Soul Reapers. Since you are a Soul Reaper, you should have some damn awareness of it! Aizen can use high level Kido without the incantation and that's a fuck ton more then you can do!" _Ichigo smiled lightly as he looked over the old looking book. He ran a hand over the cover before opening it slightly and his eye twitched as he saw the very first page. Big, bold letters next to a very badly drawn rabbit said. **"Start here you dumb ass!" **Ichigo gritted his teeth as he snapped the book shut and shoved it back in his pocket before sitting back down in the chair he had occupied most of last night.

"How did you sleep?" Kushina asked as the nurse finished her testing, now only writing on her chart. "I'm sure those chairs weren't very comfortable."

"It was fine. are you feeling any better?" Ichigo questioned making her nod enthusiastically.

"Yep!" She cheered. "Us Uzumaki's are strong, tte'bane! I'll be out of here in no time!" Ichigo sighed. Why was she so loud? "Ah, excuse me." Kushina said, gaining the nurse's attention. "Could I have my son brought to me please?"

"Of course Kushina-san, right away." She smiled and Kushina nodded to her in thanks as she walked out of the room. When the nurse came back with cot, Naruto he could be seen laying inside as he was wheeled in. Ichigo smiled as Kushina picked him up, making him coo in delight. He could see how much Kushina smiled more with an actual real smile when she was with Naruto. He had already seen that the smiles she had already were just a mask. Just like Sarutobi had said, a few days Kushina was allowed to leave the hospital much to both her and Ichigo's delight since Ichigo hadn't left the hospital since Kushina had been admitted since he didn't really have anywhere to go. As they were walking down a road of Konoha, Ichigo was glaring at everyone who was looking over at them.

"You know," Kushina began with a knowing smirk, "People are going to keep staring if you keep walking around half naked." She laughed lightly at him. Ichigo just increased his scowl and kept walking with Kushina who led them to her old apartment before she fell pregnant with Naruto. She didn't feel comfortable going to the house that she shared with Minato since it was just filled with old memories. Ichigo didn't pry which she was grateful for. She fished out a key and put it in the lock and opened it before stepping to the side, letting Ichigo, who was now carrying Naruto, into the house. "Well, this is home." Kushina smiled, turning on the lights making the room light up. "I should probably get something for dinner." Kushina mused. "Ramen, tte'bane!" She cheered making Ichigo slump over.

"Anything else?" Ichigo questioned before he felt a deathly aura coming from the woman who's back was turned to him. He swore her hair was starting to float around her as she turned her head to him with glowing red eyes.

"What's wrong with ramen?" She questioned in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nothing! Ramen is good!" Ichigo squeaked as Kushina went back to normal, making him breath in a sigh of relief.

"Plus, it's the only thing I can cook." Kushina said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as she smiled at him. "You can go have a shower if you like. Put Naruto to sleep in the cot in my room and I will have dinner ready soon."

"Alright." Ichigo said as he went and put Naruto to sleep before going to the shower. He stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on before removing his ruined soul reaper uniform and sighed.'_I'm going to have to get some new clothes soon. I can't keep walking around in rags.' _He threw the ruined sleeve to the side, thinking it would be best to put that in the trash and he placed his shredded hakama pants on the sink before stepping underneath the running water of the shower and breathed a sigh of relief as the warmth of the water soothed him. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door bringing Ichigo out of his relaxed state.

"Dinner's ready, Ichigo." Kushina's voice came through the closed door. "There should be clean towels underneath the sink."

"I'll be out in a minute." Ichigo called out before he heard Kushina walk away from the door. Ichigo dried off and pulled on his hakama pants and exited the bathroom holding his ruined black kimono before walking into the kitchen and placing it in the bin before sitting across from Kushina, who smiled at him, at the table.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" She questioned as they began to eat.

"Yeah it was refreshing." Ichigo told her. "Tell me where the spare blankets are and I'll set up a bed on the lounge room floor." Kushina waved it off.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo, you can have the spare room." This caused Ichigo to raise an eyebrow. Since he had been in the house he hadn't noticed a spare room. "It's bigger then it looks, Ichigo. I'll show you after dinner." Ichigo nodded his head. "Well anyway, tomorrow we should go see the Hokage. Have you decided on if you want to be a Shinobi or not?" Ichigo sat quiet for a few moments before sighing.

"I guess with my skills I could be a bit of help." Ichigo told her making her smile widely at him.

"Alright, tte'bane!" Kushina cheered. "Also tomorrow we should get you a few new clothes since that's all you have."

"Agreed." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

X-X

Both Ichigo and Kushina were walking towards the Hokage tower. Ichigo was getting more looks then yesterday, mostly from the opposite sex, making his scowl increase as they walked. This caused Kushina to only chuckle lightly.

"Who knew you were such a ladies man, Ichigo." Kushina giggled lightly as she held Naruto in her arms. Ichigo only grunted in annoyance as they both continued to walk towards the tower. They made small talk before they reached the tower before walking up to small office.

"I'll let the Hokage know that your here to see him." The secretary said before walking into the larger office behind a wooden door, making Kushina nod as she took a seat and took a breath.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore from walking is all." She told him. "It's going to take me a while before I'm back into shape for my Kunoichi duties." Ichigo nodded as the door opened again and the secretary walked out.

"Hokage-sama will see you now." Both Kushina and Ichigo walked into the office to see Sarutobi sitting in his chair with a small smile on his face.

"So good to see you up and about Kushina." He smiled.

"I think we can both safely say that it's good to be out of the hospital, right Ichigo?" Kushina asked as smiled.

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed. "White only looks good for so long."

"Well, I have had your team doing a few D-rank missions around the village, Kushina." Sarutobi told her. "With the destruction from the Kyuubi, it would be best to have Genin and Chunin doing D and C-ranks around the village, while the Jonin handle the B and A rank missions." Kushina pouted lightly before sighing.

"My team has shown they are more then capable of doing better missions! But, I know you're right, Sarutobi." Kushina told him. "I'm glad Itachi has been made chunin already and he's only nine."

"He's doing very well so far, even more so now that little Sasuke has been born." Kushina nodded in agreement. "Now Ichigo... may I ask why you are dressed the way you are?" Ichigo sighed.

"This is all I have." Icihgo told him. "There was no point in keeping my ruined kimono, so I threw it away." Saturobi nodded in understanding.

"Have you come to a decision on whether or not you will be joining our ninja ranks?" Ichigo was about to answer before the door opened and Ichigo noticed both Kushina's and Sarutobi's eyes narrow, with Kushina holding Naruto closer to herself. He looked over his shoulder to see a man wrapped in bandages with a cane walk into the room.

"Sarutobi, Kushina." The man greeted, his one eye traveling over Ichigo.

"What can I do for you Danzo?" Saturobi questioned.

"I have come on behalf of our village." Danzo said standing in the middle of the office. "Give me Naruto so we can have a weapon in time of war. I will train him up so he will not turn against us and so that he will have proper training, not what you call training in that forsaken academy."

"I have already spoken to you about this, Danzo!" Sarutobi snapped at him. "I will not allow you to take Naruto from his mother! It is her decision if she even lets him become a ninja in the first place!" Ichigo looked to Danzo with narrowed eyes. He didn't like this man already.

"Don't be an old fool Sarutobi." Danzo said calmly. "Other villages already have tailed beasts in there possession. Let me train him to utilize his power in order to protect Konoha."

_'He sees Naruto, a newborn, as nothing more then a weapon. He wants to take him away from Kushina, from the arms of his mother! Bastard!'_ Ichigo's narrowed eyes started to smolder with blue spiritual power which was unseen by the others.

"I will not do this to him or his mother!" Sarutobi snapped again. "Leave now, Danzo!" Danzo ignored the outburst as he turned to Kushina.

"You and your child have already been attacked." Kushina took a step back as Danzo took a step forward. "Give me Naruto, let me train him for the sake of our village!"

"I won't let you." Kushina told him as she cradled Naruto away from the man as he walked forward. "He is my child and I will raise him correctly. Even if the villagers treat him like dirt, I will be there for him!"

"You're a fool Kushina."

"She said what she wants, now leave." Ichigo said, appearing before Kushina in a shunpo, Zangetsu drawn and pointing at Danzo. Danzo visible eye widened for a moment before it went back to it's calmed state.

"It would be wise to drop your blade and step aside, Boy." Danzo said as Ichigo narrowed his eyes once more.

"No, I feel the point needs to be made clear. Come near Naruto or Kushina again and I _will_ kill you. Understand?" Danzo growled underneath his breath before turning away.

"This isn't the end, Sarutobi." Danzo said walking out of the room. The room was tense for a couple of seconds before Ichigo sighed and placed Zangetsu on his back before turning to Kushina.

"You okay?" Ichigo questioned and Kushina nodded, smiling up at him.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Kushina said to him and he just nodded his head. "How did you move so fast? I didn't even see it."

"What, shunpo?" Ichigo questioned. "I guess it's one of my abilities." He told her. "Old man, about your offer." Ichigo said turning back to Sarutobi. "I accept."


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 5**

Kushina stood in the kitchen with a small smile on her face as she nursed a cup of coffee in the early morning sun that was coming through the kitchen window. It had been four years since Naruto was born and Ichigo had come into her life. At first she didn't know what to make about the orange haired teenager that saved her the day he met her. She originally thought he was just another villager that was going to try and take Naruto from her but to find out that Minato had asked him to take care of Naruto and herself, well, she had been shocked.

Eventually, she started to learn things about Ichigo, like that he had different scowls for how he was feeling and would only smile on the rare occasions, and that they sometimes even seemed forced, like his face was meant to be set in a permanent scowl. She also learned how he disliked ramen with a passion, something of which Kushina could not ignore and made every argument to persuade him to eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner which he flatly refused.

When they had first started living together, Kushina would be the first to admit that it had been a little strange. Ichigo didn't talk a whole lot and that just didn't sit with her outgoing personality so she practically dragged him around the whole village, introducing him to people. First it was Mikoto, where both had teased him endlessly on how some of the Uchiha teen girls reacted to his presence with blushes.

From Mikoto Ichigo met Itachi, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Ichigo had actually thought that the young boy would be stuck up and snobbish like how Byakuya use to have been but he found that he could easily get along with Itachi. Kushina then introduced the orange haired soul reaper to Kurenai and Asuma, of whom was at the team meeting the next day.

Ichigo had scolded Asuma for smoking since he was only thirteen which Kushina nodded at in agreement, making Kurenai laugh at her team member. He got to know the three better and learned that Itachi was stronger then both Asuma and Kurenai and he was four years their junior. It actually got on his nerves a bit that the Hokage would allow kids like them to be tools of war, but this was how they did things in this world, so he just had to accept them.

As soon as Kushina was back up to 100% she had asked Ichigo to spar with her and he had agreed. Ichigo was beyond fast, even faster then Minato when he used his Hiraishin, which completely surprised Kushina. Even then though, his skills needed to be a lot more then just his speed so she had introduced him to some taijutsu specialists that agreed to train him. Ichigo had told her that he didn't want to learn any jutsu which surprised her before he had showed her the book Rukia had given him and explained to her what Kido was.

Due to Ichigo's vastly greater skills in physical combat and tactical prowess, Hiruzen saw fit to test him against some of his most talented Anbu. That ended rather painfully with Ichigo decimating them without any need to use his zanpakuto. Thanks to the training from his years in karate and the Taijutsu specialists Kushina introduced him to, he was able to pin them down without any effort at all. Because of this, Hiruzen saw fit to give Ichigo a rank among the Anbu along with Itachi.

"Mum." Naruto said, walking tiredly into the kitchen with a stuffed fox in his grip, it sliding on the ground as he held it's ear. "Can we have ramen for breakfast since Ichigo isn't here?" Kushina smiled at him as if that was the best idea ever conceived.

"Of course Naruto, let me whip it up real quick! You just sit at the table." Naruto nodded his head and walked over, pulling a chair out and sat down. Naruto was now four years old and completely and utterly looked up to Ichigo. Everything he did was awesome in the blonde's eyes. Kushina remembered how Ichigo had taken care of Naruto as if he was the boy's father, but he had never tried to take Minato's place as Naruto's Dad. He always said he was his big brother.

"When do you think Ichigo will be back?" Naruto questioned as he swung his legs while he sat at the table.

"Sooner then you think." A voice said from behind him making him look over his shoulder to see Ichigo there in his Anbu armor, undoing his arm guards. "Don't tell me you're having ramen." Ichigo groaned as he looked over to where Kushina was standing, making her chuckle lightly as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Ichigo walked over to the cupboard, passing Naruto and ruffling his hair as he did so.

"Did you save a princess Ichigo!?" Naruto asked in excitement as Ichigo sat down at the table with a bowl and a box of cereal across from Naruto. A small smile on his face as he unclipped his Anbu vest and placed it on the ground next to him along with his arm guards.

"Sure did Naruto, fought a dragon and rescued the damsel in distress." Ichigo told him making Naruto stare at him in awe as Kushina giggled where she was standing at the stove. Naruto was infatuated with everything ninja, be it saving princess's to fighting against rogue ninja. Ichigo would tell Naruto made up stories that were pretty much fairy tails and each time Naruto would love them even more.

"You start the ninja academy next year, Naruto." Kushina smiled. "You will be saving the princess's in no time, taking the job from Ichigo and letting him go out and find a girl." She giggled making Naruto react how he always did.

"Eww gross!" Ichigo laughed.

"That's right Naruto, gross! don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about." He chuckled before suddenly stopping and felt a shiver run down his spine, looking over his shoulder to see Kushina with a wooden spoon and a deathly aura surrounding her.

"Is that what you have been teaching Naruto about girls, Ichigo?" She questioned in a sickly sweet tone. "That they are gross? I want grandchildren one day!" She shouted as she hit Ichigo over the head with the wooden spoon, making Naruto cringe. No matter how strong you were, an angry woman with a wooden spoon was stronger. That was something Ichigo had taught him, that women were scarier then the most frightening of creatures. Ichigo mumbled something under his breath as he rubbed the growing lump now present on the back of his head as Kushina served up two bowls of Ramen, one for her and the other for Naruto. The three ate breakfast together in silence, and when they finished Naruto asked Ichigo a request.

"Hey Ichigo, your an awesome ninja right?" Naruto questioned making Ichigo raise an eyebrow as he glanced at Kushina who giggled lightly.

"I guess you could say that." Ichigo told him. "Why?"

"I want you to train me before I go to the academy!" Naruto shouted standing up on his chair. "Sasuke is already learning cool stuff like taijutsu and ninjutsu! It's not fair! I want to learn awesome stuff too! Train me!" Ichigo chuckled lightly. He always knew that Sasuke and Naruto would grow up to be kind of like how he was with Ishida, always taunting one another and pushing one another to get stronger.

"How about this Naruto." Ichigo said. "You get your mother to teach you the basics, and when you know them I'll show you a thing or two." Naruto's eyes sparkled with delight as he jumped up and down on his chair.

"Mum! Teach me the basics!" Kushina just giggled and smiled as she saw how energetic Naruto was. That was when she saw Ichigo's eyes go half lidded.

"Come on Naruto, I'll go grab a few books and show you some awesome ninja stuff and we can let Ichigo rest, he's been out all night saving damsels in distress. It takes it out of you, ya know."

"Alright! I'll see you later Ichigo!" Naruto cheered running out of the room to prepare for his first training session with his mother. Kushina stood up and walked over to Ichigo who was about to fall asleep in his chair.

"Come on Ichigo, I'll help you into bed." Ichigo looked up at her and nodded his head as he stood up and Kushina let him lean on her as she picked up his Anbu gear from the floor, walking with him to his room he had used for the last four years. She opened his door to the dimly lit room and walked him over to his bed, helping him sit down before pulling off his boots. "You shouldn't sleep in your clothes Ichigo." Kushina sighed. Ichigo mumbled something underneath his breath and she just smiled as she lifted his legs to help him get into bed and pulled the blanket over him as he fell asleep.

She walked over to his desk and placed his Anbu gear down on it before her eyes drifted to the mask that was on his desk. He always placed it in his room before he came and saw them. He didn't want to frighten Naruto with it. When Ichigo had first shown her his Anbu mask after her constant asking she was shocked and actually took a step back in fear for she had never seen anything so fearsome in her life. She regretted taking that fearful step back, she had never seen it on his face again.

It looked almost like a skull with jagged teeth from one side to the other with two thick black lines down either side of the mask's face going over the eye sockets and the teeth like markings. She gently picked it up. It felt so fragile in her hands but she knew that the Anbu masks were made of strong materials so that even if they were hit with a kunai they wouldn't smash. They were there to protect the identities of the user.

She turned the mask over to look on the inside before raising it to her face and for a moment she felt silly as she looked around the room, envisioning this was what Ichigo saw before she pulled her face away from the mask with wide eyes and a light blush on her face as she felt the warmth of where Ichigo's mouth would have been when he used it. She quickly placed it on the desk, looked to Ichigo to make sure he was properly in bed, and left the room quite flustered and not understanding why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 6**

Ichigo walked down the main street of Konoha, Naruto was smiling happily as he sat on Ichigo's shoulders looking around at the other children as Ichigo walked towards the academy. Ichigo had taken last night off so he could be awake this morning to bring Naruto to his first class of the academy. The last year he had spent most of the time away on missions and hadn't had a lot of the time for the blonde, which he didn't like. Naruto was his surrogate little brother, he cared for him just as much as he cared for Yuzu and Karin. He was glad he was the older brother to Naruto... now he had two people in his life to protect, both the boy and his mother.

"Hey Ichigo, you think we will go on missions together? How awesome would that be! Me and you kicking butt left and right!" Naruto cheered leaning over Ichigo to look in his face making the orange haired teen chuckle lightly.

"You have to pass the academy first, Naruto." Ichigo told him. "Have you been doing your Chakra exercises like your mother told you too?"

"Yes." Naruto droned out. He wasn't a fan of his mothers constant bickering of him getting every detail in a chakra exercise completely perfect. "Hey Ichigo, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo hummed in response.

"Ever since I can remember, you haven't aged a day. Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Special technique." Ichigo grinned. "Maybe one day I'll tell you my secret. Once you pass the academy that is."

"Oh, no fun!" Naruto whined waving his arms about getting another chuckle out of Ichigo. "I wish Kaa-san could have come too."

"She didn't make it back in time from her mission. You know she wanted to be here as much as you wanted her to be, if not more." Naruto nodded his head as Ichigo continued to walk. "The life of a Shinobi is a difficult one, Naruto, and we don't always get what we want. Kinda like how you wanted your Kaa-san here." Naruto was quiet as he listened, he found that what Ichigo said most of the time was good advice which he took all to heart. "And it's not as heroic as both your Kaa-san and I have led you to believe, and for that I'm sorry."

"I know Ichigo, it's going to be hard. Gramps tells me that." Ichigo nodded. "We're not really related, are we?" Ichigo's eyes widened and he stopped mid stride. "It's ok, Ichigo, I've noticed it over time. You don't call kaa-san, kaa-san. You call her by her first name. We don't really look alike either." He giggled as Ichigo started to walk again.

"No matter what Naruto, we're still brothers. Family isn't just blood you know." Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Ichigo walked into the academy playground and raised his hands, picking Naruto up over his shoulders, bringing him down onto the ground. He knelt down in front of him and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about what anyone says Naruto... well apart from the teachers. Listen to them, they will do there best to help you get through the academy to become a Genin. Don't slack off, alright?"

"I promise!"

"No pranks either."

"Aww! But I had a perfect one if the teacher ever came late!" He whined making Ichigo's face grow firm.

"Naruto..." He trailed on with a firm tone making Naruto hang his head before he nodded his head. "Good'' he chuckled as he ruffled the blondes hair making the blond smile. ''Well, there's Sasuke. You two are probably in the same class so go say hi."

"Will you be here after to pick me up?" Naruto asked.

"We'll see. It could be your mother or me maybe even both." Ichigo told him. He stood up only to see Mikoto Uchiha walking over to him.

''Good morning Mikoto-san''

"Good morning Ichigo." Mikoto said with a smile, walking over with Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sasuke now glaring at one another, making Mikoto giggle lightly and Ichigo too just shake his head. "Kushina not back from her mission yet?"

"She will be back some time this afternoon, hopefully before the school day finishes so she can come pick Naruto up from his first day at the academy." Ichigo told her and she nodded her head. "You excited for your first day, Naruto?" Mikoto asked crouching down in front of the blonde. "Sasuke hasn't stopped going on about how cool it will be."

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke whined in annoyance making Naruto laugh.

"You're not much different Naruto." Ichigo chuckled making Naruto pout and Sasuke to smirk back at the blonde. "Well go on, the academy's not going anywhere and you won't become a ninja by standing around, you know."

"Alright! Show me what you got, academy!" Naruto roared only for Ichigo give him a slight thump on the back of his head. ''Itai~'' looking up at his brother figure he saw him giving him a stern stare. ''Naruto, what did I tell you about using your inside voice? Being a Shinobi is also about being quiet how do you expect to be the best when your screaming like that?'' he said making the blonde blush in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. ''Sorry...'' the blonde muttered making Ichigo smile before he ruffled his hair. ''Better, now get going you little rascal you won't be getting anywhere if your just standing here, will you?'' Naruto grinned and gave a nod before he took off running at the school making Ichigo chuckle as Sasuke sighed and walked after his friend. Ichigo just smiled all the while he glared at the teachers that gave Naruto a dirty look making them flinch from the warning look in his eyes.

"Well there he goes first step to becoming a Shinobi. That kid sure can be a bit of a handful" Ichigo mumbled.

"I think it's sweet." Mikoto said as the two turned to walk away from the academy. "What you have done for Kushina and Naruto." Ichigo turned his head a little to face her and saw a small smile on her face. "If you hadn't come into Kushina's life when you did, I would have feared for her sanity. The attacks on Naruto wouldn't have stopped, Kushina would have been forced to flee from Konoha, either leaving Naruto behind or taking him with her, which wouldn't have been the best idea. She would have been hunted down and it would have been a hard time keeping a baby silent when needed." Ichigo remained silent as he took in Mikoto's words. Did his appearance in this world really change so much? The two continued to walk in a pleasant silence for a while.

"How's Itachi?" Ichigo asked.

"Lately... he has been distant, taking more jobs for the village, not interacting with other clan members. I think there is something he is holding back... I just don't know what it is." She told him and he frowned. He knew that Itachi had been distant, even in their squad he had started to push the others away.

"I could have a talk to him if you'd like." Ichigo said making Mikoto look up to him.

"No, it should be alright." She smiled. "He's a teenager, I'm sure this is just his hormones playing up." Ichigo sweat dropped at the woman's assumption but nodded his head.

"Alright but if you change your mind..."

"I know where to find you." Mikoto smiled before a slight grin came to her face. "You know Ichigo, some of the Uchiha girls have been asking about you..." She trailed off.

"Ah... well... look at the time! It's been nice catching up with you and all Mikoto, but... I uh... I have... errands! That's right, errands to run, very busy!" He said, already beginning to walk ahead of her. Mikoto just grinning to herself as she watched him make excuses as he ran ahead of her.

"Oh, that man is going to have to grow up some time and get involved with someone." Mikoto giggled to herself. "Oh, if I wasn't married..." She giggled again. "Lucky you Kushina."

X-X

Ichigo was dressed in his Anbu armor. He had just gotten word from the Hokage that he was needed for an important mission. He had scowled at the messenger, making him run in fear. Today was meant to be his day off, dammit! It was so he could see how Naruto went at the academy. He was going to chew the old man out for this, that was for sure. As he went to grab the handle for his bedroom door he heard the front door open. Quickly pulling the mask off his face he walked out of his bedroom to see a tired looking Kushina. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Ichigo, how did Naruto go this morning?" She asked as she slumped down on the couch.

"He was excited, yelling at the school to show him what it got and to bring it all on had to give him a bit of a thump on the head to remind him about using his inside voice." Ichigo chuckled making Kushina giggle at her sochi's antics as he looked to make sure Zangetsu was on his back properly. "I have to go see the Hokage, something about a last minute mission briefing or something. I don't know whether I'll be back before Naruto finishes."

"It's alright, I'll go pick him up. I want to congratulate him on his first day." Ichigo nodded his head as he started to head for the door. "Anything wrong, Ichigo?" She asked.

"Naruto..." Ichigo stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder. "He knows that he and I aren't blood related. He figured it out all on his own." Kushina frowned slightly. It's not like they wanted to hide the fact that Ichigo wasn't biologically related to Naruto, it's just that now she thought things might change between them.

"Don't worry to much." Ichigo told her heading for the door once more. "I told him, being a family isn't just in blood." Ichigo told her. She smiled over at him as he looked over his shoulder at her with one of his rare smiles before disappearing in a shunpo. Kushina smiled lightly before stretching out and slumping down on the couch face first. The mission had been harder then expected.

She groaned and looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. Around half an hour until Naruto got out of class, she mused. She contemplated having a slight nap but she would probably sleep for hours after the mission she had gone on so she would go and have a shower, refresh herself and go and pick Naruto up... maybe get some ramen. When she exited the three bedroom apartment and started to walk down the stairs, she smiled at the people she knew who passed her and greeted them with a nod as she made her way to the academy.

As she arrived the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the area was flooded with children aging from five to twelve. She smiled remembering her days back at the academy, beating up the other kids for calling her a tomato. That would teach those brats. She giggled to herself before she saw Naruto and Sasuke walk out of the building. Sasuke had his usual annoyed expression as Naruto boasted about how it was all to easy for him.

"If it's all too easy, maybe we should up your studies at home Naruto." Kushina suggested making Naruto stop mid stride and pale as he looked over at his mother. She smirked triumphantly as Naruto mumbled something under his breath making Sasuke give a smirk at his friend.

"Hi Kushina." Mikoto said walking up beside her. "How did your mission go?"

"It was a success." Kushina told her with a smile. "You should really join the ninja corps again Mikoto. You starting to gain a bit of weight." Mikoto's eye twitched in irritation as Kushina smirked at her oldest friend.

"Say that again you damn red head and I'll show you it's muscle, not fat."

X-X

Ichigo appeared in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi had a frown on his face as Ichigo appeared. Ichigo looked around the room as if trying to find something that could be the matter with the old man.

"Is everything okay?" Ichigo questioned as walked forward and took a seat.

"No... everything is not okay my boy." Sarutobi said sadly. "You know of Itachi's mission, yes?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly, he knew that Itachi was spying on the Uchiha clan for him. "I do not like it either my boy." He sighed.

"Does this have something to do why I'm here?" Saturobi nodded his head.

"Yes. We have just gained news that the Uchiha clan is going to try a coup d'etat." Ichigo growled under his breath. Sure, some of the Uchiha have gotten on his bad side, like the head of the Uchiha clan Fugaku, Itachi's and Sasuke father, but not all of them would be on in the coup. He clenched his fists together as he looked up at the old man sitting before him.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth. Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"The only thing I can do. The eradication of the Uchiha clan." Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as he stared at the man in front of him. Sarutobi's eyes shot wide open as he felt a burst of power form the man before him and he could swear he could see a faint blue out glow surrounding him.

"You're not going to do this!" Ichigo told him looking up at him, his eyes glowing blue. "This is not the way to do it!" He yelled, a burst of energy rushing past the Hokage. Sarutobi sighed and looked Ichigo down as he glared at him.

"It has already been decided." Ichigo gritted his teeth together. "Itachi knows what to do."

"What are you making him do!" Ichigo growled out but the Hokage only shook his head and before he could even blink, Ichigo had disappeared leaving a massive force of wind to blow everything around his office.

"_I hope you get there in time Ichigo... save as many as you can."_

* * *

**Hey guys, Just a quick notice. I am Kami no Uzumaki's beta and I have a notice. Because of the sheer number of chapters to go through, I want to go through and pick apart each chapter, meaning that it will be a slow business. So, I will be doing one a day, with it ending up as a wait of 15 days before his original chapters come into play. Please, don't blame this on him, just on me because I pushed it through. I hope you forgive me, and have a nice day.**

Sincerely,  
IchiFell


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 7**

Kushina and Mikoto, along with Sasuke and Naruto, all sat in the ramen booth, happily enjoying the meals that were placed in front of them. After Mikoto and Kushina had their little argument, Kushina suggested ramen for a snack as a congratulations for Naruto on getting through his first day of school. From there, Kushina had invited the two Uchiha who accepted. They weren't huge fans of ramen but today seemed like a good day to go out for a change.

"So, how is Ichigo?" Mikoto asked. "I saw him this morning and I think I embarrassed him a little." She giggled.

"Oh, what did you say?" Kushina asked with a grin. It was just too easy to tease Ichigo and both Mikoto and Kushina had done it often over the years.

"Just that a few of the girls at the Uchiha compound have been asking about him."

"Oh, I bet that got him all flustered." Kushina laughed. Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another from where they were sitting and shrugged before turning back to their meals. They had no idea what the hell their mothers were going on about. Kushina and Mikoto laughed at Ichigo's expense before the ramen stand started to shake.

Everyone went wide eyed as a massive force pushed down on them before seemingly vanishing. Sasuke and Naruto were still wide eyed as they stared at one another, fear present in their eyes.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked before noticing that Kushina was already at the entrance to the ramen stand looking up into the sky. "Kushina?" She asked, walking over to her before looking up into the sky to see the clouds disorientated as if something had flown through them. "What is it, Kushina?"

"It's Ichigo..." She trailed off, almost in a whisper.

X-X

Ichigo flew from the Hokage's tower at incredible speeds, not even caring that he was causing tremors below as he flew past. He was heading straight for the Uchiha compound. He needed to stop Itachi from doing what ever it was the Hokage had sent him out to do. He flew down to the ground just outside of the gate and gripped the hilt of Zangetsu before pushing the doors open, his eyes shooting wide open underneath his mask as he looked at the blood stained walls, bodies littering the streets.

He could hear shouts of protests before they were silenced. Ichigo ran through the streets of the massacred compound, his boots covered in blood as he ran. When he rounded a corner he stopped dead in his tracks. Itachi was standing there, his back to him, tanto dripping blood as two bodies of an elderly couple lay before him.

"Itachi!" Ichigo roared making the teen in front of him look over his shoulder in shock before he had to raise his blade up in defense, Ichigo crashing down on him with Zangetsu. Itachi stared with wide eyes as he saw the anger in Ichigo's eyes underneath the mask.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked as he regained his composure.

"To stop this!" Ichigo growled as they both continued pushing their blades against one another. Itachi was being pushed back. "Why would you do this? Why would you slaughter your own family!?" Ichigo shook his head and Itachi took the chance to jump back from the dead lock they had set themselves in.

"To stop a war that was going to be inevitable."

"By killing everyone?!" Ichigo shouted at him in rage before his eyes opened wide in shock. He closed his eyes and searched for Mikoto's and Sasuke's signatures and found them with Kushina and Naruto. He opened his eyes to see Itachi still staring at him. He had also noticed several other life signs around him meaning Itachi hadn't killed everyone in the clan yet. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Itachi. "What was your mission?"

"The eradication of the Uchiha clan." Itachi told him. "I thought you of all people would be able to understand why I did this Ichigo." Itachi told him. "Why lose thousands in a war when only a hundreds would have to die?"

"That doesn't make this right!" Ichigo roared again.

"I will be labeled an S-class missing nin after this. Hokage-sama has already seen fit to do this for me. I will be gone before the night is out." Ichigo clenched his hands around the hilt of Zangetsu before looking up at Itachi.

"Go now, and I won't kill you. I don't want to have to kill you Itachi." Itachi looked at him with mild surprised. "Attempt to kill one more person though, and I will end you." His tone was cold and his eyes were hard as he glared at the teen standing across from him.

"I still cherish our friendship Ichigo." Itachi said before brandishing his blade ready to attack. "But my mission comes fir-"

"**Getsuga Tensho." **Itachi stood wide eyed as a massive burst of energy blew straight past him, knocking the blade out of his hand and sending it straight into a building, the blade sticking out of the side of a stone wall. The blast had made a crevice in the ground next to him as he looked up at Ichigo, his body was shaking. Itachi had never seen anything so powerful and even with his sharingan activated he didn't think he was able to copy it. He knew Ichigo was hiding his true strength but he never imagined something like this.

"Leave now Itachi!" Ichigo ordered. "You're mission was a failure." Itachi disappeared in a burst of leaves making Ichigo growl, placing Zangetsu on his back. He ran through the compound and rounded up all the survivors... only forty six had survived the ordeal, all had seen that it had been Itachi who had done this.

When everyone had been brought to the main branch meeting room several other Anbu had shown up and had taken over as Ichigo stood up against a wall, watching over everyone.

"Thank you, Ichigo." A voice said from beside him and Ichigo gritted his teeth but held his tongue as the Hokage stood next to him. "Itachi is gone?" Ichigo simply nodded once. "You're angry, I understand."

"You don't understand the half of it!" Ichigo spat before turning only to see a wide eyed Mikoto and a shocked Sasuke. Ichigo was grateful to see them both well but he couldn't allow his identity as an Anbu to be known.

Ichigo walked past them. He heard the Hokage tell them of what happened before he disappeared in a shunpo outside of the village in his personal training grounds. He threw his mask from his face and pulled Zangetsu from his back before sending waves of Getsuga's, one after another, into the forest in a blind rage. ''AAAHHHH! DAMMIT!'' He knew Itachi was loyal beyond a fault to the village, even more so then he was to his Clan, but to slaughter his own Clan, his own _family,_ just to ensure Konoha stayed safe was going too far.

_'This wasn't the right way to do it! Killing innocents like that those that had nothing to do with the coup...dammit Itachi!'_

When the moon was high in the sky, he collapsed to his knees, Zangetsu pointing into the earth and his breathing heavy as he looked around the now destroyed training grounds. He fell back onto the ground and looked up into the starry night sky. He didn't even know how long he laid there for. A cold breeze swept over him before he sat back up. He stood up and retrieved his mask before picking up Zangetsu and heading back to the village on foot.

X-X

Kushina sat on the couch in the early hours of the morning, the sun not having even come up yet. She was waiting for Ichigo to come home. He hadn't been back yet and she was starting to worry. She had heard the rumors about the Uchiha clan, but until Mikoto came to her door with Sasuke and bags she knew the rumors to be true... and yet there had still been no sign of Ichigo.

She rubbed her eyes as she looked up from the book she was reading only for the front door to open. She snapped the book shut before hopping to her feet and looked to the door to see a tired looking Ichigo walk in...with his armor covered with blood. He looked up as he heard Kushina take a few steps towards him and he frowned.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" She questioned as he unclipped his Anbu gear, letting the armor fall to the ground.

"Yeah." Ichigo told her. "It's not my blood." She nodded her head in relief. He started to head for his bedroom.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but Mikoto is asleep in there at the moment. I gave her your bed since you weren't here and she didn't want to be at the compound after everything that happened." She noticed Ichigo's shoulders tense up. "You were there, weren't you?" She questioned and Ichigo simply nodded his head as he slumped down on the couch.

"It was a bloodbath." Ichigo told her making her eyes widen. "When I got there, it was too late... Itachi he... he killed so many." Ichigo clenched his fists as he slumped forward before he felt Kushina sit next to him and wrap her arms around him.

"It's okay Ichigo, everything will be alright." She consoled him. Ichigo just hung his head as he let tears fall from his eyes while Kushina comforted him. Kushina didn't know how long they sat there for but as the room started to get that early morning blue hue, she felt Ichigo's breath become deep and even. She smiled lightly as she laid him back on the couch and propped a pillow underneath his head, brushing a few strands of hair away from his eyes.

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, something she had become accustom to doing when ever she had put him to bed when he came home from missions completely exhausted. She shifted off the couch and pulled his boots off before lifting his legs up onto the couch. She looked down at him for a moment before sighing. She knew something was wrong with how he was acting for she had never seen him act like this before.

She rose from the couch and walked towards her bedroom. She would speak with him when he awoke in the morning, maybe get some answers of what happened at the Uchiha compound. She crawled into bed, her mind still filled with thoughts of the orange haired teen sleeping on the couch. She just couldn't get him off her mind.

X-X

Ichigo's eyes opened and he grunted as a pain struck in his back as he sat up. Laying on the couch for hours at a time wasn't the best thing to do. He rubbed the tense muscle as he placed his feet on the cold tile floor and let a long breath out. He looked over to see where he had taken his armor off last night to see them gone. He smiled lightly. He really needed to do something for Kushina one of these days. She always took good care of him, so perhaps a dinner or something?

He ran a hand though his bed messed hair that basically looked like his usual hair with just a few extra spikes from time to time. He stood up and rolled his shoulders before heading to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, watching as Kushina was making her way around the kitchen cooking a healthy breakfast, not just ramen. Mikoto was sitting at the table, lost in thought, while Naruto and Sasuke were sitting quietly across from one another. Ichigo glanced back to look at the clock on the wall.

"Naruto." Ichigo said making everyone stop and look back to him. Naruto smile widened when he saw Ichigo. "It's almost time for the academy and you're not even ready." He sighed in mock annoyance, Naruto's eyes shot wide open.

"You're right!" Naruto shouted only to quiet down when Ichigo flicked his head he looked up and understanding the look he gave him Naruto quieted down before he jumped from the table and dashed out of the room. The occupants of the kitchen only heard "How am I meant to be like Ichigo if I don't even graduate the academy." Ichigo smiled lightly before turning back to the kitchen. Kushina smiled gratefully at him; she hadn't spoken and the kitchen had been in a tense silence. Ichigo sat down at the table across from Mikoto and next to Sasuke.

"What do you have planned for today, Ichigo?" Kushina asked, setting a plate of bacon and eggs with sausages on the side before him. She had learned to cook over the years, with help from Ichigo who knew a little about cooking from Yuzu, but a few cook books here and there helped them both.

"I have to go see the Hokage about something." Ichigo told her and even though Mikoto couldn't tell since she didn't know Ichigo as well as Kushina, it was a very serious matter that he wanted to discuss and it probably surrounded the massacre last night. She nodded her head and placed a plate of food in front of Sasuke but he made no movement to eat. Kushina placed a plate down in front of Mikoto and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Kushina, for everything. You didn't have to let us stay here." She smiled up at her friend.

"Nonsense. It's fine Mikoto, what are friends for if you can't steal a bed from them?" Kushina smiled. "It's fine, stay as long as you want. I'll have a futon set up for Ichigo so make yourself at home in his room." Mikoto turned to Ichigo.

"Is that alright Ichigo?" Mikoto asked, looking towards the orange haired Anbu only to see a half of a sausage sticking out of his mouth. She tried to hold her light giggle in but found it hard to. The usual stone faced teen looked so childish as he ate. He removed the sausage from his mouth with his fork and chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's fine Mikoto, use it as long you want too. I don't think I will be going on a lot of missions in the coming future so I shouldn't need solitude." Kushina was surprised at this as she stared at him. He didn't give her any sign of giving her an answer at the present as he continued to eat his food like there was nothing wrong. Mikoto simply nodded her head in a grateful manner before she looked to Sasuke and let a frown come to her face. The massacre had hit him hard. His father had died, and from what everyone said, Itachi...Itachi was the cause of it. Everyone had given both of them looks of disgust. That was the main reason they had left the compound.

They finished eating, Sasuke actually eating something after a while of just staring at his plate. Ichigo rose from the table and took the dirty plates to the sink.

"I'll do that Ichigo, you go see the Hokage." Kushina said as Ichigo looked over his shoulder at her.

"You sure Kushina?" Ichigo asked and she nodded her head. "Well, alright then. I'll go get changed and I'll see you guys some time later on. I'll drop Naruto off at the academy on my way."

"Thanks Ichigo." He nodded his head before going to get dressed. He left with Naruto, dropping the boy off at the academy before heading over to the Hokage tower. He sat in reception for about fifteen minutes before he was allowed to enter. Sarutobi looked up at him with a frown on his face.

"Ichigo, good to see you." Ichigo simply nodded and sat down in the seat across from the Hokage. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm quitting the Anbu." Sarutobi's eyes went wide. "It's not just because of last night, I have been thinking about this for a while. Naruto's just started the academy and I feel like I haven't been there for him over the last year."

"I see." Sarutobi nodded as he pulled out the resignation forms. "Then what will you do?" Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I want to become a Tokubetsu Jonin." Ichigo told him surprising the old man across from him. "I don't want a team, I'd be no good at teaching anyone, especially three kids at once. Plus, I don't handle impatience well." Sarutobi nodded his head before he saw a folder on his desk and smiled lightly.

"What about one student? Do you think you could handle that?" Sarutobi asked making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at him. "I have a special case waiting for a Jonin instructor capable of handling her... unique personality." He handed the folder over to Ichigo who flicked it open.

"She's had four Jonin in the last month?" Ichigo questioned skimming over the Jonin names that had tried to become her Sensei.

"Indeed, all quit. She's quite the handful." Sarutobi told him. "Honestly, I don't know anyone else other then you who could take over her teachings." He admitted. "I was about to let her go and learn under Ibiki in the interrogation unit but I would like to keep her away from there as long as possible." Ichigo nodded as he continued to look over the girls profile. "So what do you say?" Ichigo thought for a moment as he closed the girl's profile and looked up at the old man sitting across from him.

"I guess I'll give it a shot." Sarutobi nodded his head with a grateful smile.

"Anko should be in the dango store just down main." He told him. "I'll send a messenger for her to meet you there if she isn't already." Ichigo nodded his head and stood up and headed for the door. "Good luck Ichigo."

**Tokubetsu Jonin:** Special High Ninja


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo stood outside the dango restaurant, scratching the side of his head while halfway through a yawn. He rubbed his eyes before walking into the restaurant with Anko's folder under his arm. The waitress handed him a menu and he nodded his head at her before scanning over the restaurant and it's patrons, seeing a fourteen year old sitting at a table by herself with a plate of dango in front of her. She had a bored look on her face as she played with one of the sharp sticks the dango came on. Ichigo made his way over and simply sat across from her, making her glare at him from where she sat.

"What." She growled out. Ichigo just sighed and placed the folder down on the table and opened the menu in front of him, beginning to look through it before it was rudely pulled out from his grip. "What the hell do you want!" She snapped at him. Ichigo sighed once more before flicking the folder over to her.

"That's your file." Ichigo told her picking the menu back up. "I'm your new Sensei." Anko narrowed her eyes at the folder before opening it, seeing that he had been telling her the truth. The only way he could have gotten this folder was from the Hokage himself. Ichigo just hummed behind the menu and Anko looked up at him before he laid the menu down and she got a good look.

"You're barely older then I am!" She snapped. "Why the hell would I want you as my Sensei!"

"Look Anko, here's the thing. I don't want a three genin squad and you don't want some run of the mill Jonin teaching you." Ichigo told, her making her sit back down and listen to him. "So it's a win win for the both of us." He shrugged before calling over the waitress and placing his order. Anko eyed him suspiciously for a moment before placing the dango stick in her mouth.

"I don't even know who you are." She told him. "Never heard of you before." Ichigo shrugged as he looked out the window. "The hell is your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said as he rolled his head to look at her with half lidded eyes. The couch hadn't been all that comfortable to sleep on last night.

"Well, I'm not going to team up with some no name Jonin." Anko growled stuffing another piece of dango into her mouth. Ichigo sighed before reaching down into his pocket and pulled out a bingo book. He flipped the book open and began to go through pages. Anko gave him a curious look before he placed the bingo book down on the table and turned it so she could see the person he had turned too. Her eyes went wide as she stared at an Anbu member with orange hair and a mask with black lines down it's face and a sword on his back. Her mouth dropped even more as she saw the bounty on his head.

"The reason you don't know me is because I just quit the Anbu this morning and I haven't done anything else worth my name in that book." Ichigo told her with a shrug as he leaned back in his chair and stared at her with his brown eyes. She huffed and snapped the bingo book shut, slidding it across the table back to him.

"How's someone so young get that big a price on their head?" She questioned.

"I'm older then I look." He told her as the waitress came back and placed his meal down on the table in front of him. He nodded his thanks and she walked away as he began to eat.

"You're not like any of the other Jonin that had said they would become my teacher." She said folding her hands underneath her chin. "Most steer away from me."

"I know." He said. "Because you were Orochimaru's student, right?" Anko's eyes narrowed but she nodded her head none the less. Ichigo shrugged. "Never knew him, though it sure sounds like he made some weird ass experiments." Ichigo sighed remembering the twelve squad captain and his crazy experiments. "I've seen something similar. I can't say to what extent because I never saw Orochimaru's work though." Anko just stared at him. She had never seen a Shinobi of Konoha talk so casually about Orochimaru before. Even ones who hadn't met him still said bad things about him. "So what if you were his student, you're not now."

"You're weird." Anko told him with a smile. "Weird, but cool." Ichigo sighed before a smile of his own came to his face.

"So, you in?"

"Just as long as I don't have to call you Sensei." She said with irritation.

"That's fine." Ichigo shrugged. "Not one for formalities myself anyway." He told her. She just smiled and nodded her head and offered her hand which he reached out and took.

"Then I'm in." Ichigo nodded his head before he yawned.

"I'll test your skills out tomorrow and see where you stand." Ichigo told her. "Haven't been getting the best sleep lately."

"How old are you?" She asked making him raise an eyebrow at her as he saw she was staring at him with a lot of concentration.

"Hmm..." He hummed in thought. "Well, I've been in Konoha for five years now, so... twenty."

"You look like you're still a teen!" She shouted at him. "I want to learn how to stay young!" Ichigo chuckled lightly remembering Naruto wanting to know the same thing the day before. Ichigo and Anko both finished up their meal and walked to the counter. Ichigo laid enough cash down for both their meals, surprising Anko a bit but otherwise she didn't say a word about it. The strange duo walked down the street before Ichigo stopped in front of a middle class apartment block.

"Well, this is me." Anko told him. "I live here with a friend of mine." Ichigo looked up and saw a door open and saw Kurenai walk out.

"Anko! Where have you been. You had better not been out eating dango!" She shouted before noticing Ichigo was next to her. "Oh, hey Ichigo."

"Hey Kurenai." Ichigo waved up at her. "Guessing you live with Kurenai?" Ichigo questioned as he looked down at the pouting teen next to him.

"Yeah." She grumbled out. "She's always on me about me eating dango like I'll get fat or something. I'm a Kunoichi for crying out loud, I'll work it off." Ichigo simply chuckled before placing his hand on her head and ruffled her hair up a bit.

"I'll see you tomorrow Anko, so rest up tonight. I'll test you out tomorrow and see what I need to teach you. I'll pick you up here in the morning." He told her before walking off raising his hand in a farewell. She smiled brightly before running up the stairs to see Kurenai with a questioning look.

"Why were you hanging out with Ichigo?" Kurenai asked.

"He's my new Sensei." Anko grinned at her. "Finally the old fart got me someone that's cool." Kurenai chuckled nervously. "What?"

"You know who he is right?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, why? He was in Anbu, no big."

"Anko." Kurenai said sternly. "He can take on Kushina Uzumaki and come out the victor." Anko's eyes shot wide open in shock as she stared at her friend. "Kushina-sensei said that he wasn't even going full strength. She seems to think he's holding back in their spars." Anko's jaw dropped. Kushina was a Legend among Kunochi and one of the strongest in Konohagakure after the Hokage and a select other few but even then she had proven herself strong when she faced off against the strongest.

"Wow... my new Sensei is awesome!" Kurenai could only sweat drop at the younger girls enthusiasm.

X-X

Anko stood in the morning sun with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait until Ichigo showed up to test her. After Orochimaru had... left her, she hadn't found anyone worth teaching her. She would only take someone strong, strong enough to make her stronger to go after the Sannin. Ichigo would be able to do that easily. She smiled even wider when she saw Ichigo's silhouette down the street... only something was wrong. His shoulders were slumped and he had a very pissed look on his face. Also... there was a black smudge on his forehead.

"Ichigo!" Anko waved at him. "What happened to you?" She questioned.

"Stupid pervert, stupid author, stupid Jiraiya." Ichigo growled as he marched past her, Anko following in step behind him.

X-Half an Hour Earlier-X

Ichigo moaned in his sleep before he heard light giggling. His eyes twitched behind his eyelids before cracking them open. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw Jiraiya crouched next to the futon Kushina had set up for him in the corner of the living room. Jiraiya was crouched on his heels with a notepad in his hand, writing down..something... before giggling once more.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo roared gripping the front of Jiraiya's shirt.

"Oh, morning Ichigo. Didn't know you were up." Jiraiya laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously giving the old pervert mere seconds to see the danger zone he was in and Jiraiya gulped. "You see... you uh... you were having a very intense dream about someone and I just thought it might be good material so... you know." He said looking at his discarded pad and pen. Jiraiya screamed as Ichigo relentlessly attacked, waking the Uzumaki household up with quite a shock. Ichigo had the Sannin in a head lock, but at one stage in there fight Jiraiya had managed to get the upper hand and write his autograph on Ichigo's forehead.

X-Back to Present time-X

Both stopped at an empty training ground. Ichigo was finally getting over the perverted Sannin's greeting that morning and turned to Anko who was grinning from ear to ear at him.

"You're attitude sure has changed since we first met yesterday." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Well yeah, after Kurenai told me you can take on Kushina Uzumaki! Why the hell would I not want you to be my Sensei! You're awesome!" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as she grinned at him. "So you got to test me right?" Ichigo nodded his head as he pulled the large cleaver off his back and stuck it into the earth next to him. Anko watched as he simply rose his hand and pointed it at her.

"Bakudo #1 Sai." He said and before Anko knew it, her arms were twisted behind her back in a painful way and she was on the ground struggling to get out of the weird hold that Ichigo had on her.

"Hey! What the hell did you do to me! Let me up!" Anko yelled at him.

"This is the start of your training." Ichigo told her as he sat down his back leaning up against Zangetsu. "If you can get out of that I'll start to see where your true level lies." He told her. She growled as she started to struggle even more against the kido spell, only to roll around the entire training field for hours. "Haha, maybe I should have got a whole three genin. It would have been hilarious to see three people doing this." He chuckled to himself as Anko yelled and cursed at him to let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Before you read this chapter I only need to let you all know that from now on, all the chapters will have been reworked, meaning that I've put in quite a few details that were not originally in the original chapters. I've also changed a few things and expanded the relationships Ichigo's made since coming to this world. Be sure to look out for these changes and details so you don't get confused when the new chapters are released. Just a heads up is all.**

**With that, Please Enjoy!**

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 9**

Anko growled underneath her breath. She had made it to her knees but she still couldn't move her arms from behind her back and the sun was starting to go down. She had been in the kido spell for a whole damn day and she wasn't able to get out of it! Ichigo looked to be sleeping as he laid up against his large cleaver like sword, but she knew better. She knew that he was meditating. She growled again trying to force her arms apart but was rewarded with nothing, not even a damn inch!

"You're losing daylight." Ichigo called out. "Who knows what comes out at night here." Anko growled again before pushing herself up to her feet and glared at the orange haired soul reaper.

"Get me out of this thing!" Anko roared at him but didn't get a response. "Ahh!" She shouted at the top of her lungs but she only saw a few birds fly away from the trees in the distance. She took in deep breaths before closing her eyes and steadying her breathing. _'Okay, calm down Anko. This is a test and I have to get out of it on my own, I just need to concentrate.' _She let chakra run through her entire body before she made the flow go to her arms. She went to pull them apart before she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ichigo giving her a serious expression.

"You passed. Let the chakra out of your arms slowly." He ordered her in a tone that said obey. She nodded her head and allowed the chakra to flow back through her body evenly with Ichigo letting the Kido release. She gasped as her arms were freed from behind her back and she let them fall limply at her sides.

"Why did you stop me? I was just about to break out of it." She said with a tired voice. "I know I could of done it."

"No, you would have ended up killing yourself or, more likely, crippled yourself beyond repair." Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. "Kido isn't chakra, nor can it be broken by chakra." He told her seriously as they both sat on the ground, mostly to let Anko have a rest and to get feeling back in her arms.

"What's Kido?" She asked. "I've never heard of it before."

"It's an art only I can perform. Maybe in the future, if things go that way, I might be able to teach you a few spells but for now I'll teach you what I can and see where we go." She gave him a confused look before nodding her head.

"It's probably one of those Kekkei Genkai's I've heard about."

"Something like that." Ichigo smiled at her. "I didn't actually think you would use chakra to break from it so soon. You're smarter then you look."

"You calling me stupid looking?" She growled at him making him chuckle.

"Just an observation." He told, making her pout at him. "Come on, Kushina said she wanted to have you over for dinner tonight." Anko's eyes were wide as she stared at him. Did she just get invited to Kushina Uzumaki's house? "What's with the shocked look?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She told him as he helped her stand, of which she was grateful for.

"Tomorrow, your real training begins. I don't know a lot about jutsu but I can teach you Taijutsu and, if you want, Kenjutsu but not the type you know from your Shinobi teachings. It will be different, somewhat similar to the Samurai." He said, making Anko give a hesitant nod before she looked at the sword on his back and back to him as they walked down the street.

"I never really thought about fighting with a sword before." She told him.

"You don't have to, it was just a suggestion." He told her and she nodded. "Just letting you know it's there if you want to learn it." She nodded her head again and soon enough they reached a nice looking apartment building. The lights inside were on and they could see a few silhouettes in the windows moving about.

"So this is where Kushina Uzumaki lives." Anko breathed out making Ichigo chuckle.

"Don't let it get to her head that she has a fan." Ichigo told her, making her pout at him once more before they ascended the staircase to the apartment. Ichigo opened the door to let Anko in only for them to both sweat drop at the scene inside. Both Mikoto and Kushina were kicking a downed Jiraiya, of who was on the floor begging for mercy. Sasuke and Naruto were on the couch looking over the back of it, watching what was happening. "I'm home." Ichigo said, bringing everyone's attention to the two newcomers.

"Ichigo!" Naruto shouted. "I totally missed you today! You were gone even before I got up." He pouted at the orange haired teen.

"Blame the damn pervert for that one, Naruto." Ichigo told him. "He woke me up with his damn... research as he likes to call it." Mikoto and Kushina cracked there knuckles over the man who whimpered at the sound.

"It's not what it sounds like!" Jiraiya shouted jumping to his feet, miraculously recovering from his earlier beating. "Ichigo was having a naughty dream!"

"Don't tell them that!" Ichigo roared a blush on his face. Jiraiya was barged over as both woman ran to Ichigo, each grabbed one of his hands and brought it up, stars gleaming in there eyes as they both stared at him. Ichigo tried to pull his hands away from the hands that were holding his, but even though their hands were soft, it still felt like an iron grip.

"Who were you dreaming about, Ichigo?" They both asked in unison

"Was it a girl we know? Maybe Ayame from the Ramen stand? I hear she has a thing for you, ya know." Kushina asked nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"No, I reckon it's an older woman Kushina. Maybe Tsume from the Inuzuka clan." Mikoto said, nudging Ichigo also in the other side as he tried to pull his hands from their grips.

"Maybe it was one of you fine ladies." Jiraiya said as he leaned over the couch next to Sasuke. "Maybe both." A perverted giggle escaped his lips and it was to late to apologize before Ichigo's foot found the center of his face, sending him flying back and rolling into the laundry room.

"Keep your damn fantasies to yourself!" Ichigo roared at him before he heard to slight giggles from behind him. He looked back to see Kushina and Mikoto both with glazed over eyes and he groaned to himself. Oh great. Turning his glare on Jiraiya, it made the old pervert flinch in fright under the Kurosaki's menacing gaze.

"Ah... Ichigo, what is going on?" Anko asked as he noticed the whole household was a bunch of whack jobs.

"A daily life in the Uzumaki household, Anko." Ichigo told her. Kushina, seemingly snapping out of her daze of...interesting train of thought, turned to see Anko for seemingly the first time.

"You must be Ichigo's new student." Kushina smiled. "I'm glad you accepted to come to dinner tonight. Sorry that it's a little crowded."

"It's not a problem." Anko smiled widely. "But can I use your bathroom? Ichigo was kind of rough earlier."

"Hehe...rough." Mikoto giggled, still in her crazed fantasy. Kushina simply giggled and led Anko towards the bathroom as Ichigo made his way into the kitchen to see Jiraiya sitting at the table.

"Ah, good to see you Ichigo. Sorry about this morning. I just couldn't help it, you know?" Ichigo scowled at him but sat down none the less. "How long has it been since we last talked?"

"Three months ago when I had to deliver that report to the Hokage." Jiraiya nodded his head as he tapped his pen down on the table. "So Itachi went through with it?" Ichigo frowned but nodded his head. "That boy, a pacifist when needed, an assassin when not. I really thought the old man wouldn't make him go through with it. I tried to get here before it happened." Jiraiya shook his head. "You quit Anbu."

"Yeah, this past year Naruto has mostly been on his own. I've been out on missions during the nights and Kushina is gone days at a time, sometimes a for weeks. It's not healthy for him to be alone all the time."

"I agree." Jiraiya told him.

"If anything, I should have quit earlier." Ichigo mused to himself.

"I've been thinking about coming back to Konoha to set up base here for a few years, at least until Naruto graduates the academy. I could teach him a thing or two from time to time."

"The apartments are way too small for all of us and I don't know when or even if Mikoto and Sasuke will be moving out." Ichigo said rubbing his chin. "Maybe it's time I start looking for a place of my own."

"Nonsense." Jiraiya laughed, making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at him. "Well, I'm sure Kushina hasn't said anything but she has all the rights to the Namikaze compound since she was the wife of the heir to the estate."

"Minato." Ichigo said, remembering the blonde haired Hokage who brought him to this world, along side this world's Shinigami. Jiraiya nodded his head. On the tenth of October, every year, Kushina, Naruto, and Ichigo would all pay their respects to the man that saved the village and changed Ichigo's life.

"It's quite the large estate. I'm sure that Kushina, if things keep going the way they are, might consider moving in there in the near future." Ichigo frowned at that. While he was slightly glad that he wouldn't have to move out, he knew Kushina was still hurting over the incident concerning the late Yondaime Hokage. Plus, over the years he had been in Konoha, he had grown accustom to living with Naruto and Kushina. It would be too much of a change to suddenly start living on his own.

_'Perhaps I should look into buying a plot of land and building a home because that estate is Naruto's by right and he'll need a place of his own when he gets older.' _Ichigo mused. Although neither Kushina nor Jiraiya knew it, Ichigo had gathered up quite the sum of currency from his Anbu missions, some of which involved guarding a Daimyo or two. At times they went wrong because of misinterpreted information and end result was more rewarding, from fending off Nuke-nin to some shinobi from other villages. Least to say those missions paid quite the hefty sum along with building a few alliances with the Daimyo's he protected due to his actions.

He shook his head, thinking there would be time to think about that later. He perked up though when he heard someone walking into the kitchen, only to see Naruto walking through the door with a big smile on his face as he grinned at Ichigo and Jiraiya.

"Hey Ero-sennin, how long are you staying this time?" Naruto questioned, making the older man's eyebrow twitch at the nickname his god son had given him since he started to talk. It didn't help that as soon as Naruto could understand the word pervert, Kushina had all but nailed it into his mind that Jiraiya was one. Ichigo just gave a small smirk since he found it funny to see Jiraiya squirm at his nickname. The way he saw it was that no one deserved his respect unless they earned it, just like with old man Yama. He didn't care if he was the Sotaicho of the Gotei 13, you would need to earn his respect to make him acknowledge you with respect.

It would seem Naruto was gonna follow his philosophy...

"Might stay for a couple of years, Naruto." The blonde boys eyes widened and the grin on his face grew wider.

"Really?" He asked and Jiraiya nodded. "Sugoi! You can teach me a bunch of jutsu!''

"That was the plan, Naruto." Jiraiya laughed. "I'll teach you a few things your mother doesn't even know. But remember, Jutsu isn't everything to being a Shinobi"

"Better not be perverted things." Ichigo told him. "You have already seen how Kushina gets when something like that gets into Naruto's head." Jiraiya chuckled nervously but nodded.

"I'll keep it strictly to jutsu and teachings of the Shinobi Way. I'll let you have the 'talk' with him though." Ichigo turned a tad pale at that as he started to sweat. Oh Kami! He was going to kill this old pervert!

"Talk?" Naruto questioned. "What talk?"

"Not until you're older!" Ichigo snapped at him, making Jiraiya roar in laughter. "And your mother can tell you about that!"

"Kaa-san! What's the talk?" Naruto called out, making both Ichigo and Jiraiya turn deathly pale as they heard a gasp, followed by loud stomping before the enraged woman stood in the kitchen door, glaring at both Ichigo and Jiraiya. "Ichigo and Ero-sennin, were talking about some talk that they had to give me? They said you can do it. So what is it?" Kushina's eyes narrowed even more.

"I'll tell you when you are older Naruto. A lot older. You shouldn't even know about the 'talk' until you're older." She said with her eyes narrowing dangerously on the two, an expression forming on her beautiful face that showed the inner mother tigress that was about to jump at the first one that was close to poisoning her innocent baby's mind. Ichigo acted quickly as he pointed to Jiraiya discreetly. ''He brought it up...'' Jiraiya turned to him with shock and betrayal, only for Kushina jump over the table, gripping his throat before shaking him back and forth. ''How dare you Ero-teme! I'll make you regret trying to poison my baby's mind, tte'bane!'' She said as Ichigo watched with, smirking, as Jiraiya tried to get out of the redheads monstrous grip, only to end in vain.

Poor Naruto just watched the scene with a confused look until he just shrugged and walked out while Ichigo, seeing foam coming out of Jiraiya's mouth, decided to stop it. Standing up he put a hand on Kushina's shoulder ''Alright, enough Kushina, I think he gets it.'' He chuckled as Kushina stopped to look at him with a stern expression but it only proved to make her cute, all things considered. Yet when she saw his brown eyes staring into her own, she lost all desire to beat the pervert into a bloody smear.

''F-fine, tt'ebane, I'll get dinner finished. Anko is with Mikoto out on the couch, Ichigo." She said with a blush coloring her cheeks. Ichigo nodded his head and watched Kushina get back to cooking. With that, he kneeled down to Jiraiya and gave the old man a smirk. ''Payback's a bitch huh?'' he said as Jiraiya gave him a glare.

''I hate you...'' Ichigo just shook his head before he hauled the old perv up from the floor before walking out into the lounge room.

"So Anko, did you like Ichigo's training?" Mikoto asked, making the younger girl pout.

"No! He used these weird spell thingy on me and I couldn't move my arms at all!" Anko whined. "I was stuck like that all day trying to break out of it and all he did was laugh at me!"

"Those kido spells sure are a hassle." Naruto said, sitting next to Anko. He had seen Ichigo do a few and knew they were destructive but also very useful. "He won't teach me how to do them though." He pouted as Ichigo chuckled and sat on a recliner. Jiraiya took a place up on the floor where he had situated his writing material on a coffee table while Sasuke simply sat on the couch next to his mother.

"I told you Naruto, when you're older." Ichigo told him, enjoying making his little brother squirm. "When you graduate the academy, that is." Naruto just pouted as everyone laughed at the blonde's expense.

"But still." Anko grinned. "I can't wait until Ichigo starts to teach me real stuff." She grinned causing Ichigo to look at her with an amused glance.

Oh, she would be regretting those words...

**Feedback and constructive criticism would be very much appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Constructive criticism would be much appreciated.**

**Now please, Enjoy!**

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 10**

Anko collapsed to the ground, completely drenched in sweat. She had been training with Ichigo for almost three months now and she still hadn't been able to keep up with his crazy training. She always collapsed after a day of it, sometimes even before the day was out she would collapse from exhaustion, always wondering why Ichigo could keep going like he hadn't spent a whole day training. She at least knew she was getting stronger though. She could feel her body becoming more aware and more physically fit to adapt to battle. Ichigo's incredible speed, restrained as it was, and his skills in battle made her learn real quick how to avoid and guard when needed. Her reflexes were honing at an incredible rate thanks to the spars she had with the Kurosaki. Her natural flexibility was being push to its limits and beyond to just get through the training alone.

But she was getting stronger, faster, more acute, and more aware to her surroundings. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Ichigo was a _sadist_ of a Sensei. For Kami's sake, who throws a person in the Forest of Death with only a single kunai and the clothes on their back?! That part of her training with Ichigo was explained as to test her drive to survive under the most harsh conditions. Left there for a total of 3 days, Anko pushed all her survival lessons to the max while living off the predators that came after her by cooking them over a campfire while using the river and streams as a source of water.

Honestly, she was starting to pity Naruto. The poor kid had no idea what he was in for when he got older...

She groaned as her wrists strained to hold her weight as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She looked to see Ichigo standing a few meters away, sword in hand over his shoulder as her own sword laid in front of her broken in two. Ichigo sighed in annoyance as he walked forward and crouched down before the broken blade, placing Zangetsu down his back, bandages wrapping around it once more.

"We really need to find you a durable weapon, not these shitty Anbu ones." Ichigo told her, making her chuckle lightly.

"You were in Anbu." She teased only for him to flick her forehead causing to give a small ''Itai!'' as she rubbed the red spot on her forehead while glaring at her Sensei.

"Yeah, but I had Zangetsu." Ichigo said simply, placing the broken blade into his pack. "It's not the same as a shitty Anbu blade." She smiled as he offered her his hand and reached her own hand out and took his before she was pulled to her feet. "Come on, you need a break anyway. We can head into the Village and look for a decent blade. I think my asking for Anbu blades from the HQ is starting to irritate a few people." She chuckled lightly but nodded her head as they both walked over to where they usually left their supplies when they trained.

They never left the village, but on more then one occasion a training session would go on for days at a time so they usually stacked a supply of water and food pills just in case. Or if given a Mission, they would train along the way and the way back because everyday was used for training. Anko grabbed a bottle of water and cracked it open before downing half of it, taking a deep sigh before she smiled.

"Alright, let's go see if we can find a blade just as good as yours." Anko smiled, making Ichigo place a hand on her head and ruffle her hair.

"Nothing is as good as Zangetsu." He winked at her, making her pout at him before the two walked towards the village, Anko idly drinking from her bottle of water as they walked. Anko liked walking with Ichigo. She never got the glares or the looks she did when she was alone or even if she was out with Kurenai.

Nobody messed with Ichigo. Any who did, well, let's just say they didn't ever again. Not that he killed them, but Anko actually didn't know what he did. Last time it had happened was two months ago when a drunk villager had called her a snake whore. Ichigo had calmly placed a hand on the man's shoulder and led him into an alley they were near. The next thing Anko knew was that the man was screaming his lungs out as Ichigo calmly walked back out like nothing happened. She had seen the sight of the man and hadn't seen any wounds on him. He looked fine physically at least. Mentally, however, was something else entirely. It was as if the man had seen the devil himself!

The last she heard, he was taken into one of Konoha's asylums and was yet to be even be released due to irrational fear at the sight of anything having to do with orange, white, or yellow of all things.

She had summed it up to some form of Genjutsu but she knew Ichigo couldn't use Genjutsu. Alas, she shrugged, as long as he didn't use it on her, she would be fine not knowing what had happened. The duo walked into a renowned weapons shop and was greeted by a purple haired woman who went wide eyed dropping the sword she had been looking at.

"Taicho!" She shouted while saluting, making Ichigo groan slightly under his breath as he stared at the Anbu member who was in civilian clothes.

"Yugao." Ichigo said, running a hand through his hair in annoyance. "I'm not your Taicho any more."

"Once a Taicho, always a Taicho, sir!" She continued to salute.

"Knock it off!" Ichigo growled. "Geez, you try to get away from all this and nobody let's you." He mumbled, making Anko chuckle lightly. "Anko, this is Yugao Uzuki." He told his student. "Yugao, this is Anko Mitarashi, my student." Ichigo continued walking further into the store, Anko standing awkwardly as Yugao looked at her before walking forward and looking her over.

"You're why he left the ops?" She asked, tilting Anko's head up by her chin and making her look side to side as Yugao looked her over before Anko slapped her hand away.

"Ever heard of invasion of personal space?!" Anko growled. "Because that's what you're doing!" Yugao simply shrugged before going back to the sword she had been looking at. Anko huffed and walked over to Ichigo, of who was looking at a few swords as well.

"It's all crap." Ichigo huffed in annoyance, making Anko gasp. These were incredible blades, some even forged from the lands of Tetsu no Kuni, and he see's them all as crap?! What exactly were her sensei's standards?! "I was hoping we would be able to find a decent sword in the village." He mused. "Guess we will have to find something outside the village." He sighed. "I'll go clear a small trip with the Hokage, you go and pack for a two week trip. We will do some training out on the road as well." He told her, leading her towards the door. "Meet me at the gate in two hours alright?"

"Alright! See you later Ichigo-sensei!" She called out running off down the street as Ichigo groaned at what his student called him. He thought she wouldn't use it, but over the course of the three months she grew to be respectful towards him and spoke only to him with such respect, yet it only annoyed him because he just wasn't one for honorifics. Anko proved to be adamant about addressing him as such since he proved to her to be someone she could trust utterly and completely.

He also thought she did it just to annoy him as well...

Ichigo walked out into the middle of the street before looking back to see Yugao looking at him from the door of the weapons shop.

"You left to look after her?" She questioned.

"I left for my own reasons, Yugao." Ichigo told her, turning to walk down the street. Yugao caught up to him and matched his stride. "Leave it be Yugao, I'm not going back."

"Of course." She told him. "It is your choice. But remember." She grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up over his shoulder to show his Anbu tattoo. "Once an Anbu, always an Anbu." Ichigo looked into her eyes before nodding and she smiled. "Good to see you, taicho."

"Likewise, Yugao. I'll try and catch up with you more often, alright?" She nodded her head and let Ichigo walk off before she herself walked back towards the weapon store.

As Ichigo walked along the streets, he ignored some of the stares he got as his mind went to other things that's happened over the course of the last 3 months. Besides his training of Anko, he had taken it upon himself to help Mikoto with Sasuke. The boy had been proving to become more reclusive since what happened with Itachi still hurt him. He took it upon himself to nip the problem in the bud. He talked with Sasuke and made him realize that even with all that's happened, he still had his mother Mikoto, he had his best friend Naruto, and those of the rest of his Clan that still survived. Pushing them away wouldn't help him and Ichigo would be _damned_ to see Sasuke fall to the darkness of revenge because he knew all too well what it felt like. Seeing as his own mother Masaki had been killed by Grand Fisher, and he never was able to fulfill the desire to kill that hollow, the burning hatred he felt still flickered within him. He wouldn't let Sasuke fall down that path because he still had his whole life ahead of him.

Besides, he would deal with Itachi. he was the kids former Taicho and as such, it was his responsibility to deal with him.

Though after that, Ichigo noted that Sasuke was becoming more open with his mother, and while he still spat with Naruto with their ongoing rivalry, he smiled more often now. However, he did notice the boy looked toward him for guidance just as Naruto did when he hit a problem he couldn't figure out, whether it be with certain Taijutsu katas or with his physical training. Something he was able to help with as he put him under the same regime he had Naruto under.

The boy still cursed his name every time he was done which made him laugh every time...

Another thing that came up was that he was noticing a slight change in his reiryoku from his daily meditation. While he refused to learn anything chakra related, he did decide to take up to learning more of this world's meditation practices, which he found to be a bit similar to his old worlds known practices. But the one he was using was practiced by the Monks of this world, which they used to hone their senses in the spiritual. They utilized the nature around them as a catalyst so they could peacefully train and hone their spiritual senses since the nature in this world proved to be a great asset to keeping your mind completely at ease.

He took to using this practice for a the last 2 years by going out early in the morning to the Forest of Death where he was fully immersed in nature's wonders. He would always meditate under the greatest waterfall letting the pressure of the water push him down, which he used to strengthen his patience and kept at it until he could meditate under the waterfall without even noticing the waterfall's immense pressure on his body. Because of this, he was noticing that his reiryoku had become much stronger and more dense from his routine meditation. Zangetsu theorized that the cause was from possibly absorbing small amounts of energy within the air.

Which was the energy of Nature itself, Natural energy.

The specifics were a bit confusing but he was able to realize the natural energy he was absorbing was melding within his Spirit form, empowering his reishi and reiyoku, which in turn was causing his reiatsu to become all the more dense and heavy, of which he worked to keep under control as it continued to become stronger. He didn't really know what the effects would cause but so far neither he, Zangetsu, or his Hollow had felt any disturbances within his soul. So for now he would keep doing it unless he hit something that could possibly hurt him.

As he continued his stride, Ichigo perked up when his mind went to another change that's come over the last three months. Smiling a bit, he turned to the sky and spoke. ''Ah, I almost forgot I need to go check up on that.'' With a simple blur of his feet, he vanished in shunpo, causing those that were looking at him to blink in shock when he just vanished faster then they could even comprehend.

On the outskirts of Konoha, bypassing the Clan District and leaving the villages walls a bit just into the woods, Ichigo appeared in a vastly open area that was probably around 3000 square feet with plenty of the forests surrounding the area. Up ahead, he could heard the sounds of the waterfall not far from the open area. Then he looked to ahead of him to see a bunch of contractors working on foundation which, from looking at the results, brought a small smile to his face.

The foundation took up most of the clearing and was still in early work, but the layout was in the process of being built.

''Ah! Ichigo-san!'' A shout made Ichigo turn to see a man with a small yellow safety helmet on his head. It was an older man with gray spiky hair and goatee to match. Alongside him was a young man with black spiky hair black eyes and a scar in the shape of an X on his chin. Seeing the two men walk over to him, Ichigo gave them a nod.

''Tazuna-san, Kaiza-san, how are things?'' He greeted the two. The older man named Tazuna gave a chuckle as he wiped the sweat from his face with a white towel.

''All is good. We've just gotten the rest of the materials we'll be needing so we can start working on this project you've hired us for. Gotta admit kid, this has got be my biggest project yet. Aside from the bridge back home, of course.'' He said with a chuckle as Kaiza nodded in agreement with a grin of his own. ''I agree, you must have a big family for something like this, Ichigo-san.'' He said, causing the Kurosaki to chuckle.

''In a manner of speaking, the place we're living in now is becoming a bit small so I'm planning ahead.'' He said only for Tazuna to elbow him with a suggestive grin.

''Oh? Could it also mean your planning to have a kid? Planning to expand that already big family of yours? You gonna get with that woman you talked about, Kushina was it?'' He said, only to get an annoyed stare from the Kurosaki as his cheeks changed color with a tint of red at what the old man was suggesting. He only spoke of Kushina with Tazuna for a time but did the old guy have to take out of perspective like this?

''Stupid old man...'' he said only causing Tazuna to grin even more.

_'...You didn't deny it, Ichigo...'_

**'Haha! He's right Kingy! Are you gonna finally grow a fucking pair and get with that chick? I can already see the little monsters you two would bring in this world! Hahahahahaha!'**

Ichigo just scowled at his two inner spirits commented on his love life but choose to ignore it for now he spoke to the two contractors. ''Whatever, old man. Anyways, I appreciate you two coming down. I can't think of any better contractors then you guys.'' he said only for Kaiza to wave his hand.

''Ah, don't worry about it, it's the least we can do after all you've done or us.'' Ichigo sighed at that. Over the last three months, he and Anko were tasked by Hiruzen to go escort Tazuna back home, only to be attacked by a couple of Nuke-nin, making what was a simple escort mission to be something of higher level. Tazuna confessed that because his country was in a state of poverty and oppression, he couldn't afford a B or A-Rank mission. He apologized about the lie but Ichigo had waved him off and stuck to the mission with Anko in tow, which shocked the old man.

He came to find out Tazuna's country was being ruled by Gato of Gato Transport, a shipping tycoon who, upon closer investigation, was using his import and export goods as a front to smuggle in illegal goods, such as drugs, weapons, slaves, which among them were mostly women and children. Gato was slowly chocking the life out of the Nami no Kuni because it wasn't connected to the mainland, which was why Tazuna and Kaiza were working on a bridge to connect the two lands together. Taking this as a threat, Gato hired Nuke-nin to hunt down the two, which was why Tazuna asked for help in the first place.

So when he and Anko arrived only to see the country in the state it was in, Ichigo had taken the objective to circumventing every one of Gato's thugs from the village while killing those that continued to resist without a shred of mercy. What he saw in that village, the state the children were in, begging for meager scraps of food to digging in trash bins. It angered Ichigo more then he would ever reveal. Then, for the few days, he and Anko kept looking for clues to Gato's hideout and once they dug up the information, he launched an attack. Taking out the hired Nuke-nin, it gave Anko a chance to fight a B-rank Nuke-nin so she could see the results of her training bare fruit.

After torching the building and taking all the money from Gato's bank accounts, Ichigo had Anko leave him with the sniveling man. What he did next, after he saw all the women in Gato's hideout being victimized and raped by him or his thugs, well, he didn't hold back on him and killed him in a manner befitting his moniker as the Reaper.

His hollow, still to this day, praised him for what he did to that piece of garbage, but Ichigo had been in such a state of rage and fury which possessed him, enthralled him to move, to slaughter everyone of those pieces of filth that dared to call themselves men or even human for that matter. There was a fine line to what Ichigo could forgive, but what he saw that day made him realize how dark this world really was and those of the worst of mankind didn't deserve mercy of any kind! Still, the mass slaughter he caused in the name of what the villagers went through day by day and year by year weighed heavily on his mind. That day, blood soaked every part of his body from the state of pure rage he was in, everything else was a blur to him. It was only Anko that pulled him from his depressed state for what he done. Trough her, he found the solace he needed to remember he did it for the people of Nami no Kuni.

After that, Ichigo gave the bank information to Tazuna so he could take back which was rightfully theirs, the hard earned money of Nami no Kuni. After which, with the money they acquired, they were able to buy the materials needed to finish the bridge and within a few days, the bridge was completed and the mission was accomplished. However, to Ichigo's embarrassment which Anko teased him for endlessly, Tazuna had named the bridge after him since he was to the one who killed their oppressor and helped restore the hope in the hearts of everyone in the country.

Because he and Anko helped them, Tazuna told them, should he ever need anything, to ask for him personally. And Ichigo did, seeing as he saw Tazuna and Kaiza's work of the bridge as a fine example of how great the two were as contractors. He trusted them the most to build the home he wanted for the family he's made here. Plus, he felt a weird nagging feeling that the apartment wouldn't suffice in the future and he felt it was right to be prepared.

''Yeah, well, I just wanted to come by and see how things were before I left with Anko out on a training trip.'' He said, making the two nod.

''Ah, right, well, don't worry since we have all the materials we need and with the foundation laid out, we should have it done possibly within half a year at most since your design is rather complex.'' He said, grumbling about the design, making Ichigo sweat drop.

''Alright, well, I'll be seeing you guys later then.'' With that said, Ichigo vanished in a shunpo while Tazuna and Kaiza looked towards the other workers.

''Alright! Break time's over! Let's get back to work!''

X-X

Ichigo went into his, or what once was his, room until Mikoto and Sasuke had taken it over. More Mikoto then Sasuke since all of Sasuke's belongings were still to be unpacked and he only slept in the room, spending most of his time in Naruto's room or at the academy. Ichigo still kept most of his belongings in here and Mikoto didn't mind when Ichigo needed to retrieve anything. He made sure not to bother her too much when retrieving anything.

"You're heading out?" Mikoto asked from the bedroom door, making Ichigo look over his shoulder from the pack he was packing.

"Yeah. Two weeks and I'll be back." Ichigo told her. "I'm taking Anko out on a training routine and, hopefully, get her a better blade."

"I see. You know, she has taken a liking to you Ichigo. It's hard to find you without her stuck at your side." Ichigo huffed as he turned back to his pack, making Mikoto chuckle. "So, when are you going to find yourself a girl Ichigo? You're what, twenty now? It's hard to say since you look so young."

"Something like that." Ichigo said, continuing to pack his bag up. "You know, Mikoto." Ichigo smiled as he turned and sat on his desk and looked up at her. "I think you're worried I won't find anyone suitable."

"It's not that at all, Ichigo." Mikoto chuckled lightly. "Just helping you get along is all. Us Shinobi aren't known for dying old, you know." She finished softly as a frown came to Ichigo's face. "But I know that one day we will be all sitting around while you're standing at the alter with a woman in a beautiful white dress or a kimono." She winked at him. "On your wedding day." She giggled. "Kushina will just weep."

"Hey Mikoto..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"Did you love Fugaku?" Mikoto went a bit wide eyed the question before she lowered her gaze slightly and pulled her arms up around her.

"No." She admitted. "Maybe once... but... in the end, I didn't truly love him like a wife should." She continued. "It was an arranged marriage within the clan that our two families both wanted. It never became more then that." Ichigo lowered his gaze. "But I felt sorrow when he died. Even though there was no love between us, we spent a majority of our lives together. I'm not happy that he passed but..."

"It's okay, you don't have to explain." Ichigo told her, turning and going to continue to pack. "I was just curious is all."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this serious, Ichigo." Mikoto giggled lightly. "I know Kushina and I are always teasing you but we do care. Please, take care on your trip. Take care of Anko too. ok?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder and smiled before giving her a nod.

"Tell Kushina I'll be back in two weeks. She won't be home tonight and will probably be get back late tomorrow afternoon from her mission. It's best if I leave during the day when Naruto's at the academy, otherwise he will pester me for him to go along." Mikoto chuckled lightly.

"Sasuke was the same with Itachi." Ichigo stopped for a moment, remembering the last time he had spoken with Mikoto's oldest child, how he had used a Getsuga to scare him off... something he hadn't used since coming to this world. He had relied on swordplay, hand to hand combat, and kido during his years, but he had shot the Getsuga off as a warning even though there had barely been any power behind it. A hand was placed on his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts and he looked to see Mikoto staring at him in worry. "You two were good friends, weren't you?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo said softly. "I...Mikoto...Itachi was my responsibility. No matter what other people think, that kid was my subordinate in the Anbu. He was a good kid, a pacifist more then anything. That's why what he did angers me. I won't let _anyone_ take the responsibility of dealing with him because he is my responsibility and mine alone, no one else's." his face turned into a firm scowl as Mikoto gained a worried look on her face. With the comfort of being alone, she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's body to the Kurosaki's surprise.

''...I knew...I knew you would shoulder that burden alone. If there was anyone that could help him, it would be you. You've already saved my youngest from going down that dark path. It's why I entrust Itachi's well being to you, Ichigo.'' She said for only him to hear. Ichigo closed his eyes as he turned around in Mikoto's hold. Placing a hand on her head, he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close.

''Don't worry about it, Mikoto, just continue with raising Sasuke and living your own life. I'll take care of Itachi when the need arises. I've failed him as his Taicho, but I won't fail him as his friend. You have my word on this.'' Pulling from the hug, Mikoto looked up at Ichigo, only to feel completely at ease once she saw his warm brown orbs filled with his unbreakable resolve.

She blinked when his thumb ran over her face, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. ''It'll be fine Mikoto, it will be just fine.''

Taking comfort in those words, Mikoto took Ichigo by surprise as a true smile stretched her face before she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, making his eyes widen a bit.

''You're right, I should just raise Sasuke. I'll always worry for Itachi, but I know he is in capable hands.'' She took hold of his hand in her own, showing just how big it was compared to her's. Running her fingers over the rough calluses of his hand, she took in the worn look of his hands, finding the power he gave off channel into her from her touch filling her with the warmth she had grown to love when in Ichigo's presence. Giving a sigh, she let go of his hand and looked up at him.

"You should get going. I'm sure Anko is excited to get to leave the village with you for the first time. You shouldn't keep her waiting." Ichigo stared at her for a few moments longer before he smiled her way, nodding his head. Slinging his pack over his shoulder. he walked to the door before he looked over his shoulder. looking her way.

"Yeah. Also, tell Jiraiya that if I hear anything about him trying to include Naruto more into his..._research_, I'll personally castrate him." Mikoto chuckled.

"You will have to beat me or Kushina to it first, Ichigo." She told him as he left the room. Ichigo walked out of the house, leaving Mikoto behind to stare where he once was. Then she looked to her hand, still feeling the warmth and roughness of Ichigo's hand. Then she touched her lips, remembering the small act of affection she showed mere moments ago. Her cheeks flushed crimson at what she did, but the beautiful smile on her face and the fast beat of her heart spoke volumes.

_'You truly are a wonderful man, Kurosaki Ichigo...to make me feel this way.'_

Unknown to this, Ichigo was walking to the main gate. He stopped by the Hokage's office to get the clearance for the trip. Making so he was on his way to the gates, where hopefully Anko would be waiting for him so they could leave straight away. Luckily, when he saw her spiky purple hair, he smiled as he walked up behind the young kunoichi, easily masking his presence from her. Then he leaned down to her ear and spoke.

''Boo!''

''Kyaaa!'' Ichigo laughed as Anko literally shot up in the air about 4 feet high. When she saw it was him was when she glared. Once she landed, she started to pummel him.

''Don't do that, Ichigo-sensei!'' she said with an embarrassed flush as Ichigo just chuckled more before she soon stopped. Crossing her arms with a huff, she glanced his way as she spoke.

"So, did everything get sorted out with the old man?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have a bag over my shoulder if it wasn't." Ichigo smirked at her, making Anko pout at him. "We've got two and a half weeks out of the village, but I'd rather we get back in the two weeks and relax for a couple of days before we start training again. You have your Jonin exams coming up, you know."

"You're actually going to recommend me?" She asked in shock. She was still just a chunin at the moment, and it wasn't unheard of young ninja becoming Jonin, but it didn't happen very often. Ichigo just nodded his head and the two walked out of the village.

"Yes, you've proven adequate with all fields in being a Shinobi and your Taijutsu and Kenjutsu alone are mid Jonin thanks to your training. However, first off we need to get you a sword that won't break in training. Until then, you're a chunin." Ichigo told her.

"What! That could be forever, going up against Zangetsu!" Anko shouted, waving her arms out in horror at him.

"Yep!" Ichigo laughed.

''Dammit, you're a _Sadist,_ Sensei!''

**Taicho:** Captain


	11. Chapter 11

**Not much done here minor tweaking and such at best.**

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 11**

Ichigo and Anko walked along the dirt road. They had left the Konoha two days ago and were now just crossing into the Land of Waves. Although they could have got here a lot sooner, they had simply taken their time, not in any real rush. Anko was smiling happily as she walked next to Ichigo, just enjoying being out of the village, not having to worry about what the villagers around her were thinking. Ichigo had his hands in his pockets as he looked up to the sky, a small frown on his face.

"Hey Ichigo..." Anko started, making Ichigo turn his attention to the younger girl walking beside him, a backpack on her back. She glanced up at him before looking back to where the road trailed off up head. "When we first met back in the dango shop, you said you had been in the village for five years. It's been bugging me for a while now, but where did you come from? What village?" She questioned. Ichigo stayed quiet for some time.

"My home is a long way away from here Anko. You've probably never heard of it before." Ichigo told her, making her look up at him to see a sad look on his face. "When I came to this village, it wasn't my wish. I was brought here by the Yondaime Hokage." Anko's eyes widened in surprise as Ichigo continued. "When he passed, he asked me to look after Kushina and Naruto for him. At first, I was angry, incredibly angry." Ichigo admitted to her. "I still don't know if I'll ever forgive completely." He sighed.

"If you were angry..." Anko hesitated. "Why did you do what Yondaime-sama wanted?" She questioned.

"When I awoke after the attack of the Kyuubi, I saw Kushina with Naruto, running from enraged villagers. At the start I didn't know who they were. I simply didn't care." He shrugged. "I just knew they needed help. I saw that Kushina was weak. Minato had given me a message to give to them. I was going to simply give it and walk away, turn my back on Kushina and Naruto. But I saw something in Naruto. I don't know, I can't explain it." Ichigo chuckled. "So I stayed."

"Don't you miss your home?" She questioned and saw that he stopped walking. She turned back to him to see him with a downcast expression.

"I do sometimes. I don't even see the village as my home, just somewhere that I am." He admitted making her eyes go wide. "But I can't go home, at least that was what I was told." He said truthfully. "And to be honest, I wouldn't even know how to get back." He looked up at her. "For now, all I can do is keep my home in my thoughts and hope that one day I'll get to see my friends and family again some day." Anko watched as Ichigo started to walk again, his face now holding his usual scowl. "Come on, we're burning daylight." Anko nodded and once again fell in step beside Ichigo. _'If what the Shinigami of this world said was true, then Aizen took control of everything and nothing remains." _With that thought, his scowl increased.

X-X

"Man, it's so boring without Ichigo here." Kushina pouted as she watched Mikoto move around the house, putting dishes away from their breakfast earlier. Kushina had just gotten back from taking Naruto and Sasuke to the academy. When she had returned, Jiraiya wasn't there and Mikoto had been doing the dishes.

"It's only been a day, Kushina. You sound like a wife missing her husband." Mikoto smirked, looking over her shoulder. Kushina blushed and turned her attention elsewhere. "You know, Ichigo doesn't really speak about himself all that much. Actually, he doesn't speak that much at all." She commented, remembering yesterday's rare moment when he spoke with her concerning Itachi. That was one of the rare few moments he ever truly spoke about things that concerned him.

"Ichigo..." Kushina tried to find the right words to describe Ichigo before furrowing her eyebrows. "Ichigo is Ichigo." She sighed. "It takes a while to figure him out and even longer for him to come around." Mikoto sat down across from Kushina and both women sighed.

"He needs a girlfriend." Mikoto drawled out.

"Agreed." Both looked at each other before giggling. "The girl that finally nabs him up is going to be one lucky lady." Kushina breathed out.

"You know, I was surprised when you brought him to the Uchiha compound for the first time. With that scowl of his, I thought he was going to be the usual stuck up annoying ass that you usually find in a bar looking for a good time. But he really surprised me." Mikoto continued. "He's truly a great man.''

"Man? Indeed he is." Kushina told her. "Sure, he may look like a teenager, but he's only a couple of years younger then we are Mikoto. Plus, he's very mature if with a bit of those adorable moments he has."

"Yeah, like when he had that piece of sausage sticking out of his mouth that one time. I swear, I almost glomped him for that. Sometimes I have remind myself his appearance deceives how old he really is, but he can be quite the deep person when he's serious." Kushina raised an eyebrow at that. When had she seen Ichigo serious? "Anyway, I've been thinking." Mikoto told her.

"Oh? What about?" Kushina questioned.

"I think it's about time I rejoin the Kunoichi corps." Kushina's eyes widened at that. "I can't keep living off you Kushina, and I don't want to go back to the Uchiha compound, at least not yet. Sasuke is growing up and is going to need his own space. He can't keep sharing a room with me. I've already taken Ichigo's room from him for far too long. So, I will rejoin the Kunoichi corps. Then, I can make some decent money off a few B-rank missions and get a small apartment somewhere."

"Mikoto, I told you, you can stay as long as you like." Kushina told her. "I was thinking about doing some renovations anyway, maybe an extra guest room for when Jiraiya comes. I've worked up enough money of the last couples of years. What's a few extra missions to do a few more renovations?" She asked with a smile. "You're not moving out. You still need time..."

"Thank you Kushina, I mean it, but..."

"No buts. You're staying and that's final. I won't throw my best friend out onto the street like that. If Ichigo hadn't been here, Naruto would have been on his own a lot of the time. If you're off doing missions, what will happen to Sasuke?" Mikoto frowned slightly and looked down at the table. "I can see it in his eyes Mikoto, he's taken what Itachi did hard. Itachi was Sasuke's hero, you said it more then once yourself. He needs his mother now more then ever. You can't be off doing missions while he's grieving like he is, like you are."

"Thank you Kushina, you're a great friend." Mikoto smiled as Kushina placed a hand on hers.

"The very best!" Kushina grinned. "And if it comes to it..." She trailed off with hesitation. "We... we always have the Namikaze estate."

X-X

"Hey look a snow rabbit." Anko said crouching down and looking at the white rabbit that was sitting in the middle of the road, simply sniffing the air, wondering if they were dangerous or not. "Hey there little guy." She cooed, holding her arms out gesturing for the rabbit to come forward. Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her.

"Anko, what season are we in now?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ah..."

"When was the last time it snowed?" He questioned once more.

"Well..." She trailed off.

"If it's not winter, and it's not snowing, why would there be a snow rabbit around?" He questioned again, making her sweat drop slightly before the two saw a young child running down the road with a smile, a backpack on their back.

"Snuffles!" The young boy called out a grin on his face at seeing the rabbit. "There you are! I found you!"

"There is your answer." Anko grinned up at Ichigo but saw he was frowning slightly as the boy ran up and grabbed the bunny, pulling it to his chest. "Something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine." He shrugged, the scowl coming back to his face as he saw a figure in the distance walking towards them. "You shouldn't stray to far from your guardian, kid." The young boy looked up at Ichigo, as if seeing the two for the first time. He bowed to them.

"Sorry, I'll go back straight away." Ichigo watched as the young boy ran back to the silhouette down the track. Anko rose back to her feet and looked along with Ichigo at the two far off in the distance.

"Anko."

"Yeah?" She questioned looking up at him to see him grasp the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "Get ready for a fight."

X-X

"It's not fair!" Naruto shouted, his mouth full of ramen, making his mother frown at him. They were currently at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Ayame and Teuchi frowned as they saw the usually happy vibrant blonde upset.

"Naruto, I don't care how angry you are, Ichigo and I have taught you better manners then that." Kushina scolded him, making him lower his gaze before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and letting out a quiet 'sorry'. "Now tell me again what happened." She told him.

"I couldn't do it!" He shouted angrily. "It came out funny looking and sick and was an instant fail!" He whined.

"The clone?" Naruto nodded sadly. "I did everything I needed to; your chakra exercises that you taught me, the teachers instructions, Sasuke even helped with my hand sign! Just why can't I make a clone?" He asked her. Kushina frowned as she stared into his blue eyes before turning to Teuchi.

"How much?" She asked.

"It's on the house today Kushina." Teuchi told her making her smile at him.

"Thank you." She bowed her head slightly. "Come on Naruto, we're going to go train for a bit."

"What's the point if I can't even make a clone." He mumbled before his mother grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the ramen stand, making Ayame and Teuchi laugh as he struggled to get out of his mother's grasp. When the two entered an empty training ground, Kushina surveyed the area, making sure no one was around before sitting down cross legged and gesturing for Naruto to do the same. He did so but with his arms crossed and looking away from her.

"Naruto." Kushina said in a tone that made him look at her instantly, ready to hear what she had to say. He had disobeyed that tone once before. He couldn't sit down without pain for a few days afterwards. "Unlike other people your age, or even my age, you have a massive reserve of chakra." She moved her hands forward before drawing two people in the dirt. "This is you and me." She said pointing to one figure, then to the next. "And this is everyone else." She tapped her finger on the second.

"Now normally, the general person only has a limited supply of chakra." Within the drawing of the second person she drew a small ball which she pointed out was chakra. "However, within you and me." She drew a circle around the person. "Our reserves are much bigger."

"Ok, but why?" He questioned making her smile at him.

"Because we're Uzumaki's." She grinned at him making him grin back at her with a big toothy smile. "Us Uzumaki's are born with enormous chakra stores, and sometimes, like in my case," she winked at him, "bigger then the old man's."

"What? no way!" Naruto said in awe. "You have bigger chakra reserves then the Hokage?" Kushina nodded her head with a grin.

"Yep, I sure do, Naruto." She laughed. "One day, yours might even outgrow my own. At the moment, your chakra coils are producing as much as your body can handle. As you grow, you will gain more chakra coils, meaning your reserves will grow bigger. That means you will have to undergo more chakra control exercisers to control the larger amounts. Even I still go about my chakra control every once in a while." Naruto deflated at that with a pout. He had a hard time with what she had him doing now.

"So why can't I make a clone?" Naruto questioned.

"That's because we have so much chakra that we can't focus it properly. I originally thought that when you started the academy, you would have sufficient control over your chakra by the time that you would be able to make a clone but I guess I misjudged it." She smiled. "Sorry about that, Naruto." Naruto just smiled back at her. "So, I'm going to teach you a clone jutsu that you can do but you have to promise me something Naruto."

"Anything." He said with a nod.

"You are not to teach this jutsu to anyone." She told him sternly. "Understand?" He quickly nodded his head. "This clone jutsu has risks, very high ones, for those with not enough chakra. It could cause them to die from chakra exhaustion." Naruto's eyes widened at that. "It's very serious, Naruto. I need to know you understand that."

"I won't even teach it too Sasuke." Naruto promised to her, making Kushina smile at him.

"That's good Naruto. Please, keep that promise. When you use it in class, the teachers may get upset, or angry with you and may call the Hokage down to ask you where you learned the jutsu, but I'll be sure to explain to Sarutobi that everything is fine. Okay?" Naruto nodded his head as Kushina placed her hands together in a cross seal. "Put your hands like this." Naruto did as he was asked and Kushina steadied his arms before moving a finger or two. "Now flood as much chakra as you can focus." She watched as Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, sweat starting to form on his brow as his hands started to glow blue. She frowned slightly as she saw a dash of red before it disappeared. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." She instructed him once more.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He called out before a puff of smoke on either side of him revealed two exact replica's of Naruto sitting in the same position. Naruto was breathing heavy as he opened his eyes, when the clones opened there eyes she saw that the color was missing from them.

"Almost Naruto, but you didn't get the entire detailing down. We'll try again tomorrow." Kushina explained to him as the clones disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"No, I can do it again." He told her but Kushina shook her head.

"Two clones is all you can manage to make right now without running your chakra reserves empty. We'll try again tomorrow. Next time, we'll aim for one perfect clone, okay?" Naruto nodded his head as his eye's dropped a little. "Come on, let's get you home and into bed." As Kushina was walking with Naruto on her back towards their shared home, Naruto asked her something she couldn't answer.

"If our chakra levels are so high, what's Ichigo's like?" Kushina stopped at that as she thought about it. To be honest she didn't know because Ichigo didn't use chakra from what she's seen. In their spars, he only used his natural speed, strength and skill in both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu and even then she knew he was holding back tremendously. He never used his spells since she would never be able to break out of them, even with her skill in Fuinjutsu, since chakra couldn't disrupt or break Ichigo's Kido arts. However, she knew Ichigo had tremendous power because it practically poured off every part of his body in waves of sheer density that, at times, left her breathless at his power.

''To be honest sochi, I'm not sure he even use chakra like we do, but I can tell he holds _tremendous_ power. So much power that he keeps most of it restrained. For what reason, I am not entirely sure, but its within reason. He has a cause for why he does. Perhaps when you get stronger. you can make him bring out more of his power, hm?'' She said to the awed Naruto who took a determined stance.

''You bet! I'll get so strong he will have use everything, dattebayo!'' he said making Kushina chuckle at her son's antics.

He was definitely her son.

**Sochi: **Son


	12. Chapter 12

**Not much done just a bit of character development tweaking**

**Beta: IchiFell**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 12**

Ichigo walked forward, Zangetsu propped up on his shoulder, the bandage that usually wrapped around the large blade hanging down over his chest. Anko walked next to him, a kunai in hand as she saw the figure ahead approach them. She watched as he did the same, keeping their eyes trained on the figure heading there way.

Both Ichigo and Anko watched as the young boy with the rabbit was instructed to leave for the time being, of which he did so without question. Ichigo glanced down to Anko to see she didn't look worried at all and smiled slightly.

"You know who that is?" Ichigo questioned.

"I have a feeling." Anko told him, not taking her eyes of the man still walking towards them. "Do you?" She got a nod from Ichigo in response. "Have you fought him before?"

"A few times, back in Anbu. Last time I saw him was two years ago. We shared a mission with Kirigakure. He wanted to spar. Recent news says he went rogue after a failed coup d'etat." Ichigo told her before stopping as Zabuza came into view, his lower face covered in bandages. His slight grey Anbu flak jacket had seen better days, several holes from where kunai or shuriken had obviously struck still remained. The usual padding over his shoulders revealing his village symbol had all but been burnt away.

"I know that blade." Zabuza said, stopping his stride as he looked the two over. "Haha, so it is you." He grinned beneath his bandages at Ichigo, also noting his orange hair he had seen behind the mask Ichigo once wore. "I've barely been out of the village a month and they already got hunters from other villages coming after me?" He questioned, grinning beneath the bandages covering his face.

"Not that I know of." Ichigo shrugged, shifting Zangetsu on his shoulders. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not in Anbu anymore, meaning I'm no hunter-nin." He told him.

"Tch, you've never been a damn Shinobi. You're a swordsman and more samurai-like then a Shinobi." Zabuza told him before turning his attention to Anko, of who rose her kunai up, making Zabuza grin. "Got yourself a little protege?" He laughed, only to laugh harder when he saw Anko scowl at him in a very familiar way Ichigo did. Oh, he could see the resemblance bleeding through the young gaki's face.

"Something like that." Ichigo said before patting Anko on the back, making her stumble forwards a few steps. "Go get him." He encouraged, making her turn her head with wide eyes as she stared at him. "What?" He questioned, sounding completely innocent of the fact he was tossing his young student into battle against one of the Legendary Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū.

"He's a jonin!" Anko shouted at him. "You're going to send your only pupil out to fight a Jonin! That's insane! You're insane! Stop being insane!" She shouted at him, making him chuckle lightly in response.

"What have I been training you in?" Ichigo questioned.

"You've taught me to wield a sword." Anko told him.

"Exactly." Ichigo grinned.

"I don't have a sword!" She shouted making him grin and point at Zabuza.

"He does." Anko's eyes widened momentarily, looking back at Zabuza before back at Ichigo to see him grinning, making her grin as she understood. "I'll step in if it gets too dicey." He told her and she nodded her head. Ichigo looked up to Zabuza, who was slightly surprised that he was getting Anko to fight him.

"You're serious about this?" Zabuza questioned. "You're sending the gaki against me?"

"Sure am." Ichigo said, walking over to a tree, placing Zangetsu against it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start trying to kill each other." He smiled making both Zabuza and Anko sweat drop. "What?" He questioned.

"As I said before, you're a sadist. You're insane. You take joy in my torment!" Anko told him before dropping her pack down on the ground. She rose her kunai up and Zabuza chuckled before grabbing the handle of his massive blade and hefting it off his shoulder.

"Alright gaki." He grinned at her. "Show me what you've got!"

"Zabuza." Ichigo called out making Zabuza turn to him. "Don't hold back now. I wanna see how she holds up against someone of your caliber."

"What!" Anko shouted. "Ichigo! Stop it! This is going to be hard enough as it is!" She complained.

"Don't blame me if I kill her!" Zabuza shouted while dashing forward, making Anko duck. The strands of her hair hot sliced off in the process and her ponytail came undone, letting her purple hair flow behind her."Ten points, Anko. You ducked too late. Another second longer and you'd be dead." Ichigo called out as he watched Zabuza come around with a round house kick. Anko jumped over it and planted her feet into the back of Zabuza's neck, sending him forward. Zabuza stumbled forward as Anko sent her kunai into the back of his knee, making him growl in pain as he looked over his shoulder and glared at her.

"You bitch!" He roared, gripping the kunai and pulling it out. Blood spat out as he let the small blade fall to the ground. Anko simply grinned at him as she got into her taijutsu stance. She saw him turn and smirked inwardly as she saw him limping. It may have not been a deep wound, or even fatal wound, but it sure as hell would slow Zabuza down.

She was tempted to see if Ichigo was watching but she knew that if she took her eyes away from Zabuza she could wind up dead. She reached into her pouch, gripping the thin ninja wire, and smirked as Zabuza dashed at her again, his limp obvious as he charged.

She ducked underneath his swing but wasn't expecting the punch that came after and was sent flying backwards. Ichigo watched as Zabuza charged after her, flying before a slight chuckle escaped him as he saw the ninja wire attached to a kunai lodged in his flak jacket, something Zabuza did not notice earlier. Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he watched Anko fly through the air, her hands running through hands signs.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" She called out and Zabuza's eyes widened as she saw the wire in her mouth. He watched as fire raced down the wire before catching sight of the kunai in his flak jacket and growled ashe was engulfed in flames. Anko hit the groun, and spat the wire from her mouth, flipping upwards and stood in her taijutsu stance once more as she watched the flames engulf Zabuza._'Now!' _She dashed forwards as the flames lessened, seeing Zabuza covering himself with his arms crossed in front of him.

Zabuza looked up to see Anko in the air, her fist cocked back ready to strike. He grinned and leaned back before his eyes widened as he saw her grin. Four snakes shot out from her sleeve and all hit around his neck, making him gasp in pain before falling to his knees, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the paralyzing poison of the snakes started to kick in.

"Alright Anko, that's enough." Ichigo told her and Anko nodded, allowing the snakes to go back into her sleeve she walked to Zabuza's side and grabbed the hilt of the sword, lifting it up with a grin before her eyes widened and it fell to the side. The extreme weight of the weapon throwing her off balance.

"It's too damn heavy!" She whined before her eyes widened and the blade, along with the paralyzed body of Zabuza, turned to water. She went to stand up before she heard clapping. She looked to Ichigo who smiled down at her, clapping.

"Wha?" She questioned as she saw Zabuza, along with the small boy, walk out of the trees.

"Zabuza owed me a favor." Ichigo told her. "I thought I'd get him to test out how you've been doing lately."

"We're even now, right?" Zabuza questioned in annoyance.

"Yeah." Ichigo told him, Zabuza huffed in annoyance and walked towards them. "Did you really try a coup?" Ichigo questioned.

"I wouldn't be walking around here if I didn't." Zabuza snapped back at him. "Listen girly, don't get a big head. That clone wasn't even half of my strength. It was probably low Jonin level at best." Anko scowled again, resembling her sensei when he does it. Zabuza simply continued on walking, the small boy by his side. Anko watched as he walked off before they both disappeared from view. She glanced up at Ichigo who was looking down at her with a slightly thoughtful look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Anko questioned.

"No, it's okay. I just thought he'd put up a fight or something. Something must be bugging him." Ichigo shrugged. "Come on, let's go. We need to find you a sword already." Ichigo said turning and walking away. Anko pouted before pulling herself up and walking over to her bag, pulling it on before reaching into her weapons pouch as she walked along next to Ichigo. Pulling out a short length of ninja wire, she pulled her now shorter and messy hair up and tied it off in a spikier pony tail then it had been originally.

"We'll get you a ribbon or something in the next town." Ichigo told her.

"A ribbon? What am I, some girly girl!" Anko growled at him.

"Hey, I knew a girl once who liked ribbons and wasn't a girly girl." Ichigo told her.

"Oh yeah! Who was she?" Anko questioned making Ichigo open his mouth to retort but couldn't recall the name.'_..if the world were destroyed, then there would be no Ichigo.' The purple haired girl turned to him with a smile.'...and I can't imagine a world without you...' _Anko looked up at Ichigo to see he had stopped walking, his eyes were wide and she watched on in shock as tears started to fall down his cheeks. All Ichigo felt that moment was an immense pain as that stray memory flashed by him.

''Ichigo?'' He blinked, only to feel Anko's hand on his cheek, her staring up at him in worry. Realizing he was crying, he wiped the tears while giving Anko a reassuring smile.

"I-I'm fine. It's just...an old memory." He told her, surprising her. "Let's just keep on moving." Anko nodded her head and kept on walking quietly beside him, all the while shooting Ichigo worried glances. She had never seen Ichigo shed a tear, not even during the Nami no Kuni incident when he saw what was becoming of the country and the state the people were in and being treated.

That still made her tremble in fright at times. Ichigo seemed to become a completely different person. He was cold and completely brutal to every single one of Gato's hired thugs and Nuke-nin. If there had been any doubt she had in his power, it was destroyed that day when he took out 8 A-Rank Nuke-Nin without any effort at all. Then, as she was fighting the B-Rank Nuke-nin, Ichigo had stormed Gato's hideout like a man possessed. After all was said and done, Ichigo looked exactly like his moniker to being called the Reaper. Because with Zangetsu dripping with blood as blood that was not his own stained his body, Ichigo looked exactly like the Grim Reaper himself.

But that night she saw him beating himself up for what he done and she felt the need to help him. It resulted in her sensei, her unstoppable, unmovable, and unbreakable sensei, to fall into a pit of depression for the slaughter he committed. The lives he ended in his state of rage haunted him that night and she did everything to pull him out of his state. Combined with their exhaustion of the battle, she only remembered holding him as sleep caught her. She remembered waking up the next morning with Ichigo blissfully asleep next to her. That day was the day the two bonded on a deeper level, with Ichigo coming to see her as more then his student, but as a close friend he could count on while Anko had come to see him as something far more.

For him to see her as a close friend, that meant more to her then Ichigo actually knew. With her reputation as Orochimaru's old student just before he went rogue, it made her an outcast among Konoha's village populace. Most shinobi treated her well enough but some distrusted her solely on her ties with Orochimaru with only the one she could trust in being Kurenai. It meant a lot to her to have made a great friend and someone she could come too for anything that troubled her.

X-1 week later-X

"Haha, I did it!" Naruto cheered, running around his perfect Kage Bunshin. Kushina clapped happily as she sat on the ground. She had just graded Naruto on his Kage Bunshins. It took him a week but he managed to get it down perfectly. Even so, his chakra reserves had grown in the week and from the two he could make at the start of the week, he could probably make five now. Naruto laughed as he laid down next to her, his arms spread wide as he looked up at the sky. "I'm getting closer to Ichigo!"

"Just remember Naruto, you're still only five. You've got a long way to go to you catch up to Ichigo who is fifteen years older then you are." Kushina told him. "And you know, I'm sure Ichigo will be getting stronger every day just like you are, so you may never catch up to him." She winked at him, making him pout up at her.

"Ichigo's really strong huh?" Naruto questioned and Kushina smiled.

"Yes he is." Kushina told him. "I'm sure he could be the next Hokage, but Ichigo's not really the type to want such a leadership role. Plus, he doesn't have the patience for all that paper work. You've seen how the old man gets when it piles up. Ichigo would throw it all in the trash if not burn it before that." She grinned, making Naruto grin back.

"You two seem awfully happy." Mikoto smiled as she walked into the field with Sasuke who had his hands in his pockets with an irritated look on his face as he saw Naruto's grin.

"Hey Mikoto! Sasuke!" Kushina waved before she noticed the basket in Mikoto's arms. "Did you bring lunch!?" She squealed in delight. "I'm starved! Ramen, here I come!" Before Mikoto could think, Kushina was before her, picnic basket in hand. Her head already inside the basket looking for the so called food of the gods both her and Naruto had dubbed Ramen.

"Kushina, ever since Ichigo left with Anko, that's all you've been eating. You need something more healthy in your diet." Mikoto told her, making Kushina whine as she only found sandwiches in the picnic basket.

"But I wanted ramen!" She whined, her head still inside the picnic basket. Mikoto sighed as she looked to Naruto who was grinning.

"Naruto, how are you ever going to get tall like Ichigo if you never eat anything other then ramen. It stunts your growth."

"That's a flat out lie!" Kushina shouted, pointing at Mikoto who couldn't help but laugh as the picnic basket was still on her head. Kushina giggled before removing it and placing it on the ground. "Let's eat!" She told them. Whether or not it was ramen, she was still hungry. The four of them sat down, Mikoto and Kushina already chatting away mostly about how to get Ichigo a girlfriend which drove both Sasuke and Naruto away from the topic of conversation.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto looked at Sasuke, half a sandwich hanging from his mouth.

"Whampgh?" Kushina instantly slapped Naruto in the back of the head for his bad manners, making him whine before he saw her stern glare. "Yeah, Sasuke?" He asked, removing the piece of bread from his mouth, making Kushina go back to her conversation with Mikoto.

"Ichigo...he's strong right? Stronger then most in the Village?" Sasuke asked.

"Totally!" Naruto grinned. "Kaa-san just said he could even be Hokage if he wanted too!" He cheered making Mikoto and Kushina listen in to their conversation without showing the two that they were, idly chewing into their sandwiches, curious as to where this was going. Ichigo had established a good relationship with Sasuke so the two were curious as to what the boy wanted to know about the Kurosaki.

"You think...you think he would train me to become stronger?" Mikoto's eyes widened at the question, at first fearing it was to get back at Itachi, only to remember the talk Ichigo had with him and the oath he had the boy swear to never go seeking revenge against his older brother. So the possibility of that went out the proverbial window, so her curiosity rose as to why.

"Hm, well, I don't know. Kaa-san tells me that Ichigo won't even begin to teach me until after I graduate the academy. Besides. he's got Anko to teach right now. I'm sure he would teach you if you asked, but I think it would be better that we get used to his physical regime before we even think about that.'' he said with both him and Sasuke shuddering in agreement at that the physical training regime Ichigo put them under. That was pure and utter torture for the two with Ichigo being completely merciless with it.

''Y-yeah, you're probably right...'' the young Uchiha said

''Besides it don't matter cause I'll get stronger then you even with Ichigo training you!'' The blonde shouted with a grin making, Sasuke glare back at his friend in annoyance.

"Like you could become stronger then me!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto pushed his forehead up against Sasuke's.

"Yeah!"

"How about this you two." Kushina grinned. "You both want Ichigo as your Sensei, right?" Both boys looked at one another before back to Kushina and nodded their heads. "Now, I met Ichigo when he was fifteen, not long after you were born Naruto." Kushina told him. "Back then he was powerful. His body practically radiated power. Even now power radiates from him, maybe even more then back then." She smiled, making the two young boys look at one another before back to Kushina. Mikoto was behind her giggling slightly. "How about, when the two of you are fifteen, you go against Ichigo. If he thinks that you are worth it, he can train you both?"

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"I'd have to ask him when he gets back from his trip, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Kushina told them. "But until you both are fifteen." She smirked at Sasuke, who's birthday was way before Naruto's, who pouted slightly at being caught already, considering to fight Ichigo before Naruto even had the chance. "You can't ask Ichigo to train you at all. It would be an unfair advantage." Both Naruto and Sasuke looked to one another before both grinned.

"Alright!" Both told her grinning, or Sasuke's case, smirking.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go train! We have to work up our strength it we want to beat Ichigo!" Naruto shouted, already halfway across the field. Sasuke sighed before standing up and following after Naruto.

"His body radiates power, huh?" Mikoto giggled, making Kushina's face flush as red as her hair. "You think all that power makes his body vibrate in some parts?" She questioned with a face splitting grin. The woman soon fell on the ground rolling in laughter as Kushina's face went completely red up to the tip of her ears, the shade of red made her own red hair pale in comparison.

"Mikoto!"

**Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū:**Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist

**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu: ****F**ire Release: Dragon Fire Technique


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies for the delay, IchiFell my Beta will be out of town till next sunday so if my chapters are a bit sluggish in grammar then I apologize I've gone over them as best I can so if you can point out any mistake you see and I'll correct them when I can.**

**With that please, Enjoy**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 13**

Ichigo and Anko walked through the village gates, the guards knowing Ichigo's orange hair so not worrying about the two arriving in the village. It had been over two weeks and they had finally found Anko a sword, although not through the means either had suspected. Originally they had planned to go to Kirigakure and find the one who crafted the same swords swords belonging to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist however they couldn't get near the village without having to fight someone along the way, no one believing that they were simply passing by.

So even if they had reached the walls, they wouldn't have been allowed in since Ichigo had pretty much wiped the floor with anyone that had come close, or Anko had been fighting them to increase her skills under Ichigo's order. So they had changed course and hoped for the best that they would find a sword worth buying. However they ran into problems before they could even start their search.

That problem was Orochimaru.

They had faced off against Orochimaru, Anko's first Sensei, one of the three legendary Sennin. Anko still had a hard time believing at how Ichigo pretty much dominated in that fight since the first strike.

X-___Flash Back_-X

"My, my, dear little Anko, so it would seem after these last few years, you're still holding up well on your own, even under the curse mark's strain on you?" Orochimaru grinned as he walked out of the trees, Anko taking a frightening step back, clenching her shoulder in pain where her curse mark was sealed. She glared at the man she had put all her trust into only to have it thrown on the ground and crushed, Ichigo rose an eyebrow. The hell was this clown? He looked down to Anko and could see the fear in her eyes making Ichigo narrow his own before turning back to the man standing before them.

"I take it your her new Sensei?" Orochimaru grinned, his long snake like tongue slithering out of his mouth making Ichigo shudder. Ichigo looked his attire over and pretty much could only see that he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, his sleeves empty showing that he could come out with a sneak attack at any time.

"Anko, is this Orochimaru?" Ichigo questioned making Anko look up at him with wide eyes before she remembered that when they first met Ichigo told her that he never knew Orochimaru.

"Yes." She nodded her head turning her gaze back to the snake Sennin. "One of the legendary Sennin. We...we have to retreat..." She said taking a step back, Ichigo could tell that she was shaking in fear as she continued to look at what was once her mentor before she saw Ichigo take a step forward.

"Remember these words Anko, Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." Ichigo's words struck her like lightning halting her steps of retreat. "I won't allow you to die Anko." He told her firmly. "But I won't take your revenge for you, that's your job." He continued as he rose his hand up and pointed it in the direction of Orochimaru, his middle finger being held back by his thumb. "However...that doesn't mean I can't thrash him for what he's done to you."

Both Orochimaru's and Anko's eyes widened as Ichigo disappeared and reappeared before Orochimaru, his hand millimeters away from Orochimaru's shocked face. His middle finger struck out and connected with Orochimaru's forehead before he was sent flying through the trees from the force of Ichigo's demon head poke. Anko stood in awe as she watched the massive shock wave come from Ichigo's finger sending one of the Sennin back at extraordinary speeds, crashing through the forest leaving a crevice in his wake. Ichigo turned back and smirked.

"How was that for a first try? Always wanted to use that technique but never had the chance." He said rubbing the back of his head before a blade cut his cheek and his eyes narrowed as he turned back to see the silhouette of Orochimaru's neck rearing up into the sky, the blade protruding from his mouth, the tip only hitting the dirt a few meters from where Anko was standing. "That's just really disgusting." He sighed, gripping the blade that was still next to him in one hand. "I've seen some weird shit in my days...but this one's gotta take the cake."

He pulled back with all his strength on the blade, and both Anko and Ichigo could see Orochimaru's head rear forward before letting go of the hilt of the sword. Without Orochimaru's chakra flooding through it, the blade began to shrink in Ichigo's grasp before it resembled that of a double edged straight sword. Ichigo looked down to it before turning his attention back to Anko.

"Got you a sword." He grinned but Anko could just stare at him, she knew Ichigo was strong, he could go up against Kushina Uzumaki so that was down right understandable, but this? This was out of this world! Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly as the blade in his hands stopped cutting into him as it turned into a snake. Ichigo slammed the snake onto the ground before stomping on it, as it tried to get away before it disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal the Kusanagi blade once more. He slid the blade over to Anko who stared down at it.

"I'll finish this now Anko, then we can head back to the village. Remember what I said, you've got your Jonin exam coming up." Ichigo grinned at her as she looked back up to face him, a smile forming on her face and she nodded her head and watched as he rose his hand up pointing to where Orochimaru's body would be.

___"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" _In the palm of Ichigo's hand, an orb of yellow lighting started to generate as he spoke the spell, growing stronger and stronger after each phrase was said. "Hado #63 Raikoho!"

As he finished the spell, the entirety of the energy that had been built up was released, the sky darkened slightly as the lighting blast shot forward at lightning speeds. When the bolt of lighting hit, the explosion off in the distance was astronomical as a giant yellow sphre of electric spiritual energy erupted causing the sky to turn black as the sphere expanded for miles. Seeing this and a bit surprised at how much power was in the kido Ichigo quickly used shunpo to grab Anko and get out of the debris radius.

_'That was far more powerful then needed...'_

_'Indeed it looks as if that natural energy from your meditations has done far more then expected.'_

When he crouched down and let Anko down his felt out for Orochimaru's signature and could feel it retreating. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking down at Anko.

"He's alive." He told her.

"Why didn't you kill him?" She questioned. "You're strong enough to do it, so why didn't you?"

"I already told you didn't I?" He questioned with a small smile. "That's not my job, it's yours, you want to get him back for betraying you? You deal with him. I've got nothing against him, although he's a total creep." Ichigo shuddered wiping his slightly bloody hand from where he had held onto the snake, his hands coming away clean the only traces that he had grabbed the blade was a small scar across his palm. He picked the hilt of the sword Anko had grabbed before Ichigo had used his shunpo and handed it to her.

"This blade is yours now, I can feel the power in it. It will hold up against Zangetsu, I promise you that." Anko nodded her head. "Just don't make it turn into a snake alright?" She could only laugh at him when she saw him scowl.

X___-End Flash Back-_X

Anko looked up at Ichigo who was once again scowling, on their way back to the village he had asked her to keep what he had done to Orochimaru a secret. He didn't need to be bringing danger to the village just so a few people could try and test their strength against him. Anko had immediately told him she would keep it a secret, but when she brought it up about telling Kushina he immediately flat out rejected it. His only response was...

___'____No way in hell! If you tell her how strong I am she'll make me run for Hokage!'_

That only made Anko laugh at him. Kushina was the type of person to go in, fists flying holding nothing back in a fight, showing her hand and dealing with things as she went. If she found out Ichigo had been holding back, she'd demand that he show her everything, and his assumption probably wasn't that far off, Kushina would probably make him run for the position of Hokage. Anko could just imagine Ichigo being annoyed by paperwork and politics.

"What are you snickering at?" Ichigo asked as they walked through the streets.

"Nothing." Anko smiled at him. "Hey, can I ask you something?" She said making Ichigo look over his shoulder at her before looking back in front of him.

"Sure, go ahead." He told her.

"Do you think I'm ready for the Jonin exams?" She questioned missing the slight tug of Ichigo's lips as they lifted upwards in a smile.

"Well, what do you think, do you think you're ready to become a Jonin?" He questioned as they continued to walk, Anko thinking over what he said and the events that had transpired when she fought Zabuza's clone and the results of the Nami no Kuni mission when she fought against a number of B-rank Nuke-nin.

"I...I don't know" She answered. "I'm not sure."

"Well since your not sure we get you more training, maybe ask Kakashi to teach you some more Katon jutsu, it is important for a Jonin to master at least one of their chakra elements after all." Anko nodded her head in agreement. "So what's it going to be short stuff?"

"Don't call me that." Anko pouted as Ichigo leaned back and ruffled up her hair, slightly eying the red ribbon in her hair they had picked up not long after there meeting with Zabuza. He turned his attention back to Anko who was pouting up at him.

"Hmm what was that? I was totally lost in thought." He smiled at her.

"Do you have some type of hair fetish?" She questioned. "You keep looking at my hair and gaining a thoughtful look on your face, you've done it several times." Ichigo's eye twitched before he wrapped his knuckles over her head making her whine. "Itai! That hurt!" She snapped at him.

"It was suppose to!" Ichigo snapped back before they laughed it off and continued to walk down the street.

"Want to go get lunch somewhere?" She questioned.

"Nah, I'm beat. Could totally use a nap." Ichigo told her making her eye twitch.

"I haven't seen you ever become tired." Anko told him. "Not even after a day's training!"

"Well you're seeing me tired now aren't you? First time for everything." He grinned. "I'll catch you later Anko, rest up for the week, hang out with Kurenai or something. I'm kicking your ass when we get back to training." He said a wave over his hand as he began to walk away.

"Just as long as it's with that big broad hand of yours!" Ichigo stopped and looked back over his shoulder with wide eyes a blush on his face as he saw Anko grinning at him, Ichigo could only wonder where the hell this was coming from. "Later Ichigo!" She laughed running off down the street leaving a well teased Ichigo in the street. He sighed in annoyance, he was going to find all the Icha Icha that Anko had, and burn it all, but first, kill the author and the publisher so there was no chance of her ever getting another copy.

X-X

Mikoto and Kushina were sitting across from one another at the dinning room table, glaring at one another. Why? Long story short, they were deciding on what was for dinner. Since Naruto and Sasuke had been at a stalemate much the same as Kushina and Mikoto were, they simply shrugged it off and would eat what ever was made, however since Jiraiya had been out all day, he hadn't been able to end the stalemate.

Kushina wanted Ramen.

Mikoto wanted anything but Ramen.

"I'm home." Ichigo's voice rang out making both woman's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Truce?" The both asked at the same time before grinning and raising up from the table to see Ichigo standing in the doorway.

"Yo, I'm back." He said placing his pack down on the ground as soon as the bag hit the ground both woman glomped him, if he hadn't been expecting it he would be on the ground... which he hadn't and was now in a heap on the floor, both woman laughing as they heard him groan in annoyance.

"Welcome back Ichigo." Kushina smiled at him. "We missed you."

"We? What's with the we?" Ichigo asked looking up at them.

"Oh am I no one to you Ichigo?" Mikoto pouted cutely at him making Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized where this was going very fast, it wasn't the first time Kushina and Mikoto had teased him like this. "Kushina! What have you been doing to my Ichigo! You brain washed him didn't you!?" She cried out dramatically throwing her head back, her hand resting on her forehead.

"No!" Kushina exclaimed much the same as Mikoto had. "It wasn't I! For it was another! Anko brain washed our Ichigo!" Ichigo sat up swung both of his hands back and slapped both of them in the back of their heads snapping them out of there dramatic acting and pouted at him.

"You're acting like children." He scolded them making them pout more as he sighed before Mikoto leaned up to his ear a grin from ear to ear on her face.

"I can be your little girl if you want me to, if that's more your thing." She winked making Ichigo hang his head in defeat, these two were never going to change, living with Kushina was bearable but when the two were together... it was Ichigo's own personal torture. No really he was beginning they found some sick twisted demented pleasure it torturing him with their teasing!

"No fair Mikoto!" Kushina whined. "I can act pure and innocent as well!"

"Yeah well I'm surprised you're not a tub of lard with all that Ramen you've been eating."

"Says you who... who..." Kushina had to stop and think of an insult. "I got nothing." She giggled. "It's nice to have you back Ichigo." She said turning to him with a smile.

"Now that we have a third party, we'd like you to decide one what we should have for dinner tonight." Mikoto grinned.

"That's not fair!" Kushina whined. "Ichigo hates ramen!"

"Then it's settled then! Anything but Ramen it is!" Mikoto laughed. "Plus you had Ramen for lunch today."

"Fine." Kushina slumped forward.

"Well...I guess I should have suspected something like this." Ichigo chuckled. "I'm going to take a nap. Try not to fight any more ok?"

"Ok!" Both woman cheered as they watched Ichigo get up and walk over to the couch before laying down and folding an arm over his eyes. Both woman turned to each other and smiled, having Ichigo back made them feel much more at ease, like they were safe and protected. It had been a long two weeks without Ichigo, both were glad he was back and that he was safe. It just wasn't the same without him around to make sure they were kept from getting out of control. Whether Ichigo knew it or not he was the one who kept their world going around he was the center of their life's. He supported for them most of the time, helped with Naruto and Sasuke and took them to the Academy or walked with them when they did. He taught the two kids right from wrong and when it came to themselves he acted more like a Guardian of the Household.

It was a very obvious aspect of him because out in public no one DARED to do anything stupid with Ichigo around because they learned a long time ago he didn't put up with their antics towards his family. If was a fairly basic and simple rule that all of Konoha had to follow when it came to the Older brother of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

So much as glare or insult his family and he will make you feel true fear. Lay a hand on them and he will make what Kushina does feel like a stroll through the park on a bright sunny day. The Shinobi populace respected him far too much to try anything due to his reputation in the Anbu as one of the greatest Taicho's to ever grace the Anbu Corps and the Taicho of the infamous Uchiha Itachi himself. Combine that with his perpetual scowl and the giant zanbato made him to be an intimidating figure among Konoha.

He was the Protector of the Family a status he seemed to have taken up very early on and Kushina nor Mikoto wouldn't want him any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Big change from the original chapter made in this chapter :D**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Now please, Enjoy!**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 14**

Why did everyone want to bother him about this? First it was at home, Yugao came knocking, fully decked out in Anbu gear mask included requesting him. Then it had been Kushina and Mikoto pestering him on why a Anbu, correction female Anbu requested him personally, Kushina feigning slight ignorance that he had been in Anbu as Mikoto would then start asking questions about what happened with Itachi. Now it was the Hokage, couldn't they just leave it be? Ichigo rubbed his temples as he sat across from Sarutobi who was mimicking Ichigo's own movements.

"I'm not apart of Anbu any longer old man." Ichigo sighed out.

"I'm aware of that Ichigo." Sarutobi sighed with him. "However..."

"Once an Anbu, always an Anbu." Yugao spoke up from where she was standing beside Ichigo. "You were the best Taicho in generations. Your sword skills are off the charts, your speed even more so, you can't just give all of that up." She continued making both Ichigo and Sarutobi frown. "I hereby request, no _demand_ that Ichigo Kurosaki be reinstated as Anbu Taicho. I feel as in my right of risking my life for this village I am entitled to one request of the Hokage, as all Anbu are."

Ichigo's eyes widened momentarily, he had heard about this, it was an old tradition from when the Sandaime Hokage had first been put into position. Any Anbu serving more then five years in Anbu could request anything from the Hokage that were within the his power and not too outlandish to grant. It was to show the Anbu respect for everything they had done for the village in secret.

"You know Ichigo here could simply make the request again to quit, or even go so far as to take the same request as you are now Yugao." Ichigo frowned, he knew what was coming next, Yugao was smart when it came to these things, the glint in her eyes showed that she already had a plan in motion.

"I'm aware of that fact Hokage-sama." Yugao told him. "However..." Ichigo groaned slumping down in his chair, Sarutobi raising an eyebrow at him as Ichigo lowered his gaze. The Hokage didn't know Yugao as well as Ichigo since he didn't spend day and night with her for over five years. You learned one's habits when doing that. "Under the laws of Anbu, one cannot leave the Anbu or retire from them for two years, and the request only Anbu can make is a latter of five years."

"He's already been apart of Anbu for..." Sarutobi's eyes widened as a smirk crossed Yugao's face as Sarutobi realized what she was getting at.

"He retired." Yugao told him. "Therefore, his request is now null and void." Ichigo slumped forward with a groan.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Saturobi breathed out. "She's got you cornered." Ichigo nodded his head before looking up at Yugao who was grinning down at him.

"You're feeling real good about yourself right now aren't you?" Ichigo questioned making her smirk widened as she turned back to the Hokage. "Well I'll be wiping that smirk off your face if I were you." She looked down at him with a questioning gaze only to see his own grin. "Because I found the joy of torturing students, and I'm going to have oh so much _fun_ kicking your ass back into shape." Her eyes widened momentarily before she grinned once more.

"I've already put up with your training over the years."

"Oh, I wasn't even getting started back then." Ichigo grinned from ear to ear, oddly reminding Zangetsu of a paler version of Ichigo. The glint in his eyes made her shudder as a small sliver of possible regret at making her old taicho come back into the Anbu.

''But if I'm going to be reinstated then I'm gonna be recommending someone to join my old squad.'' he said making the two raise an eyebrow at that. More so Yugao as she didn't know who would be suitable to even join their squad since Ichigo was a slaver driver when it came down to it and the only one who can bare under his command were her, Kakashi and Itachi.

X-X

"Gah!" Kushina heard from where she was standing in the kitchen before the front door slammed shut. Ichigo wasn't happy. Said person stormed past the kitchen doorway, Kushina could practically see the anger radiating off of him. She frowned slightly wandering what was wrong. She walked to the door wiping her hands on her apron that she was wearing and stood there watching Ichigo pace back and forth in the lounge room. Mikoto was out doing some shopping, Naruto and Sasuke were at the academy and she didn't want to know where Jiraiya was. She smiled to herself, it had been a while since she had been able to talk with Ichigo alone.

"Something bothering you Ichigo?" His head shot up as if he had been struck before turning to her and scowling, she had to admit, the scowl suited him, she couldn't blame half the female's population's attraction to him, he was handsome. Her eyes widened momentarily before shaking her head. _'____Damn it Mikoto! Stop putting thoughts in my head! I'm a mother for god's sake! Teasing is one thing but doing something about it is completely different.' _She thought to herself.

"Sorry Kushina." He breathed out. "I didn't know anyone was home." He sighed slumping down on the couch.

"So you came home to vent your anger on an any empty house?" Kushina asked him with a raised eyebrow walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him. "Wouldn't you want something that hit back to vent out on?" She questioned making Ichigo chuckle.

"Not venting, just irritated slightly." He told her making her raise an eyebrow before she noticed a brown package sitting in his lap and frowned. He noticed her gaze and he sighed before opening it and throwing his Anbu mask onto the coffee table sitting in front of the couch. "They made a way for me to join again..." Kushina's eyes were locked on the porcelain mask now staring at her from the table. Ichigo had handed it in when he had quit the Anbu. That mask had been quite the frightening thing to behold back when ichigo first made it, but now over the years she's gotten use to it and knew it was just a mask.

"How?" She questioned, she was actually curious on how the Hokage had convinced Ichigo to rejoin Anbu.

"It's a long story, pretty much the short version is this, after an Anbu has served five years with Anbu, they get a request from the Hokage." Kushina nodded in understanding. "Yugao..." Kushina rose an eyebrow. "Neko, the Anbu that had come around the other day."

"The one you were flirting with?" She questioned with a grin making Ichigo narrow his eyes at her making her giggle lightly. "Go on."

"Pretty much she corned both me and the old coot, for the very least I'm stuck in Anbu for two years." He sighed running a hand through his hair. Kushina frowned slightly, after what had happened with Itachi, Kushina was slightly convinced that the massacre was one of the reasons Ichigo got out of Anbu, simply because the Anbu did such outrageous things for the village, weather it be assassinations inside or outside the village, or how high the risk of being an Anbu was, however the massacre must have pushed Ichigo to the limit.

"What about Anko?" Kushina questioned. "You're still her instructor." Ichigo at this gained a smirk.

"Partially, I've decided if Yugao wants to play that way then she's gonna be getting herself a new recruit.'' Kushina's eyes went wide as she realized what he was implying. ''That's right I recommended her to join the Anbu. Itachi joined much around her age and I wouldn't take no for an answer.'' he said crossing his arms over his chest. Kushina just looked from his mask back to him with a look of worry.

''Not that I'm doubting your judgment, but do you really think she's ready?'' she asked only to get a nod from Ichigo. ''Yes, she's more then ready plus it would be a good way for her to get experience out in the field. Anbu is a good way for Chunin that get scouted to hone their skills so they can be ready for their Jonin exams. Besides my squad would be a member short and I wasn't about to take anyone that couldn't take being under my command. When she was called up and told this I swear Kushina I've never seen her smile so much besides just then hell she almost broke my back with her hug.'' he grimaced a bit. Anko's strength had grown incredibly powerful from his training so much that her young still growing body hid her near super human strength she had. Hearing Kushina giggle he looked her way only to see her looking his way with a sly expression.

''Oh come on Ichigo you can't be that bad in Anbu...'' she said only to go wide eyed when she saw him give her a smirk that actually sent a shiver down her spine. ''Kushina, I've been dubbed the Taicho from Hell by the entire HQ the commander himself doesn't even dare confront me about my methods cause he is too terrified I might throw him into a bottomless ravine.'' he said mimicking the training method Kisuke used on him...only a lot worse.

Kushina just began to chuckle nervously as she rubbed the back of her head, "Y-yeah your probably right, anyway when's your first mission?" Kushina asked changing the topic of the conversation since she knew with him joining Anbu again meant that she wouldn't be seeing a lot of Ichigo for the distant future. His missions sent him across the Elemental Nations. Sarutobi used his strength to the fullest, simply guarding the village from intruders or reconnaissance missions were far beyond Ichigo's skill ability.

"I'm to report in..." Kushina saw him thinking it over. "In three days." Kushina frowned once more, that wasn't long at all.

"You know." Kushina smiled, folding her feet up underneath herself as she rested her head on the back of the couch staring at him. "If you became Hokage you wouldn't have to be in Anbu." Ichigo rose an eyebrow before smirking slightly.

"I can't become Hokage Kushina." He said, his smirk turning to a smile.

"Oh, whys that? We've never really discussed you becoming Hokage before now, you would be a perfect candidate for it." She told him, getting more comfortable next to him. Scooting ever so closely to his side till her body was touching his own.

"Because that mantle is going to be Naruto's." Kushina's eyes widened slightly at that.

"Why's that? I've never heard sochi wanting to become Hokage before." She watched as a slight frown came to Ichigo's face as he turned his attention to the ceiling.

"What's Naruto's dream Kushina?"

"To become like you, to be as strong as you. I don't doubt that the entire village knows his dream." She chuckled lightly, remembering some of the times where she had seen Naruto exclaim to be like his big brother to the village.

"He can't become like me." That stopped her chuckling as she turned her full attention onto him once more. "It may be possible, but I won't risk it. He will have enough to deal with when it's his time to learn about the Kyuubi..." Ichigo said softly. "He doesn't need the responsibility of something worse... far worse."

___'____Worse then the Kyuubi no Yoko?' _Kushina thought to herself with dread. _'____Sure it has some tendency to kill all humans for sealing it away for so long, but it was reasonable to an extent...'_She thought remembering the brief encounters she herself held with the strongest of the tailed beasts. _'____But something worse then having to deal with the Kyuubi The strongest of all the Nine Bijuu? Could there really be something that wicked and cruel...and Ichigo's had to deal with it?'_

"For Naruto to become like me...I'd rather _die_ then let him go through what I deal with." Ichigo continued leaning forward remembering how Kisuke had severed his chain of fate before throwing him into the shattered shaft. He still didn't fully understand if he was alive or dead after that moment in time.

Kushina frowned, what was so bad that he couldn't tell her? So bad that he would rather die then let Naruto go through what he did? Ichigo leaned forward again and picked up his mask and looked into the empty sockets. This was the mask he had gained after fighting...no, you couldn't call that a fight, it was more of a one sided massacre. Ulquiorra had been no match for his full hollowfication. He shook his head, he hadn't thought about his life before coming to this world, it put him down in the dumps to much.

"I'm going to go have lunch with Anko get her acquainted with her new teammates." He chuckled. "I'll be back before dinner." Kushina nodded and watched as Ichigo stood up and left, Kushina knew full well he wouldn't be doing just that, she knew when he needed time to be alone. He had told her of how he ended up in this world but even so, there were a great many things that she didn't know about Ichigo. She didn't now what he was since he didn't use chakra of any sort nor was he like the Samurai in Tetsu no Kuni. He used spells that were unbreakable by anything used by chakra and wielded his sword, Zangetsu he called it as if it was an extension of his very being.

There was so much about him she didn't know about him...

However her eyes narrowed with resolve she was determined to learn more of the enigma that was Kurosaki Ichigo she always saw him when he thought she wasn't in some form of pain. She wanted to help him ease his pain to help him rid the nightmares that plague him. He'd done so much for her and Naruto and it was only right that she helped him.

_'He's helped raise Naruto and supported us throughout our hardships. He's become a role model and a big brother to Naruto and someone very...precious to me. I can't let him keep hurting himself like this.'_

X-X

Ichigo stood, fully decked out in his Anbu gear, Yugao standing behind him dressed in her Anbu attire as well as Kakashi Hatake, elite Anbu member. Ichigo knew him well since he had joined around the same time as he had. Kushina often spoke with him and both Ichigo and Kakashi had become friends, although Ichigo was older, he appeared to be Kakashi's age, that made Kakashi slightly more open around him, however now Kakashi looked to be older then Ichigo.

However there was one more standing beside him was the smallest of the group being his newest recruit and protege, Mitarashi Anko. The news of his recommendation for her to join the Anbu and his squad no less had made her jump in joy. Not only in the trust Ichigo put in her to draft her into the Anbu, but enlist her into his squad personally to continue teaching her while out during missions. He was surprised though when she upped and kissed his cheek overjoyed at what she had been given to her. Something which made Yugao growl at, but he didn't pay it no mind thinking Yugao was just being Yugao.

Right?

Anko wear the standard Konoha uniform like Kakashi and Yugao's, but her mask was of the Hebi category which was of her choice. In addition the Kusanagi Ichigo attained for her was strapped in a similar fashion to Ichigo's Zangetsu only she had a sheathe made just for the blade with it being strapped over her right shoulder for easy reach at any moments notice.

The four were standing before the Hokage, another man standing next to the Hokage's desk, he was a middle aged man with blue hair which was styled in a moused-up manner, his left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

"Four?" The man questioned.

"Ao, you came here requesting aid from us." Saturobi told him. "I assure you, this will be enough. They are loyal to the Konoha, and strong enough to be among the elite of Anbu, I hand picked them myself." A scoff from Yugao was heard making Ichigo sigh underneath his mask. "I expect that under the circumstances that the rebels are victorious, the negotiations will be handled. Shi will be the one standing in for me." The man eyed them all, seeing the neko mask on Yugao and the inu mask on Kakashi then his eye narrowed on the younger one with the hebi mask on Anko's face which he could only determine that Shi was Ichigo.

"Shi, I suspect you are well versed in the details of this war?" The man questioned as Ichigo calmly looked at him from beneath the mask. Ao rose an eyebrow before looking down at Sarutobi. "Does he not speak?"

"I do, just not to morons who don't know anything." Ichigo replied causing Anko to bite back a snort as her sensei's blunt behavior. Ao narrowed his uncovered eye at him. "I know war, I've seen what it can do." Ichigo continued before Ao could speak. "I call you a moron simply because you are."

"Care to elaborate?" Ao hissed out.

"If I didn't know anything about war, why would Hokage-sama put me in the position to handle the negotiations of a treaty between us?" Ao opened his mouth to speak, but realized that he would only be putting himself down more. "I see you're starting to understand." Ao simply gritted his teeth before turning back to the Hokage.

"I shall give Mei-sama your regards Hokage-dono." Sarutobi nodded his head. "I shall meet the three of you at the front gate in an hour. We will be traveling light and fast." He told them before disappearing in a torrent of water.

"Something you three want to tell me?" Ichigo questioned removing his mask.

"No Ichigo." Sarutobi said. "When Yugao sought you out Ao hadn't even been in the village to ask us of aid. Do not think we brought you back into the Anbu to deal with this." Ichigo frowned but nodded his head, he couldn't keep blaming the Hokage for everything that he was dragged into, however he still held a grudge about what happened to Itachi, that was something that was going to take longer to heal.

"What exactly is our mission?" Yugao questioned removing her mask along side Kakashi.

"To end the rebellion in the Kirigakure. This is not the first time we have been requested of aid, however this is the first time we have been begged." Ichigo frowned as Sarutobi handed him the mission scroll. He opened it and read through it, his frown only growing before he was scowling as he finished the page. He pocketed the scroll and stood up placing his Anbu mask over his face once again.

"I suspect that you'll be making up a story for Kushina and Naruto as to why I won't be home for the next couple of months." Ichigo said through gritted teeth, Sarutobi just nodded. "You three meet me at the gate in an hour, say you're goodbyes, we won't be back for a while." With that, Ichigo disappeared within a flash step, the four still awed at the speed that Ichigo could move. That is before Anko removed her mask revealing her grin.

''I'll say it now...I so want to learn how he does that!''

******I made some changes in this chapter, Ichigo's Anbu Codename is not Reaper now but Reaper will be a moniker in the Bingo Book along with a few others when it comes to Ichigo's page, he is referred to as.**

******Shi: **Death

******Hebi: **Snake

******Inu: **Dog

******Neko: **Cat

******I also added some new details in the story small but noticeable.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unfortunately guys I will be packing up tomorrow cause me and my family is moving in the next few days so chapters will be coming out pretty slow so I've decided to go ahead and release the next few chapters I've gotten done. I may even be able to release Chapter 22 sometime tomorrow morning POSSIBLY not sure though however I would like feedback on the changes or new details I've made or put in and your thoughts or ideas you would like to see happen later in the story because of these changes or new details.**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 15**

The group of five stopped on the outskirts of a large open terrain on Ao's order, all perched high up in the trees. He had simply raised his fist up to stop the others. Ichigo watched Ao carefully, ever since he met him back in the Hokage's office he didn't know what to make of the man. The four Anbu watched as the man's lone eye traveled over the mist filled opening before raising his hand to his lips, his index and thumb between his lips before blowing letting a whistle surround out around the area.

Ichigo noticed both Kakashi and Yugao reach for their weapons pouches ready for anything as Anko reached for Kusanagi. Ichigo eyes narrowed and he sensed out with his reiatsu and before either Yugao or Kakashi could react, Zangetsu was at Ao's throat. Though Anko being trained into the ground as she was saw just a flicker of a blur of movement.

"I wasn't aware that the rebellion was pushed this far back." Ichigo said, his voice cold as Ao stared at him in fear down the long blade. "Explain. Now!" He ordered with a threatening tone.

"It's just a scouting party!" Ao told them. "It's not the main camp but it's where Mei-sama is! It's the truth! If she were with the main force they would be under constant threat!" He tried to explain as Ichigo glared at him from beneath his mask, a slight trail of blood dripping onto Zangetsu's blade. He looked over his shoulder at Yugao.

"Go check it out, if he's not telling the truth, we'll suspect this as a trap and retreat, this mission being classed as a failure." Yugao nodded her head before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves. Ichigo's eyes scanned the clearing once more, seeing Yugao off in the distance scouting the area out. Earlier Ao had sent a messenger hawk on ahead with a message saying that they had gotten aid from the Leaf, if so Yugao wouldn't be in any danger, however he kept an eye on her in any case, he could be there to protect her faster then any kunai. A loud whistle surrounded out making Ichigo's eyes shoot to Ao.

"It's the scouts." Ao informed him. His eyes shot back to Yugao who was now standing in a defensive stance, her sword drawn as three people approached her. Ichigo watched them for a time before he noticed Yugao relax her stance and sheath her blade before turning back and waving over at them. Ichigo removed Zangetsu's blade from Ao's neck and flicked it to the side, the small amount of blood splattering against the tree before placing it on his back, bandages re-wrapping around the blade.

"Lead the way." Ichigo said as Ao rubbed his neck smearing the blood over his skin and jumping down to the ground. Kakashi walked along the branch to stand next to Ichigo.

"That really necessary?" Kakashi asked him crouching down as he watched Ao walk across the mist ground, already yelling at one of the ninja near Yugao. Anko though remained silent since she knew of her sensei's way of doing things so this didn't really surprise her.

"They need to know that we're not just going to be pushed around and given orders." Ichigo informed him. "We're here to help, not be told what to do." Kakashi nodded his head, understanding what Ichigo had meant.

"You didn't say goodbye to Naruto and Kushina before you left." Ichigo looked down at Kakashi who was simply starring off. "I went to say goodbye after Rin and Obito." He informed him. "Said they hadn't seen you all morning, you were gone before they woke up." Ichigo frowned at that before sighing.

"Goodbyes...they're too final." He told him. "If you say goodbye, it's like saying this is it, we're never going to see each other again." He continued making Anko frown beneath her mask as she glanced at him from behind her hebi mask.

"Then where did you go after you left the Hokage's tower before we left? You were gone for a full hour?" Ichigo frowned at that and crouched down next to Kakashi.

"I'm like you Kakashi, I've lost precious people to me as well...more then you could know. Just like you, I like to talk to them from time to time." Kakashi eyed him out of the corner of his mask. "They weren't from the Konoha so I couldn't exactly erect a monument for them in the village. I did it not far from the village, from time to time I go and talk with them, remember stories that they told me, fights we had." He shrugged. "Most of them were a pain in my ass...but they were still precious to me." Kakashi nodded his head as Anko turned her gaze toward him which he felt and met her gaze with his own for a moment before she nodded.

"Come on, we've kept them waiting long enough." The three jumped down to the ground and started to walk over to the small group in the center of the clearing. The three that had approached Yugao were now standing behind Ao, their uniforms showing that they were ready for combat at any time.

"Mei-sama is awaiting us." Ao told him. "Please, come this way." Ichigo nodded as Yugao, kakashi and Anko fell in behind him as they followed the rebels to their camp. Calling it a camp was an overstatement, there were four tents in all, bedrolls scattered out amongst the underbrush of trees, half of the rebels looked as if they had lost already. Moral seemed to be low. Ichigo's eyes wandered over a set of men glaring at Ao.

"Something wrong with your men?" Ichigo whispered out just so Ao could hear him.

"It's been a long war." Ao told him, falling back in step with the slightly taller Anbu. "A lot of the men blame Mei-sama for our losses, however she's the only thing that has gotten us this far. Since the men can't outright blame her, they blame the generals."

"You being one of them?" Ichigo questioned the rebel shinobi nodding his head. The five walked forward through the camp, the three that had joined them in the clearing having returned to their posts. They walked to the largest tent towards the back of the encampment. Ao opened the flap and walked in, gesturing for the four Anbu to follow in after him.

Inside could easily be called a mess, there was shouting going on from several different people, all directed to the busty brunette woman leaning over a table that was a map of the land of water, several flags dotted the map of two different colors, red seeming to flow more then the blue. Ichigo shot a glance to Ao who was eying the woman carefully.

Yugao and Kakashi glanced at one another then back to their captain, they just knew he was going to do something to alert everyone of their presence, he wasn't one to stalk in the shadows like a ninja should, if anything they should be gathering as much information on the situation, however Ichigo was different... very un-ninja like if you'd put it that way. As soon as they started to feel a weight on their shoulders they both sat down as Anko did the same knowing of Ichigo's attitude when it came to this type of thing and thus they braced themselves bringing Ao's attention to them.

"Something wrong?" The mist rebel questioned.

"It's better then face planting." Anko mumbled out bracing herself along side Kakashi and Yugao. Ao raised an eyebrow before every single person underneath the roof of the tent apart from Ichigo and Mei face planted on the ground underneath the massive strain of Ichigo's controlled spiritual pressure. Mei's eyes widened as she looked up and saw the Konoha Anbu and her eyes widened momentarily before she remembered that Sarutobi had given them aid.

"I'm sorry you had to see us in such disarray." Mei smiled softly, the stress of leading a rebellion clear on her face. Ichigo let up on his reiatsu allowing the less fortunate to be able to stand and breath easy. "I'm glad Konoha has accepted in giving us aid. Ao, you didn't mention in your letter of how many they had sent to help." She said walking around the table and towards the four standing at the door, while the others in the room collected themselves.

"This is it." Ao said getting to his feet. "These four are all that they could spare." Mei's eyes widened slightly as she stared at Ao in shock, four Anbu? That was all Konoha could offer in aid? She looked the four Anbu over, the one that stood out the most was the obvious leader of the trio.

"Your name?" Mei questioned, authority she hadn't had in her voice now clear as she spoke to Ichigo.

"Shi, this is Inu, Neko and Hebi." Mei glanced over Kakashi, Yugao and Anko and saw on there masks that they were identical to their code names, although she didn't understand Ichigo's mask with his codename. Mei looked back to Ichigo and stared into the sockets of his mask, Ichigo slightly surprised that she hadn't reacted fearful into the face of his mask, but he couldn't expect everyone to cower before the fake that he had created. Just applying his real mask would make anyone shake in their boots with the extreme reiatsu levels it put out if not outright put them into a state of cardiac arrest.

"Your mission?" She questioned once more.

"Aid in the Rebellion." Ichigo stated, Mei opened her mouth to speak once more but Ichigo continued. "When we win." Mei's eyes widened at that, he was speaking as if there was no other option apart from winning the war. "The negotiations on behalf of Konohagakure will be handled by me." Mei's eyes narrowed slightly.

"By a simple soldier?" She questioned. "Why does Hokage-sama not come himself?"

"You're welcome to ask him." Ichigo replied, his tone growing bored. "However, I'm sure you have more pressing matters to deal with then who you will be negotiating with at the end of the war, am I right?" Mei eyed him for a time before smiling slightly.

"Very well, you are right." She nodded. "However, the reason I asked was simply because I'd rather negotiate with someone face to face, rather then through a mask." Ichigo reached into his weapon pouch on his back and pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.

"From Hokage-sama himself." Ichigo told her as she unrolled the scroll.

"I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, hereby as a show of good faith, allow Mei Terumi and her only to see the face of one of the most trusted Anbu underneath Konoha's banner." Mei read aloud, seeing Ichigo's subordinates shoot him a look before the three slumped forward a little in defeat.

"How many times must we tell you Taicho." Yugao groaned out. "Anbu's members are meant to be kept a secret."

"It's not like its your identity being given up." Ichigo scoffed back. "Plus, negotiating between possible allies should be done with trust and not through a mask to hide ones identity. That instills suspicion and suspicion can lead a whole new can of problems. So, I don't really care besides its just between her and me anyone else try to spy on our conversations will be stripped of their weapons, thrown into the ocean while tied down to anchors." He continued making those in the room sweat drop and shiver at the same time at his casual tone about what he would do to those that would try to spy on the negotiations while making Mei eye him slightly.

"Do I have to wait till the war is over or do I get to look under the mask of an S-class Shinobi?" Mei said, knowing of Shi's status in the bingo book although much was unknown about him his skills and achievements were not to be ignored, her tone slightly flirtatious making several people within the tent sweat drop slightly, how their leader could go from a calm stoic leader to a flirtatious woman at the drop of a hat was beyond them. Kakashi started sweating slightly as he saw Yugao's hand twitch, and he just knew that the female Anbu was glaring at Mei from behind her mask.

Anko on the other hand was much more discreet then Yugao, but she was glaring at Mei with a very subtle hiss coming from her mask. Call it what you want but Anko was very close to Ichigo close enough to say on a level that she was seeing him as someone that ever grabbed her attention and affections for.

"You know what they say." Ichigo said reaching up for his mask before running his hand over it and running it through his hair. "Good things come to those who wait." Mei pouted before grinning and walking forward until her large chest was pushing against Ichigo's who stood there, not even blinking beneath his mask. Kakashi could hear Yugao grinding her teeth together as Anko's brown pupiless eyes narrowed dangerously from beneath her mask, her narrowed gaze on Mei.

"Well...I hope that face of yours doesn't disappoint." Mei purred, running a finger along the mask's jawline.

"Taicho, I believe we should set up an area for ourselves." Kakashi noted, trying to defuse Yugao's anger before she did something she might regret. Not even knowing of Anko trying her best not to reach for Kusanagi during the conversation "It would be best for us to get some rest before discussing strategy, if that would be allowed, Mei-dono." Kakashi stated.

"Of course, we don't want our allies exhausted before we even got to see them in battle." Mei smiled at him before turning her gaze to Ichigo. "I'm sure my tent is adequate enough for the both of us..." She whispered out in a sultry tone.

"No thank you!" Yugao hissed out. "We'd rather not have our Taicho catch anything!" Kakashi face palmed at Yugao's outburst while Anko grinned in silence at Yugao's comment as Mei's eyebrow twitched and most of the men were left with their mouths hanging. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi with his head in his hand and Yugao glaring heatedly at Mei knowing she was doing just that under her mask as Anko stood stoically although he couldn't tell with her mask since she was much more discreet, sighing he turned back to Mei.

"We have our own means of bedding." Ichigo said. "We'll be fine." Mei simply nodded before turning away, ignoring Yugao's outburst for the time being, she would get her back, right now she didn't want to deal with her and have the possibility of Ichigo turning his back simply because she tried to kill one of his comrades for an insult. Ichigo turned and gripped Yugao by the collar before both disappeared, Kakashi and Anko both disappearing in a swirl of leaves as well.

X-X

Jiraiya sweated slightly as he saw Kushina and Mikoto sitting across from him with far away expression's on their faces, their meals in front of them, however not a bite had been eaten and they were clenching their knives in their hands hard enough for their knuckles to turn white. Both Naruto and Sasuke had finished their dinner and were wondering what was wrong with their mothers. Naruto opened his mouth to ask but Jiraiya shushed him with a finger to his own mouth. Naruto nodded before turning back to his Mother. Sasuke gave a confused look before Jiraiya sighed.

"I'm about to teach you boys a very important lesson." Jiraiya told them. "A woman's intuition is not to be messed with. Understand?" Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look before turning back to Jiraiya and nodding.

"I feel as though..." Kushina started her hand clenching onto her knife

"I need to stab some woman..." Mikoto finished making the three males at the table pale.

"Another thing boys." Jiraiya whispered out. "The green monster known as jealously...it's a ferocious beast, that can strike any time and at certain times of the month..." Jiraiya shook his head. "It's the most dangerous thing known to man." Both boys paled and Jiraiya nodded his head. "I'm glad you understand that much." Naruto and Sasuke rose shaky hands and pointed behind him making Jiraiya gulp. "Their right behind me aren't they?" Both boys nodded. "There are also times boys...when you need to squeal like a little girl and run for the hills."

And that's what he did...

''Get back here and take your beating like a man!'' the two shouted in righteous female fury as they chased after the old pervert intent to vent their anger on something. Particularly an old pervert!


	16. Chapter 16

**Minor changes, tweaked some spelling errors and added just a few things.**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 16**

Ichigo and Yugao appeared a few moments before Kakashi and Anko, and the two could see was Yugao being swung to the ground like a weightless rag doll, Ichigo not even looking like he was using any of his strength to do so. Yugao skid across the ground with a grunt, leaving a trail of upturned dirt in her wake. She sat up and turned to Ichigo who was running a hand through his hair, clearly annoyed.

"What the hell was that for!?" She shouted at him only making Kakashi sweat drop while Anko silently bristled glad she didn't let herself act out as Yugao did.

"Do you really have to ask that?" The silver haired Anbu questioned. "You did just practically call the next Mizukage a slut, who may or may not have a sexually transmitted disease." He continued making Yugao pause before standing up.

"Yeah well she's not Mizukage yet!" Yugao snapped before a force blew her off her feet sending her flying back into a tree with a thud.

"You, shut up. Inu, stop making it worse, Hebi please start setting up camp." Ichigo growled out in annoyance making Anko nod dutifully before she went out to do her task. "Inu you go help her, let's just hope that Neko's little tantrum didn't do anything to stop our alliance, otherwise Konoha will have another enemy if the rebellion wins without us." Yugao grunted as she stood up about to go setting up her tent, before Ichigo appeared before her. "No, you don't set up anything, you stay right here and look at that tree." he said putting his hand on her head and literally made her look directly at the tree.

"What?" Yugao asked, her eyes widened underneath her mask. "You can't be serious Taicho."

"Oh I'm dead serious, that tree is going to be your new best friend, guard it with your life." Ichigo grinned underneath his mask you could literally feel the amusement rolling over his voice. "Unless someone talks to you directly, you are to stick by this tree. Understand?" He questioned. Yugao's jaw dropped under her mask as she stared at him, was he seriously making her do this? "Well? Do you understand?"

"Yes Taicho..." She sighed only to glare at Anko who was snickering at her predicament while Kakashi wisely kept silent.

"Put some spirit into it! The tree is your best friend! You better be carving diary entries into it by the next time I see you!" Ichigo exclaimed as he walked off into the direction of the rebels tent, leaving a speechless Kakashi and Yugao while Anko was outright laughing. Yugao looked to Anko with a glare. ''Oh shut up rookie!'' she said causing Anko to laugh even harder seeing at how Yugao was being treated like a misbehaving child! Yugao then looked to Kakashi who was in the middle of setting up his tent.

"Don't worry, I'll set your tent up for you, I doubt he will make you sleep next to your bestest buddy." Kakashi snickered as he went about setting up the small camp sight.

"Bite me!" Yugao snapped back at him.

X-X

As Ichigo walked through the grounds, he could feel the heated glares on him from the members of the rebels. What he had done in the tent had probably been spread around like wild fire throughout the small camp. He walked towards the tent he had just been in, actually wanting to see the map and see what the first plan of attack was. True, he was no Aizen when it came to planning a war, but over the years he had picked up tactical strategies.

Hell he still studied up from time to time on learning more tactical strategies when it came to War on a mass battlefield such as this one. Being an Anbu Taicho had him realize that planning your attack plan would ensure the safety of not only yourself, but also those of your teammates. It was an eye opener for him because he as a Taicho held the responsibility for his subordinates well being as well.

He flipped the tent flap open and walked in, not even caring to announce himself to those inside. The two that were still occupying the tent turned to look at him. Ao scowled at him while a slight smirk came to Mei's face as she saw him.

"Yo." He greeted raising his hand up as he walked over to the table where the map was.

"I wasn't aware you would be coming back to us so soon." Ao said. "Something you need?" He questioned.

"What's the plan of attack?" He asked looking down to the map seeing where there current forces were and where they presumed the enemy forces to be. He looked back up to meet there glances. "You don't have one?" He asked.

"It's been two years since we've been at war." Ao told him. "We started running out of battle tactics, just using the same old ideas have made us lose numbers we didn't have the luxury of losing, our forces are barely a match, half of the rebels are thinking about exiling." Mei looked down at the table, a sorrowful look on her face.

"We thought if we could get aid from one of the four other great nations that we could at least get more forces..." She told him honestly, she had thought that she would at least get an army, not simply four Anbu.

"Sorry that we don't measure up." Ichigo said making Mei advert her gaze from his. "However Hokage-sama couldn't offer an army since Konoha needs all it's able bodies to protect the village. Since the attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Konoha has weakened considerably. If he could have, he would have given you an army, but he couldn't. Instead you got us." Mei nodded her head in understanding.

"You seemed so confident earlier." Ao admitted. "Like you didn't even think about what could happen if we lose."

"That's because we won't." Ichigo told them, a slight grin forming under his mask. "Most if not all of the rebels are Kekkai Genakai users correct?" Ao nodded his head. "Are either of you two?"

"No, I'm not." Ao told him, not wanting to give his trump card away, especially to someone of the village that he had taken it from. It would not bode well if it was known he had a Byakugan underneath that had he'd taken from a Hyuga he defeated long ago. With how Shi had nearly killed him not too long ago he was being extremely cautious to not reveal that information.

"I am." Mei told him, already knowing Ichigo probably knew of her Kekkai Genkai from the Terumi Clan just before it was wiped out when she was a child. Her use of it through the years had been made known in the Bingo Book so she wasn't surprised other people knew about it.

"Strength capabilities of it?" Ichigo inquired.

"I could match Tsunade of the Sennin if I was pushed to it." Mei told him, not wanting to gloat, it was the truth. Ichigo leaned back rubbing his chin underneath his mask.

"How much have you spent on the front lines?" Ichigo questioned, generally curious.

"Mei-sama needs to organize troops, she can't be fighting on the front lines. If something happened to her then the entire rebellion would fall apart." Ao snapped at him. Ichigo glanced at him for only a moment before sighing.

"I take that as none then." Ichigo mumbled. "No wonder morale is so damn low." He continued to mumble to himself, Mei's eyes widening as she heard it, just barely. "This here, what is that?" Ichigo questioned pointing to a red flag surrounded by five more.

"That's Yagura, the current Mizukage." Mei told him watching as Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly under his mask. "He's a Jinchuriki, he has the Sanbi sealed within him, if he unleashes it, every thing is over, not even we can stand against that. We don't have any sealing masters with us. Plus he is one of the very rare few Jinchuriki that have complete control over their bijuu so he if unleashes it he will be a threat far above that of a Kage."

"And these surrounding him?" Ichigo questioned not even showing a cause for concern with what Mei just said.

"His top generals, he started out with nine, but we've been lucky to assassinate four of them." Ao informed him. "We've tried to get these last five remaining officers but everyone in the rebels is either unskilled with the hidden mist jutsu or is too wounded to perform the assassination attempt." Ichigo's head rose and both could tell he was grinning.

"I know a certain Shinobi, who would love to try another assassination attempt on the Mizukage." Mei's eyes widened as she instantly knew who he was talking about.

"Zabuza wouldn't join us, we've already asked for his help." Mei told him. "He's to much of a liability to trust anyway."

"Right now, trust means jack shit." Ichigo told her. "Zabuza's goal is clear, he want's the Mizukage dead. That's trust enough for me." Ichigo told her. "Being one of the seven ninja swordsman, and being the Kirigakure no Kijin, he'd be able to take down the remaining five generals without any trouble at all. If you know Zabuza at all, both of you should know this." Both Ao and Mei glanced at one another. "Damn it! Screw what he's done in the past! Do you want to win this war or not!" Mei turned her attention back to Ichigo, her gaze hard.

"Very well, we'll accept Zabuza if he's willing. All charges against him will be dropped after the outcome of the war and he will be rewarded upon our victory." Mei told him making Ichigo nod his head. "However, we don't know where he is."

"Leave that to me." Ichigo told her making her raise an eyebrow. "Now we need to get morale up, that means from now on. You're on the front lines assisting your men. If they don't see you fighting there going to waver, once you're fighting along side them, they will see that what they're fighting for isn't pointless. Their resolve will strengthen."

"She can't!" Ao shouted.

"She will!" Ichigo shouted in return slamming his hand down on the table making Ao quiet at the anger in his voice as Mei flinched from the sheer authority in his tone. "If morale drops any more this war will be over! To fight an army you need an army! How do you plan to fight if you have no one left!? If you continue to coddle her up behind the Rebellion then morale will ultimately drop down to nothing. I've seen your shinobi and right now they are on their last legs with barely any will to fight on. She needs to be out there and YOU will not say another word concerning it! She's the Leader! Your a General, its her job to lead the army into battle not sit behind and organize troops!" Ichigo snapped at him.

"He's right Ao." Mei told him. "I've been distanced from the front lines for far to long. That changes now." Ao simply nodded his head. "What of you and your team Shi?" Mei questioned. "What will you be doing?"

"I'll be assisting you on the front lines." Ichigo informed her. "Neko will organize divisions amongst your ranks and give them direction. Inu will aid Zabuza once he arrives, with Inu's skills aiding Zabuza, the assassination's of Yagura's generals will go a lot smoother. Hebi will be fighting alongside us since her skills will allow her to move freely and all throughout the battlefield without hindrance." Ichigo told them since Hebi or Anko in this case showed an extreme level of speed and flexibility which combined with her Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu made her to be a force to be reckoned with. He knew her strengths and weaknesses so he knew this would be the best way for her to grow stronger because he'd come to know she was very much like him. She learned better through fighting then she did being told.

Turning to Ao he spoke. "Ao, have the rest of the generals present tomorrow afternoon, we'll need to brief them that Neko is giving them orders from here on out." Ichigo cast his eyes to Mei. "If you don't mind at all."

"How am I suppose to give orders from the front lines?" Mei smirked in return getting a chuckle from Ichigo. "You sure seem to know what you're doing Shi." Ao cleared his throat bringing both of their gazes to him.

"What of the Mizukage?" The man questioned making Mei frown at the mention of Yagura.

"Leave that to me." Ichigo told them making their heads shoot towards him with wide eyes. "First things first, we need to track down Zabuza. That will take a few weeks..." He sighed in annoyance. _'____Actually it will take a few minutes____but sending a team to retrieve him will be the hard part.' _Ichigo thought to himself. "During that time we will make for the front lines, we will not be joining up with them just yet however."

"Neko will have that time to organize the soldiers into divisions." Mei said and Ichigo nodded. "It may be a possibility that the closer we get to the main force the more raiding parties we will have to fight."

"I know, and that's a good thing." Ichigo told her.

"It is?" Ao questioned and Ichigo nodded.

"The very foremost of everything, morale. Mei fighting along side the men and women here will make this force stronger then the current main force. When we join up, word will spread. It will take less time to raise morale with the rest of the forces." Mei nodded her head in understanding.

"I still don't see how you are going to deal with the Mizukage." Ao frowned at him.

"Just leave the Mizukage to me, the more you do worrying about it the less time you have to think about what's important." Ichigo told him before rolling his shoulders. "Now if you would be so kind as to go inform the generals about the meeting tomorrow afternoon I would be forever grateful." Ao glared at him but Mei just patted him on the back.

"Go inform the generals, I'll clear everything else up here." Mei told him and Ao nodded his head before glaring once more towards Ichigo and exiting the tent. When the tent flap closed both let out a breath, either in relief or annoyance, neither could be sure. "It's almost as if you're trying to get me alone." Mei chuckled lightly. "I'm glad we were finally able to get aid from someone, I didn't mean any offense when asking if this was all of you, I'm sure the Hokage would have sent more if he could have." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

"It's fine truly...however..." He trailed off adverting his gaze from her. "I wish to apologize for Neko's earlier behavior...it was uncalled for." Mei simply laughed lightly.

"It's fine, flirting with her Taicho, would have caused some tension between us I'm sure, I'm half to blame for that." She told him turning her attention back to the map spread out across the table. "Tell me honestly, do you think we can win?" She asked.

"I do." Ichigo told her. "Leave the Mizukage to me, by all means you're taking the credit for it mind you." Mei raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" She asked slightly surprised.

"The next Mizukage should have been the one to defeat the previous. I'm not calling you weak, far from it, I've heard about you and what you're capable of. However right now, you wouldn't be able to defeat Yagura." Mei nodded her head in understanding. "So I'll do it for you, and you can take the credit. I don't really care if you do, it just means I won't have to put up with the political backlash from it all."

"You're not the regular Anbu are you?" Mei questioned with a slight smile.

"You could say that." Ichigo chuckled turning for the entrance. "I'll make sure you win this war." Ichigo continued as he walked to the exit. "It's what I'm getting paid for after all." Mei simply giggled lightly as Ichigo left the tent. Walking over to where Kakashi was finishing setting up their little camp site, Yugao still facing the tree much to Ichigo's amusement while Anko was practicing her Kenjutsu kata's. Yugao crossed her arms as Ichigo walked past her.

"I'm sorry alright." She huffed out turning to look at him. "I should have kept my temper in check." Ichigo looked back at her with a frown.

"And?"

"And I'll apologize later." Yugao added.

"That's as good as I'm going to get isn't it?" Ichigo questioned with a sigh.

"Well if you want me to be nice to her, you can forget it. We're here to help, not make friends." She said leaning against the tree. "Or spread diseases.'' Both Ichigo and Kakashi face palmed as Anko just shook her head.

"Technically before we go home, we're suppose to make negotiations of an alliance." Kakashi added in.

"No, he's making negotiations, we're simply here for the added support." Yugao told him. "Anyway, what's the layout?" Ichigo sighed as he walked over and sat before his tent, crossing his legs as Kakashi and Yugao sat before there own however to their surprise and a twitch in Yugao's brow Anko side rather close to Ichigo which he showed no sign of noticing.

"In truth?" Ichigo questioned and three nodded. "It's damn slim chance of them winning... however, we got here just in time. Inu, there will be a team leaving in a few days to retrieve Zabuza Momochi. I want you to go with them and give him this." He told them, pulling a scroll from his weapon pouch and tossing it to him. Kakashi caught it and looked it over and his eyes widened as he saw that the seal hadn't been broken and it looked to be months if not years old.

"Wait, the Kirigakure no Kijin? Isn't he a missing nin now?" Yugao questioned making Ichigo nod.

"Even though we're from separate villages, we've worked together on certain assignments in the past." Ichigo told them. "If he accepts and with that scroll he will, I'll be in his debt, just as he was in my debt for some time." Kakashi nodded and placed the scroll into his weapons pouch. As Anko nodded remembering the day she and Ichigo ran into the man and the little spar she had with only his Mizu Bunshin as a way to test her against half his strength.

"Alright then, if Kakashi's going to be going off on a recruiting mission, what am I going to be doing?" Yugao asked.

"Guarding your bestest buddy of course." Kakashi told her making her throw a stone at him.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him.

''Oww'' Kakashi moaned since the rock hit him squarely in a place no man should be hit.

"Enough you two." Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "Neko, you'll be in charge of organizing the rebels. Mei will be on the front lines from here on out. Without her there, the wars over and not because the Mizukage won, it would be because of the drop in morale."

"Anything I should be aware of when dealing with the rebels?" Yugao asked.

"Just give the generals the order, they will pass it onto the rest." Yugao nodded her head in understanding.

''What will I be doing?'' Anko asked making Ichigo look her way.

''You'll be fighting alongside me in the main force right now you need to work on gaining experience against enemy shinobi of Chunin Rank and higher. War, is the perfect medicine for those to get stronger. This is main reason I drafted you in to learn and grow, understand?'' Anko just looked up at him while a look was shared between student and sensei showing the gratefulness in her brown eyes which Ichigo noted.

''I understand Taicho''

"What will you be doing?" Kakashi questioned.

"As I said I'll be fighting in the main force. When Zabuza returns both you and he will assassinate the remaining five generals surrounding the Mizukage. After you and the team get sent out to retrieve Zabuza, we'll be moving towards the main force, in that time we're hoping to run into raiding parties so we can increase the morale within this force." The three Anbu nodded understanding the plan so far.

"Taicho." Yugao stated. "When the final battle comes, between the Mizukage...I want to be there." She told him making Ichigo raise an eyebrow beneath his mask.

"Why?" Ichigo questioned.

"Me, Inu and most definitely Hebi know you've yet to use your true power. Hebi may have seen a glimpse but we all know you keep your full power in check. As your subordinates don't you feel it to be important to show us the extent of your power as our commanding officer?" Ichigo's lowered at that. "You'll be facing the Mizukage won't you?"

"I will be facing him, you will need to be fighting along side the rebels." Yugao's fists clenched and Ichigo sighed. "It's best you don't know the full extent of my power Neko." The tempered tone in his voice got their attention. "I don't know how much I'll need to use, I've never gone up against a Jinchuriki before."

"Why don't you want us to see your true power?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's not that I don't want to show you...it's just I don't know if I can." He told him looking towards the sky. "You've seen what I can do just by raising my power, it can flatten those in a room, push people to the border of losing consciousness." The three nodded at that, having felt the effects of his outrageous power before. "Imagine a force beyond that it might just crush any normal person. I've never had to use it here and I don't want to until I know for certain of the consequences." He wasn't even talking about his Bankai it was just his power in general lately with all his meditations, training with Zangetsu and his hollow and the effects of absorbing the natural energy in the world around him was causing his abilities to become far more powerful that he ever expected.

He didn't truthfully know how powerful he was now cause he never found the chance to use it to an extent to even do so. The small spat he had with Orochimaru made him realize the effects of his training had made his power become far more devastating and powerful then he, Zangetsu or even his hollow ever expected. The thought alone of even using Bankai made him wonder what changes would occur within him if he used it.

And using his mask was the farthest thing from his mind he wasn't sure what would happen to him if he used bankai and his mask in unison with this new level of power he was attaining through his training. The result could end in devastating results and he was planning to only try that in his inner world so he could learn how far he reached. Yet he had not found the time to do so which made it all the more problematic.

"What do you mean by use it here?" Yugao questioned making Ichigo's eyes widened beneath his mask at his own slip up.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Both Kakashi and Yugao exchanged glances as Anko looked at Ichigo in worry at last knowing what he told her before. Being from a place far away meant he had only used his power in his old home while he never felt the need to use it here and the way he spoke it made it seem as if he was hesitant to unleash it here.

_'Ichigo...'_


	17. Chapter 17

**Small change in here, elements for the relationship between Ichigo, Mikoto and Kushina as well.**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 17**

Mikoto frowned as she stood before the large looming gates of the Uchiha compound. It had been months since she and Sasuke had last stepped foot on their clans grounds, the night they had left had been the night Itachi had massacred more then half of the clan leaving it in shambles. Not being able to face everyone she took Sasuke and left taking what she could with her but now, here she was standing in front of the clan estate. The gates opened inwardly and Mikoto rose her eyes to see Najiko, her former neighbor. The dark elderly haired woman smiled and opened her arms.

"Mikoto, it's been too long." Najiko said walking forward, her arms spread out. Mikoto smiled and accepted the older woman's embrace.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in contact Najiko." Mikoto apologized. "It's just..."

"There is no need to explain Mikoto dear, I know it must have been hard on you." Mikoto nodded her head sadly. "Come, I've prepared everything for you, tell me how young Sasuke has been, is he doing well in the academy?" Mikoto nodded as Najiko wrapped her arm in her own, leading her into the compound.

"He's been accelerating in all his classes so far and he has been training himself to become even stronger. I'm proud of him." Mikoto explained. "He will be a fine Shinobi when he grows up."

"I'm sure he will be quite handsome to, like his father." Mikoto smiled softly as they continued to walk remembering her late husband. As they walked through the compound Mikoto took note of the destruction that hadn't been able to be cleaned up, mainly the massive crevice in the ground. "We're not sure who exactly made this, but it seems who ever was the one who made it saved the remaining Uchiha that fateful day. Hokage-sama won't give us any of the names of who our savior was, but he said he had passed on our thanks."

Mikoto's eyes followed the crevice as the day the incident occurred flashed painfully within her mind. That day had to be one of her worst moments in her entire life to come home to find out most of the Clan had been slain like cattle and by her own firstborn no less. She was depressed for days until Kushina and Ichigo pulled her from that state. However as her crouched down at the crevice she let her fingers trail through the slash as Najiko's words echoed in her mind. The unknown enigma that had saved the remaining of her Clan from falling by Itachi's blade had been a mystery she was wanting to solve so she could thank him or her personally. Yet with this being her first time back and seeing the result of the unknown attack that stopped him made her mind go directly to the last few words Ichigo told her before he left with Anko on that training trip.

_''I've failed him as his Taicho, but I won't fail him as his friend you have my word on this.''_

Mikoto's black orbs widened considerably at what her thoughts were leading to his words were vague and yet filled her with so much hope that he would save Itachi from the path he had taken. But as her hand touched the scar and felt the familiar feeling she felt when she was with Ichigo.

_'Oh Kami...was that what you meant Ichigo...was it you?'_

Shaking her had she kept those thoughts to her self before she turned her gaze to where the attack ended only for her eyes to widen slightly as she saw Itachi's familiar tanto sticking firmly out of a stone wall of a house. She stood up and walked towards it, having to leap slightly over the crevice in the ground. She rose a hand to the hilt and tried to pull it free but the blade wouldn't budge from the stone it was embedded in.

"Most avoid this spot my dear." Najiko sad sadly looking over what once was a peaceful street, filled with stalls that some of the clan had set up. "I can't say anything bad about your boy, you know that. Itachi was one of the kindest souls within our clan." Najiko watched as Mikoto turned her back towards her and wrapped her arms around her trembling form. "But some things just can't be forgiven."

"I know..." Mikoto whispered out, tears running down her cheeks as she felt a comforting hand placed on her shoulder.

"Come, I didn't mean to upset you dear." Najiko told her. Mikoto nodded and rose a hand up to her face and wiped away her tears as Najiko took a hold of her arm once more and continued to lead her through the Uchiha compound. Mikoto noticed a lot of the others avoided crossing her path or even closing shutters as they walked past, Najiko muttered that they were simply fools and just told Mikoto to ignore them, she did as the elderly Uchiha asked, however it still hurt that the people she once called friends and family shunned her.

Finally the two reached what was left of the head of Uchiha compound, it had been blocked off for most of the time by Anbu guard under the Hokage's orders as there were several items within that could lead to Itachi's true mission. Until everything had been found and the house had been thoroughly searched the house had been under guard. Only recently had it been opened, and even so the Anbu hadn't been neat and tidy with everything. It took all of Mikoto's efforts not to break down at the state that her house was left in, even in the main bedroom there was still bloodstains from her husband that had dried and stained the walls with no hope of being removed.

"You know, you can go home Najiko." Mikoto said after an hour of packing several of Sasuke's belongings into a scroll. "You don't have to wait around for me, I'm alright. Truly." Najiko looked up from where she was sitting on the mats reading over an old book. She smiled warmly up at Mikoto.

"If you're sure dear." Mikoto nodded.

"Go home Najiko, I can't be babied forever you know." Najiko chuckled lightly.

"I remember when your mother use to say that same thing to my sister." She laughed making Mikoto smile. "Very well dear, bring Sasuke around for some tea one day won't you? No Uchiha child can go and graduate the academy without me pinching his cheeks for good luck you know." Mikoto giggled and nodded her head.

"I'll be sure to bring him around before he graduates, you have my word Najiko." The elderly Uchiha nodded her head before bidding Mikoto farewell and leaving Mikoto to deal with the rest of hers and Sasuke's belongings. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath into the dusty house.

With Ichigo having been gone for over three weeks now Kushina was bored and had decided to take a mission of her own which she had left on three days ago and wasn't expected back for another three. That left Mikoto and Jiraiya to look over Sasuke and Naruto. Mikoto didn't mind, Naruto never misbehaved when Mikoto took care of him, and Sasuke was always usually well mannered. The real problem was Jiraiya. By no means did Mikoto dislike Jiraiya, in fact she respected the man, however his...'habits' irritated her to no end.

She got that he was a writer of 'filth' and was a renown author. However she disliked him trying to corrupt Sasuke and Naruto...and without Ichigo or Kushina to back her up he was slowly succeeding. How you may ask? She had caught both Naruto and Sasuke in a book shop just yesterday staring at dirty magazines. It had Jiraiya written all over it, how you may ask that she knew this? The two boys weren't even old enough to know where to stick it yet! She had dragged both boys out of the store by the ear and all the way home. It was quite the sight to see, she also had a little conversation once they got back home.

"___Alright you two, when Kushina gets back and Jiraiya grows a pair and shows back up, the five of us are going to have a talk." Mikoto told them._

"___What about Ichigo? Doesn't he need to have this talk as well?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side._

"___Ichigo's not some person that Jiraiya can persuade, he's like the ultimate prude...although he could stand to pick up a few things..."____Mikoto pouted slightly, Naruto and Sasuke just exchanging glances before shrugging it off. "Either way, until you graduate the academy, you're not to be reading any sorts of adult material alright? That includes Jiraiya's drafts Sasuke. I know he's been making you read them."Mikoto told him as she folded her arms across her chest._

"___It's not like he gives me much of a choice." Sasuke sighed in irritation._

"___I know, since Ichigo isn't here to read them for him, he's needed help. I'll make sure he knows not to give five year olds adult material from now on, I don't even know why he gave them to you in the first place." She growled out. "Either way, I don't want to be hearing you're doing anything Jiraiya says ok? Unless it's got to do with training."_

"___Ok." Both nodded their heads._

Mikoto giggled lightly to herself. Jiraiya had been victim of her wrath that night, and he had promised not to bring anything remotely adult around the two again after her little rage at him. That might stop him for now, but she knew Jiraiya would be up to his tricks after he thought she had calmed down, hence why they were going to have a discussion when Kushina returned. There was no way Jiraiya was getting out of it either.

Mikoto smiled as she walked over to the kitchen and found a family photo knocked over, she picked it up and wiped away a thin layer of dust from the glass. It was when Sasuke was only four years old, he was smiling widely at the camera as he hugged Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku were standing behind their boys looking at the camera with small smiles on there faces.

They had been a happy family.

"... This place has seen better days..." An all to familiar voice said making Mikoto scowl and place the photo back onto the dresser before slinking against the wall, hiding her presence from Danzo and whoever was with him. Two other sets of footsteps could be hear alongside Danzo's own. "It's a shame Itachi didn't wipe out the rest of the Uchiha like planned." Mikoto's eyes narrowed at that. Planned? What did that mean? What exactly was going on? Keeping herself calm she continued listening in on the conversation.

''Agreed, my ROOT operatives reported that it was that damnable Kurosaki that halted and made Itachi retreat before he could fully complete his mission. That man is quickly becoming an annoying thorn in the way of Konoha becoming stronger.'' Danzo hissed as Mikoto's eyes widened fully as her theory of it being Ichigo that saved her clan was unknowingly revealed to her. Doing her best she pushed down that revelation to the back of her mind as she focused on the conversation at hand.

"The Anbu would have searched the entire premises." Koharu noted.

"There is nothing left here Danzo." Mikoto's eyes widened as she heard Homura speak, that meant that the three teammates of Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage. The Village Elders and those with the most pull on the Konoha Council knew of the Uchiha Clan massacre beforehand which only meant Hiruzen knew as well. Her eyes narrowed she was going to be demanding answers for this.

"I'm aware there is nothing left here." Danzo said, his cane tapping on the floor as he intruded further into the house, Mikoto seeing his shadow in the doorway before seeing him turn to look at the other two.

"I know that I have your support in most of my affairs Homura however, this is something I'll need the both of your help with to strengthen the village. Sarutobi has seen fit to disregard it so far."

"Is this about the Jinchuriki boy?" Koharu asked.

"No." Danzo answered. "It's about his mother. Kushina Uzumaki." Mikoto's eyes hardened as she heard her friends name and continued to listen in on the three's conversation.

X-X

Sarutobi sighed as he read over a mission statement from Yugao, clearly printed down the bottom of the page was, ___'The Taicho is to lazy to write it himself.' _He had to smile at that, he could tell even though they were fighting nearly every day, that hadn't changed the three he had sent, war changed some people and never was it for the better. There was a knock on the door and his eyes drifted upwards to see his secretary poking her head in.

"Yes?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Mikoto Uchiha is here to see you sir, she says it's quite urgent." She told him making him gain a surprised look.

"Let her in." She nodded her head and opened the door letting Mikoto walk in, closing the door behind her Mikoto let out a breath. "Mikoto, what can I do for you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hokage-sama, please, set up a sound barrier. What I have to say can't leave this room." Sarutobi's gaze hardened and he nodded his head before placing his hands in a familiar seal erecting the sound barrier around his office, not even Jiraiya could listen in to what they were saying.

"Please, take a seat Mikoto." Sarutobi told her gesturing for the chairs before his desk. Mikoto walked forward and sat down, the old man could see that something had shaken the usually calm woman as she sat before him. "Tell me what's going on."

"I was just at the Uchiha compound." Sarutobi nodded his head. "Three of the Village elders were there, Danzo, Homura and Koharu." Sarutobi's eyes widened. "They entered my house without the knowledge that I was there, I overheard a conversation." Sarutobi's eyes softened. "However the topic of conversation was not only of the Uchiha massacre, which I now want answers for, but it can wait." Sarutobi sighed and ran a hand over his forehead, rubbing the wrinkles that never seemed to stop growing atop his brow. "The topic was Kushina. Is it true that they can enforce the Clan Restoration Act upon her?" His head shot up.

"No!" He told her. "Danzo has already been told this. Kushina is off limits to restore the Uzumaki clan. He knows this. The treaty between our two villages stated that she can not be used for such things." Sarutobi told her but Mikoto shook her head.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect Kushina's village was wiped out. I don't think the treaty still holds." Mikoto told him to which he nodded. "I don't want to see Kushina as some breeding stock, is there anything we can do to help her?" She watched as the Hokage pulled out a blank scroll and started to write in it.

"There is, however it's not the ideal solution." Sarutobi informed her as he continued to write in the scroll. "When Kushina first moved to this village, she was under the protection of the treaty between our two villages." Mikoto nodded in understanding. "When she married Minato, things changed. Uzushiogakure was destroyed, the treaty was no longer in effect. I had hoped the two would lead a happy life together. However..."

"What now of Minato's passing?" Mikoto questioned.

"For the last five and a half years, Danzo's been pushing for me and the council to start the Uzumaki clan, with Naruto being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and Kushina being a full blood Uzumaki, having both in a clan, and having people marry into that clan would indeed increase the villages strength in the years to come. I've put it off the last five years, I've already told Kushina about what has been happening, I'm now aware that she hasn't told anyone." Mikoto nodded. "For one thing, I'm glad she didn't if Ichigo found out about this..." Sarutobi shook his head while Mikoto grimaced at that she knew all too well Ichigo would not take something like that laying down. "There is only one thing I can do for Kushina. She needs to re-marry, and by the way that you were talking about the three elders, they seem to be forming a plan." Mikoto nodded her head in agreement.

"Kushina won't take to just marrying anyone." Mikoto told him. "After Minato, I doubt she would marry anyone willingly, he was everything to her."

"I'm aware of that." Saturobi continued as he finished writing in the scroll. "But...there is one person." He told her passing the scroll over to her allowing her to read it over. "I just need their signatures and it's settled." Mikoto's eyes widened as as read over the marriage contract. "Kushina won't be back for another few days, that's the easy part. However...Ichigo won't be back for some time yet. I'll be able to hold Danzo off until then."

"You think they will simply accept this?" Mikoto questioned looking up at him.

"It's either this, or the CRA." Saturobi frowned. "There is no way around the Clan Restoration Act, it was put in place by the Shodaime Hokage. The only loop hole is that, if the woman or man is already married, they cannot force the marriage apart. This is all I can do for Kushina." Mikoto frowned at that, she knew the rules of the CRA since she was in a clan herself and it was taught if anything were to happen to a clan, that it was the survivors duty to restore the clan to what it once was.

"I wonder..."

"Hmm?" Saturobi raised an eyebrow at her.

"How will he take it?"

X-X

Kushina hummed to herself as she walked through the gates with a smile on her face. Another mission successfully completed, although no saving a princess like in one of the stories Ichigo told Naruto when he was younger. Simply waving to the gate guards who waved back with enthusiasm Kushina headed down the busy main street, seeing the Hokage tower off in the distance, her eyes drifted towards the direction of her home. With a grin she rose her hand in a family cross sign and a puff of smoke appeared next to her along with her shadow clone.

"Go tell the old man that the mission was a success. I'm going home for a bath." The clone nodded before jumping off into the buildings and Kushina turned down a familiar street and heading home. Waving to a few people she knew she made her way to her always busy home, well it always seemed busy with Mikoto, Sasuke and Jiraiya living with them now. She didn't mind, the company was nice, she even had the feeling Ichigo enjoyed the company. She smiled lightly as the orange haired man came to mind.

___'T____hat man really needs to know when to take a break from missions, gets right back into Anbu and gets sent on a mission so long that it may take a year for him to return. It's only been a couple of weeks and I already miss him...' _She blushed slightly but still continued to smile. _'____Hell I can miss him if I want to, he's practically family now.' _She giggled as she walked up the steps to her house. Opening the door she walked in, knowing Sasuke and Naruto would be at the academy she walked straight to the kitchen. "I'm home!" She cheered and was greeted by a frowning Jiraiya and Mikoto who were sitting at the table, a scroll between the two of them. "What's with the long faces?"

"Kushina." Mikoto said but before she could say any more, there was a knock on the door. Kushina turned but a heavy hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Jiraiya, he shook his head and walked to the door. Kushina turned back to Mikoto who was frowning. "You're going to want to sit down for this Kushina."

"What's going on Mikoto?" Kushina questioned walking forward and sitting down across from her friend.

"Kushina..." Her eyes widened as she heard the Hokage's voice, she turned and saw Saturobi standing next to Jiraiya, a solemn look on her face, she put two and two together.

"Danzo's finally done it then?" She questioned, a bite in her tone.

"No, not yet, we're taking steps before he can." Mikoto told her, making the red head turn back to her. "Here." She pushed the scroll that was on the table forward. Kushina picked it up and unrolled it and read it over and her eyes went wide, standing up in shock, her chair tipping back and clattering on the ground, the scroll hitting the table and rolling back in on itself.

"I'm sorry Kushina, the treaty is no longer in effect. It hasn't been since your village was destroyed." Sarutobi told her. "Danzo wasn't aware of that fact until recently. I've kept it from him for a long time, it seems this is the only way now."

"No, there has to be another way!" Kushina told him. "Ichigo...he'd never agree..." She got out, tears already pooling in her eyes.

"Kushina..." Jiraiya started. "Both you and Ichigo care for one another greatly." He continued. "I know for a fact, Minato wouldn't want you to be alone the rest of your life. He wanted you and Naruto to be safe and for him and especially you to be happy and as the man's own sensei I know he would have wanted you to move on and find someone you can love again. And from the year's, I have seen it, you've found that someone in Ichigo." Kushina wrapped her arms around herself, Mikoto stood and walked up to her and wrapped her in a comforting hug, allowing the red head to break down in her arms. Jiraiya exchanged a glance with Sarutobi before gesturing with his head to the door and both leaving the two to it.

Mikoto cradled her friend as she cried into her arms, when Kushina had calmed down, she kept repeating one phrase that Mikoto didn't know how to take.

"Ichigo will fix everything, he will know what to do."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 18**

Ichigo's feet hit the bark of the tree and it didn't even make a sound with Anko and ei at his side without a single sound to be heard. The three remained crouched down ready to engage the enemy if need be. They were deep within enemy territory, close to Kirigakure. Ichigo's eyes scanned the trees and he saw Kakashi and Zabuza not far from their own position. Mei raising her hand up gestured forward with two fingers several rebels dashed over head. She turned to Ichigo who was keeping a watch on the trees.

"Anything?" She questioned.

"Not yet, we're not that far from Yagura's last known position." Ichigo told her in a hushed tone and she nodded her head. Ichigo turned to where Kakashi and Zabuza were and nodded, getting a signal in return then Anko, Mei and Ichigo jumped forward and onto the ground, dashing through the underbrush of the trees as Kakashi and Zabuza were over head. A heavy mist awaited them but both ignored it, they expected that the village would be protected. Sensing an incoming attack Ichigo grabbed both Mei and Anko by the waist and launched into the air as a torrent of water blasted where they had been standing. The two women's eyes bulged in shock as they stood at least fifty feet in the air.

Ichigo's eyes tracked Zabuza has he dealt with the two that had been following them, not even aware of the current predicament of the women still in his grasp, Mei nearly hyperventilating as the realization that she was actually 'flying' registered in her mind this made her clutch onto Ichigo as tight as she could. Anko on the other hand who was holding onto Ichigo found herself looking in awe at how high in the air she was everything just seemed so small. The joy of actually being in the air like this made a small surge of giddy excitement rush through her just before she quelled it down for later. The prospect of Ichigo actually 'flying' came to the forefront of her mind which only brought yet another question mark that revolved around the man.

Ichigo looked over the mist covered village and his eyes narrowed slightly. Mei and Anko gripped onto his waist and he looked down to see the panicked look on her face.

"Something wrong?" He questioned and her jaw dropped slightly as Anko just gave a small giggle.

"You're kidding me right, we're flying!" Ichigo looked around and chuckled lightly as Anko just chuckled, ''I shouldn't really be surprised...yet I am.'' she mumbled causing Ichigo to chuckle a bit louder before lowering them to the ground. As soon as their feet were on the ground Mei pushed away from Ichigo and simply stared at him with wide eyes, still completely unaware of what he can do. Although Anko was much less hesitant about it finding comfort in his warmth.

Six months they had been fighting side by side together and Mei doubted if Shi had even used half of his arsenal, she had only seen him use his sword a handful of times, as he had mostly been using strange incantation's that were highly powerful and destructive. The destructive capability of his spells alone were just devastating if not a bit frightening to witness firsthand and even then she had a very dreadful suspicion that he was still holding much back. Those attacks alone looked so powerful with how they wiped out platoons and battalions of Yagura's shinobi.

Ichigo just shook his had at Mei's dumbstruck expression before his gaze fell on Anko and he wondered if Kisuke or Yoruichi ever felt like this when they saw the results of their training him. This amount of pride that thumped in his chest like a drum. Over the 6 months his subordinates had proven to have gotten stronger and more keen in the ways of battle with each showing a level of improvement. However Anko had proved the one to have progressed the greatest with her fighting alongside him in the main force. Her skills were honed day by day as they pushed on fighting the battalions of Yagura's shinobi and of the surprise force of Mercenaries they encountered during the battle.

It seemed Yagura in an attempt to end the battle once and for all had hired an immense number of mercenaries and Nuke-nin through mainstreaming it through the underworld network. Work for mercenaries flooded in and caused a sheer number of them to show up in force alongside a a good number of Nuke-nin. However they proved to be canon fodder, if anything they proved to be just that against Ichigo and Mei which boosted morale even more, but they did prove to be a good test for Anko. He still showed an expression of pride when he remembered how Anko had decimated battalions of those mercenaries without breaking a sweat and even taking out 3 A-rank Nuke-nin as well.

Her speed, reflexes and flexibility utilized with her Kenjutsu and Taijutsu made for a deadly combination and with her Ninjutsu that Kakashi and Yugao helped with during the 6 months had made her a truly dangerous threat on the battlefield. His pride in her spoke volumes which she took with all she could and continued further to grow stronger as a Kunoichi, but as his student. Although he did note that he and Anko had become much closer due to all the mental pressure of the war weighing down on her he took it upon himself to keep her comfort on those nights since he reminded himself of one fact.

She was still young and the horrors of war would scar the mind of anyone Itachi was a prime example of this.

Sighing Ichigo noted the slight growth of hair on Anko's part from the red ribbon being tied in her hair it did seem to get a bit longer and he was the same. His hair had grown longer to the point it was reaching past his neckline with the bangs shadowing his eyes. He didn't really care much though the comments he received from Yugao, Anko and Mei suggested he looked much better with longer hair which he took in stride with not much thought put into it.

He perked up when he heard the wind whistle and the rustling of footsteps making him turn just in time to see both Zabuza and Kakashi to land before him.

''Report.'' he ordered in a commanding tone making Inu bow his head.

"It's as you thought Taicho." Inu started. "Yagura isn't in the village, none of his forces are." Ichigo sighed at this but nodded his head as he had expected it in their plans. Closing his eyes, the three watched as the air around them seemed to condense before hundreds of ribbons appeared around Ichigo before he reached out gripping one and taking a breath as he followed it's path to Yagura's position.

"He's on the move." Ichigo told them, the spirit ribbons disappearing from sight. "Tomorrow, we'll be able to reach him by then."

"Having the entirety of his forces pushed back into the village made the Mizukage think twice about fighting in the village, less destruction." Zabuza said making Ichigo nod. "It was one hell of a bluff on your part."

"I'm here to aid in winning this war, destruction isn't really my concern, if I have to level the village I will." Ichigo told him without hesitation making a sadistic grin form beneath Zabuza's bandages.

"Building's can be rebuilt." Mei agreed. "This war needs to end."

"We should keep moving, the less distance between us the better." Inu told him. "It means less distance we cover tomorrow and the more strength we will have when fighting."

"Agreed." Ichigo nodded before the four of them jumped into the trees, moving at a fast pace. Mei kept her eyes on Ichigo. She still hadn't seen his face in the six months and he had been by her side most of the waking hours, but she had to admit if it wasn't for him, she doubted that they would have come this far, she would even admit that his face was something she wanted to see.

Every strategy Ichigo laid out made perfect sense and was carried out flawlessly, as if he knew the exact movements of the current Mizukage and from what he just did with those ribbons she didn't doubt it, however one question kept plaguing her...if he was still hiding so much of his power... why didn't he end the war from the very start?

For hours they traveled and at a fast pace, stopping only to send a scout ahead to check the area. It was closing in on night when Ichigo once again sensed for Yagura and decided it was best they keep a distance during the night.

"Inu, send a scout to Neko, have a large force at Kirigakure's walls, as soon as word about the Mizukage being defeated there may be rioting. The more order there is the easier it will be for Mei to take control." Inu nodded and went about sending a scout with the message. Then he turned to Anko, ''Hebi, I need you go scout ahead and get rid of any traps you find that try to hinder us when we strike tomorrow and if you come across any shinobi take them out, Understood?'' Heb just nodded her head but as she was about to leave he put a firm hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him. ''Becareful out there alright?'' he said concern clear in his tone. Anko took his hand in her hand and nodded.

''I will Taicho'' with that said he let her go making her vanish into the woods. Thus he and Zabuza walked across the small camp and sat before there tents, there blades stuck in the ground next to one another, the flames of their fire glimmering in the reflection of the blades.

"You know, when I first got your messenger I was going to kill him." Zabuza grinned. "However once I saw the scroll...I hesitated."

"You were a great asset, without your assassination skills we may not have even gotten this far." Ichigo admitted.

"I doubt that." Zabuza laughed. "However, that being said, those scrolls were made with a purpose, you've used yours and now I've used mine."

"That's right." Ichigo agreed. "So what is it that you want?" Ichigo questioned. "I doubt you came for the sake of killing the Mizukage."

"That's where you're wrong." Zabuza told him making Ichigo turn to him with a slightly surprised look. "Having the Mizukage dead and my position back in the Mist, it's more then I could have asked for. You have my thanks." Zabuza told him honestly.

"Don't mention it." Ichigo told him making Zabuza chuckle. "No seriously, don't mention it again, you'll make me all teary eyed." Ichigo chuckled.

"You're an ass." Zabuza laughed. The two laughed with one another before silence reigned over the area. Zabuza glanced at Ichigo's masked form before speaking his mind. ''That Hebi Anbu, she's grown incredibly strong since the last time I saw her. I dare say she could give me a run for my money who would have a thought you of all people would make such a good _sensei.''_ he said in a mocking tone as Ichigo turned to look at him and while it couldn't be seen he had an annoyed expression on his face. That is before a smirk stretched his face. ''Yeah yeah whatever, but its more then likely that in a month or two she'll be able to kick your ass from here all the way to Iwagakure and back.'' which was true because the thought of teaching her more of his techniques had been nagging his mind for a good while, but he was still unsure about it.

Zabuza glared at Ichigo, ''Yeah right like that gaki will beat me!'' he said and soon silence came over the two before the two started to chuckle that is until they saw Mei walking towards them. "Well look at the time, I'll be off." Ichigo sweat dropped as Zabuza got to his feet and left passing Mei with a nod of his head getting one in return from the woman before heading off, probably going to find news on his charge that was Haku. Before the scout Kakashi had sent left, Zabuza gave him a message to check on the young boy that was with Haku.

"Tomorrow's it huh?" Mei questioned sitting down next to Ichigo in the spot Zabuza had left vacant.

"So it would seem." Ichigo nodded.

"It's been a long time..." Mei continued. "And I still don't even know you're name or seen your face." She giggled lightly staring into the small flames before them. Ichigo glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and let out a breath.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Her head shot towards him and she stared with wide eyes. "That's my name." He told her still looking up at the sky. "After tomorrow we'll be negotiating between our two villages. It's only right you know who you're negotiating with." He told her and she chuckled leaning back and looking up into the sky.

"You're not nervous about tomorrow?" She questioned him.

"Is there a reason to be?" He questioned in return. Mei rose her hand up and Ichigo could see it was visibly shaking.

"Who knows, but I haven't been able to stop the nerves from coming along. It's been over two and half years that this war started, tomorrow will be the end of it." Ichigo rose his hand up and gripped hers in his own and her hand stopped shaking and she turned to him with a slight smile. She lowered her hand, Ichigo's going down with her until it rested on the ground and she looked out over the camp, the small fires lighting the grounds showing camp sights. "You know..." She trailed off rolling her head towards him and leaning forward.

"Not that I'm doubting your skills or anything...but..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow beneath his mask wandering where she was going. "This night...could be our last." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he stared at her. "So, what do you say?" Ichigo gulped slightly, he couldn't deny that Mei was a beautiful woman, he had noted that she had a very flirtatious side...but could he simply do what she was insinuating simply because it may possibly be there last night alive? Hell Ichigo practically knew the two would be coming out of the battle victorious!

**'….Kingy I swear to whatever higher power that's out there if you don't take this chance I will officially kick your ass, run you into the ground and take control myself!'** His hollow commented in a tone that spoke volumes of how serious he was to having Ichigo finally lose virginity. Zangetsu stayed silent although he silently agreed with the hollow Ichigo was twenty-one years old for Kami's sake it was time he lost what little innocence he had left!

Ichigo felt a blush creep up on his face but he soon felt Mei's hand that was resting in his own travel up his toned arm before resting on his shoulder, just above the clip that held his Anbu armor in place.

"Well..." She smiled seductively at him. "Will you do more then protect me tonight?" She questioned. Ichigo cleared his throat and gestured for the flap of the tent with his head, a grin forming on Mei's face as she turned and crawled into the tent, Ichigo not being able to remove his eyes from her rear end until she was inside the tent.

He took a deep breath before looking over the camp and seeing Zabuza sitting at another camp site looking over at him. His eyes widened slightly as Zabuza gestured with his head for the tent Mei had just entered. He blushed under his mask as he crawled in after her, he could swear he heard Zabuza laughing as he saw Mei reclining on his bedroll smiling at him as he closed the tent up behind him.

******Lemon Start**

"Do I get to see what's under your mask finally?" She questioned as Ichigo crawled atop of her, it was a single person tent, there wasn't much room within. Her hand rose up and touched the mask before pulling it upwards and removing it from Ichigo's face. Her eyes widened slightly as a light stain of pink made itself known on her cheeks as she saw how handsome he looked. His face was in one word masculine with a sharp jaw with not a shred of baby to be seen, his long spiky orange hair fell shadowing his eyes and passing his neckline while the sideburns that had grown were relevant. "You're younger then I thought you'd be."

"That a problem?" Ichigo questioned, a slight smirk appearing on his face as he leaned in. "Tell me whats the current month?" he asked making her blink but answered anyway.

''Um August?''

''Then in literal terms I'm twenty-one'' he said as he leaned further down till the two were inches from one another.

"You don't say." She spoke softly with a grin before closing the gap and locking her lips with his. As their kiss deepened, Ichigo reached up and unclasped his armor, the front plate resting between the two of them while the back plate fell to the side. Ichigo pulled the front plate out and pushed it to the side as Mei wrapped her arms around his neck. Mei moaned as her legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo pulled back only to grab his black shirt before he pulled it off revealing his muscular upper body to Mei's hungry gaze. Her hands went up to his shoulders then down his muscled pectorals then down to his rock-hard six pack. Her light touches sent a pleasant shiver down Ichigo's spine. Acting on instinct alone he leaned down before catching Mei in a searing liplock causing her gasp only for her to moan into the kiss.

Her hand went up his back before her hands roamed his long hair the two kept their makeout for next 3 minutes before they pulled back both breathing heavily with a heavy flush colored their cheeks. Mei leaned back and smiled up at him, her long auburn hair sprawled around her with her top knot coming undone letting her hair fall freely down her backside. Ichigo was blushing slightly as he looked down at her truly Mei was incredibly gorgeous. Idly his mind noted she was just as beautiful as Kushina and Mikoto.

_'Where the hell did that come from?' _he mentally shrugged not seeing the grin from his hollow who heard his thoughts.

She smiled up at him before reaching down between them and pulling up her dress revealing her blue skirt. She pulled the skirt up so it was bunched around her hips, she had forgone wearing her armored leggings, so the only things that were stopping skin on skin contact was Ichigo's Anbu pants and Mei's dark blue panties.

"You're a thinker." Ichigo chuckled leaning down and kissing her again as she giggled into his kiss making him pull back slightly and smile at her.

"It might raise a question or two if I'm struggling to get dressed and knock down your tent in the process." She told him as he leaned in and kissed her on the neck making her moan and arc her back slightly pushing her breasts into his firm chest. Ichigo had taken to relying on his instincts more often and right now he was following it making him able to touch and kiss his lover that pleasured Mei in ways that it made her moan louder and longer from his ministrations making him know he was doing good.

Ichigo raised his hands and gripped the fabric of her dressed and pulled down freeing her breasts from the confines making Mei blush as Ichigo's lips trailed down her chest. She maneuvered her feet to the back of Ichigo's pants and tugged them down and moaned as she rocked her hips onto Ichigo's now boxer clad waist. She moved a hand down his chest before grabbing the obvious bulge making him groan slightly.

"I think we can skip the rest of the foreplay." Mei moaned out as Ichigo ground further into her hand. Reaching her other hand down she rubbed a finger across her covered slit making her moan and bite her lip as she reached for Ichigo's boxes and pulled them down. Her eyes widened when she felt the weight of his cock resting on her covered mound. She gripped him by his shoulders and pulled him into another kiss as she moved her underwear to the side. Ichigo grabbed his shaft and lined it up with her core and she moaned as the tip split her lower lips. With his lips firmly locked with hers, a hand on her hip and the other on her shaft Ichigo pushed forward, Mei's moans muffled by their kiss.

Mei's mind was rushing a hundred miles a minute. Sure she wasn't a virgin, but Ichigo was practically splitting her apart and he had just entered her. With every inch, her breath skipped another beat, and by the feel of it, it wasn't stopping soon. Her eyes opened wide as Ichigo's hand that had been gripping his cock gripped her breasts and she arched her back, their kiss breaking as she emitted a groan as she had forced herself down to the base of Ichigo.

Her eyes were wide and glassy as she stared at the back of the tent, her mouth open slightly as Ichigo's hand continued to caress her breast. Ichigo supported her weight and pulled back making her let out a whine before pushing back in. Mei had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming in pleasure. Burying his head in her neck and gently caressing her skin with kisses, he continued to support her lower back, slowly thrusting into her and getting muffled cries of pleasure in return. As Ichigo thrust into Mei, her breasts bounced in momentum and Ichigo was mesmerized how they bounced around with each thrust.

"Ugh!" Mei groaned, biting into her hand to muffle another moan as Ichigo felt his member become more slick as he thrust into her once more. Ichigo laid her back down so she was once more laying on the bedroll and gripped her hips making her eyes widened. "You're going to get us caught!" She moaned as he thrust all the way into her. "Ugh! Fuck!" She gritted out. Ichigo looked down to where they were joined and saw her juices leaking out of her and smirked slightly as he leaned down.

"I think you want to be caught..." He told her making her eyes widened. "Otherwise you would have set a silence jutsu around us." Realization passed through her eyes and she slapped him in the arm playfully.

"If I knew you were going to be so good at this I would have set one up." She told him as she rose her hands up in a seal before flowing chakra through it allowing the tent to be sound proof. "I think that should do it." She moaned as she rolled her hips into his. "I really hope that was it..."

"You hope?" Ichigo questioned again pulling back until the tip was simply resting at her folds making her whimper.

"It was, I know it was, you think I'd risk something as important as information to get out?"

"Information huh?" he questioned a grin forming on his face.

"Would you stop making excuses and shove that monster back in me!" She growled before her eyes shot wide open as he buried his cock in her cunt all the way making an ear splitting scream of pleasure erupt in the tent. She really hoped that the silencing jutsu was the right one. Ichigo didn't let up, as he continued to thrust back into her to an extent where Mei didn't think she was going to be able to walk afterwards.

Their grunts and moans filled the tent, Mei's arms were wrapped underneath Ichigo's, gripping his shoulders where her nails were digging into his skin, her breasts pressing against his chest to the extent that it almost hurt. One of Ichigo's arms were wrapped around her waist as his other was wrapped under her arm much like how hers were with him. Mei's lips were nibbling on Ichigo's ear as he continuously thrust into her, hitting places of pleasure she never knew she had.

"Ugh, Mei! I'm close." Ichigo groaned out as Mei bit her lip lowering a hand from his shoulder and gripping his ass and rocking her hips up to matching his thrusts. "Ugh!"

"I'm cumming!" Mei moaned out as Ichigo thrust in one last time, a torrent of cum flooding her insides as her own juices mixed with them.

******End Lemon**

They laid there panting gripping each other tightly. Ichigo rose his head and looked up into her sweaty face and she smiled at him.

"Any chance of you defecting from Konoha and coming home with me tomorrow?" She questioned making him chuckle lightly.

"Sorry Mei." He shook his head.

"Well...I'll just have to get you to Kiri as many times as I can then, I mean we're going to need a representative in our village from time to time." She told him as she leaned up and kissed him gently. "You just destroyed any chance of another man getting in bed with me." She told him making him blush slightly. "I'd hate to not have you around, but I guess that's something I'm going to have to deal with." She continued as he rolled over and pulled his pants back up and making himself suitable. She rolled onto her side and looked at him. "You don't have a girl back home I'm going to have to apologize to, do you?"

"No." Ichigo told her. "No one like that."

"With a handsome face like yours, I bet your batting them off with a stick half the time." She giggled resting her head on his chest and breathing out a deep breath, she rose her hand and both noticed that it was no longer shaking. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" He hummed out as he locked his fingers in with hers.

"If you wanted too right from that start, you could have ended it all, couldn't you?" Ichigo's gaze softened as she looked up at him. "I figured as much, can I ask why you didn't?"

"If I came here and ended it all Mei what would that have achieved?" He questioned making her stare at him in slight awe. "If I won your battles for you, you would have gained nothing of it. I came to aid you, not win your war for you." Mei frowned before pushing him onto his back and leaned over him, his eyes straining to keep on her face as her still bare breasts hung before him.

"Ichigo." She said almost in a pleading tone. "Tomorrow win this war for me." Ichigo cupped her cheek and leaned up and kissed her.

"I plan too."

_**'…...Fucking finally!'**_

_'Shut the fuck up you damn hollow!'_

X-X

"She's going to be pissed." Zabuza's voice rung out in the early morning mist making Ichigo halt and look out of the tent flap which he was currently crawling out of and look to see Zabuza sitting in front of his own, stoking the fire and placing his hands in front of the small remaining embers to warm them. "Allowing a woman to wake up alone is always one of the many signs of the apocalypse."

"Like you'd know." Ichigo snorted lightly as to not wake Mei who was still sleeping within his tent. He stood to full height and rolled his shoulders before crouched down and stretching out his legs to work out the kinks in his muscles.

"We're not moving out for another few hours." Zabuza said eying him slightly. "What are you dressed and ready for?" He questioned noting that his Anbu gear was all in place, mask included.

"What one can't be ready for an attack early?" Ichigo questioned a slight sarcastic tone in his voice making Zabuza grin as Ichigo rose and walked over to the small fire.

"If I knew you, which I take pride in doing so." He mocked making Ichigo chuckle lightly. "I'd say you'd go off and fight the rest on your own." Ichigo frowned slightly as he crouched down next to the small fire pit and rose his hands up to warm them. "So I took the initiative." Ichigo heard footsteps and turned to see Kakashi, Yugao and Anko walk up, fully decked in their Anbu gear.

"Morning Taicho." Kakashi greeted. "Nice night?" He questioned, the three watched as Yugao was eying the tent with a murderous gaze although the blush on her cheeks was evident while Anko seemed to look at Ichigo with a glazed look in her eyes with a dark blush of her own. Yugao gave a small tsk before turning her gaze to Ichigo.

"What's going on?" Ichigo questioned.

"The four of us are heading out." Zabuza said, grabbing the hilt of his massive cleaver and placing on his back. "I'm not one for big fancy memorable battles, I'm sure the five of us will be enough. We can make something up for the history books." Ichigo eyed Kakashi, Yugao and Anko who all three nodded making him sigh and stood up.

"Alright." He told them. "Just... if things get dicey, get out while you can." The four nodded as Ichigo pulled Zangetsu onto his back.

"Can we have breakfast first?" Kakashi questioned making Ichigo's stomach rumble before Zabuza threw them stamina bars.

"We'll have a feast when we get back." With that the five jumped into the trees ready to finally end the War.

**Yes if you haven't realized Ichigo's hair is the same from during his Dangai training, I feel if six months DID pass and they were fighting a war they would barely have time to worry about such trivial things as cutting their hair, sue me :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Now this one took a little longer to go over because most of the Ichigo vs Yagura fight was rewritten with bits and pieces still left, but not much. I also changed the dialogue a little bit as well so yeah keep an eye out for that as well. I've also added new details I'm sure some of you may pick up that was not originally from dude932's work.**

**Anyways that's about it so please, Enjoy!**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 19**

"So what's the plan?" Yugao questioned as the five of them crouched down on a large branch not far from the large clearing where Yagura and his forces were. Heavy rain clouds filled the sky darkening the daylight with a heavy mist saturating the forests around the large clearing.

Ichigo gave a small hum in thought earlier they had passed a large number of Yagura's forces heading back towards the village, meaning that word of the troops that Yugao had sent to the village had already been reported, halving Yagura's forces. Ichigo looked up and saw the number of tents set up still showed a considerable force. He rose a hand to his mask and looked the other four over that were talking strategies around him or Anko who was staring at him expectantly.

"The less soldiers we kill the more forces for Kiri in the future, as soon as Yagura is out of the way, the rest will fall into line. They're just following orders, they don't hold the hatred of the bloodline users like Yagura does." Zabuza said to the three Anbu who looked at one another then to Ichigo.

"It's true." Ichigo nodded. "They would be just following orders, try not to eliminate them, subdue them if you can, but if you can't, you have permission to kill." The three Anbu nodded their heads.

"That's funny coming from you." Zabuza said turning to Ichigo. "I've seen blood on your blade, but never a corpse at your feet." Ichigo frowned beneath his mask, that wasn't true, he had killed his fair share in this war already. That was something he hated about having become a Shinobi, he had taken lives, more then he could remember. The Nami no Kuni incident seared into his mind was a prime example of that he still had times where the blood was still there stained on his hands and body.

"I do what needs to be done to complete the mission." Ichigo said, his voice hard before standing up from where he was crouched down with the others and gripped Zangetsu's hilt, the bandages falling from the blade as he pulled it from his back and held it out in front of him. "Here's that plan Inu, Neko, Hebi I want you three to surround the perimeter just enough to stay away from the clearing but just enough to be within sight. If any of the shinobi try to escape you are to subdue them if they resist kill them. Zabuza I want you to utilize your Kirigakure no Jutsu skills since your the most proficient shinobi with it and blend into the mist and use it to your advantage and secure the perimeter with my Anbu. I'll be taking on Yagura and his Forces myself so we can get this War done with the least amount of casualties, Understood?''

"Hai Taicho!'' Inu, Neko and Hebi saluted and dashed deeper into the forests setting up traps to ensnare any shinobi that tried to flee. Zabuza looked toward the silent Anbu Taicho and narrowed his eyes a bit.

''I don't know what you're planning but remember that if Yagura releases the Sanbi you better have a plan to take it out otherwise we're finished.'' Zabuza would admit a lot of things, that he was bat shit crazy, that he would proudly go up against Kurosaki Ichigo in a battle of Kenjutsu any day of the month. However when it came to a Jinchuriki that could fully control their bijuu on a level to have a stable mind and utilize its abilities was just a whole new level of crazy.

And he wasn't entirely sure if Ichigo was just that crazy to do so...

Ichigo just looked at him before shaking his head, ''Don't worry I have a plan now get going!'' staring at the Anbu for a moment longer Zabuza nodded before he too vanished into the woods blending into the mist like it was second nature.

X-X

Ichigo appeared in the clearing just a few feet away from Yagura's main camp with his eyes scanning the camp seeing that the shinobi were getting ready due to the mist Zabuza unleashed alerted them to hostiles in the area. He readied his body coiling his muscles as he shifted Zangetsu onto his shoulder doing so he glanced at the large blade and smiled slightly.

"It's been a while since I've utilized more of our power." Ichigo noted, remembering the last time he had even used more then a fraction of his power which was against Itachi. Even then that was just a scare tactic and not a full frontal release of more of his power. For the past 6 years the results of his training had paid off with his meditations which had the side effect from absorbing the natural energy in the air around him to training with Zangetsu and his Hollow had indeed increased his abilities far more then anticipated. The further he went the less of a challenge that presented itself with his duties to Konoha. His power and skill with handling his zanpakuto had grown increasingly well by leaps and bounds to the point he no longer had to rely just on his Bankai.

_'After this is over we need to test the limits of my power when we begin our training again Zangetsu, Shiro.'_ addressing his two aspects of his power which they both gave a nod or grunt of confirmation.

Ichigo smirked as a surge of excitement went throughout his body, he would be lying to himself to say he wasn't a bit excited to finally let loose a little bit. So he could see where he stacked up now with his currently honed abilities. To be honest even he wasn't sure how powerful he was now, but it seemed he would find some measure to begin at now.

Ichigo finally let out a sigh before he gripped Zangetsu on his shoulder, willing his power to the full front of his body he began to glow with waves of his blue spiritual power coming off him in thick waves which continued to grow more and more with thick density. The air around him began to thicken as the ground beneath him cracked and gave way under his immense reiatsu causing it to crater, he could hear the shouts and protests from those ahead of him as the pressure pushed down on them. Pulling Zangetsu before him he breathed out slowly before his eyes started to smolder a dangerous gleam of glowing blue.

"Here goes nothing." He stated and with a shift of Zangetsu he leaned forward as his body glowed with blue reiryoku. Shifting his feet and coiling his muscles he snapped his gaze forward and in the blink of an eye he pushed off the ground ignoring the the face the ground upheaved as he dashed through the mist with his eyes gleaming through the holes of his mask. Before anyone realized it Ichigo was already before them his masked visage inches away from a Kiri shinobi who was along the others guarding the perimeter of their camp.

Shock didn't even have time to register in his mind before Ichigo touched ground causing a shockwave to ripple forward from his landing. Combined with the wind pressure of his dash and the power behind his landing sent all the shinobi flying into the air as the ground quaked and cracked before waves of earth rippled forward crushing and pulverizing the camp into ruin. Ichigo didn't let up as he swung Zangetsu forward and to his slight surprise the immense power of his swing causing a near invisible crescent wave that tripled the destructive power of his landing alone resulting in the attack to crush whatever resistance that was about to get up got sent hurling crashing into the ground.

_'That was very unexpected sure I did put more power in that swing but that's a first time I've actually caused a shockwave with a swing of Zangetsu.'_

XxX

Screams of terror could be heard as the dust raised high into the sky and watching this the Anbu guarding the perimeter from the forests along with Zabuza watched with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

_'What the fuck? No really what the serious fuck?! Sure I knew he was holding back a lot but this is fucking ridiculous!'_ Was Zabuza's thought as he watched Ichigo pretty much decimate the entire camp in no less then a minute. He was thanking what sanity he had left for not trying to make Ichigo show this level of power in there spars otherwise he risk crippling himself!

_'This...this is outrageous I knew Taicho was strong, but this? I-I'm having a hard time comprehending what I'm seeing...'_ Kakashi thought with his lone eyes looking up the one sided slaughter with utter shock.

It was Yugao and Anko though that felt the greatest amount of surprise seeing the display of power used by their Taicho for the first time was made them both realize why he was so hesitant to unleash it. This level of power was beyond what any Shinobi was capable of doing even that of a Kage to their knowledge they knew no Shinobi in history to be able to do what their Taicho just did. The two was beginning to wonder if Ichigo was perhaps on the level of the Legendary Shinobi of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.

_'S-sensei...'_ Anko was just in a state of awe at what she was seeing that level of power it just blew what expectations she had of her Sensei's power out the window. She was for sure now that he could have murdered Orochimaru that day, but didn't out of respect for her since it was her goal to end his life. Her hands trembled holding Kusanagi at the ready as her body shock and flinched with each tremor and quake that passed by.

She was sure of one thing when this as all over she as going to take her training even higher so in her mind she didn't shame his name for being his apprentice.

_'I knew it...'_ a shiver of excitement went down Yugao's spine as she watched like all the others her Taicho utilize a higher level of his power. Out of everyone it was Yugao that knew Ichigo kept his power in check spending because she spent most of her time with him in the Anbu as his subordinate. Being a Kenjutsu specialist herself and a woman that urged to become one of the greatest swordsmen to ever live she saw Ichigo to be the one who stood on the precipice of being a true Kenjutsu Master. Someone she wished learn under in terms of wielding a sword as it said that only true masters of Kenjutsu can utilize their strength and speed and wield their sword as if it was apart of their body.

It was why she kept pushing for him to show more of his power so she could see what a True Master is capable of. Plus with Ichigo also wielding a weapon in the class category to that of a Zanbato she wanted to know what he could do with such a overly large weapon. Her eyes took in the battle behind her mask burning the battle into her brain as one thought was made clear to her.

_'Ichigo truly is the only one that can teach me...'_

XxX

Dodge, Weave, Parry, Jump, Attack!

Sparks flew as Ichigo hit the ground swing Zangetsu ahead of him knocking an enemy shinobi's katana out of his hand and delivering a nasty gash across his torso. Then he spun kicked him away just as he swung his free hand backhanding another shinobi coming at his left causing spittle to fly as he dislocated his jaw from the force of his hand as he flew a few yards back. Ducking Ichigo dodged an attempt to eviscerate him by two other shinobi before expertly using his free hand he pushed himself up kicking his two feet into their jaws sending them up in the air.

Landing in a crouch he frowned once he felt a surge of chakra around him.

''Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha!'' at all sides 4 Kiri shinobi stated before their cheeks bulged before they spat out 4 giant colossal waves of water all surging toward Ichigo. Seeing this Ichigo gripped Zangetsu in hand before he jumped in time as the jutsus clashed causing them to explode in a giant pillar of water to shoot upwards. Floating for a moment Ichigo scanned the battlefield seeing what shinobi that survived his first attack upon entry were little, but enough to pose to be time consuming.

Leaning his had to the side he dodged a kunai before he leaned forward and plummeted to the ground causing a small shockwave while sending shinobi in his path to shoot up in the air. Ignoring this Ichigo dug the tip of Zangetsu into the ground and channeling a bit of reiryoku into the tip of his zanpakuto he swung it through the ground in a curved arc. This resulted in the earth tearing up before small blue crescent arcs ruptured from the arc tearing through the shinobi formations and destroying what little resistance he faced destroyed.

Silence followed as Ichigo looked among his surroundings to see the rest of the shinobi were either on the ground defeated, unconscious from getting knocked out by his reiatsu or those unluckily enough was crushed by his attacks. However upon hearing a rumbling sound Ichigo narrowed his eyes as not far from him some rubble was beginning to move. He could tell by the intense level of chakra that it was Yagura there was no one else with such a high level of chakra in the area. When the Jinchuriki pulled himself up from the dirt Ichigo's eyes widened, it was the first time Ichigo had seen him. His child-like appearance threw him off for only a moment seeing as this was his first time seeing the man himself.

Despite his appearance, Yagura was an Adult, Mei had told him as much, with a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wore a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wore a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"So, they finally sent someone worthy fighting a Kage?" The Mizukage questioned as he looked over at Ichigo. "An Anbu from Konoha it would seem. You're the one who came to the assistance of the Kekkai Genkai users?" Ichigo didn't respond as he continued to look at the man from behind his mask. Ichigo sighed as he sensed several Shinobi in the air behind him ready for an attack. Gripping Zangetsu he swung the giant cleaver behind him the result ended with the entire area behind Ichigo getting obliterated by an invisible force, the ground ruptured with cracks and boulders getting sent flying while the shinobi were sent hurling back slamming far back from the incredible force of Ichigo's swing.

"Yagura, this is the end." Ichigo told him as he took hold of the long bandage flowing freely from the handle of Zangetsu letting it wrap around his hand. "This war, it ends today, here and now." He could see Yagura narrowed his dull pink eyes at the man who in less then a year usurped dominance over this War and ruined everything. "Give up."

"I'm the Mizukage of Kirigakure!" Kagura roared. "Those people you have allied yourself with are nothing but abominations!" He continued to shout. "This will not end here!" Ichigo watched as Yagura's body began to morph and his eyes narrowed as the Jinchuriki's chakra increased before it was let out in an uncontrolled burst. Ichigo narrowed his eyes before he scowled behind his mask when those he had guarding the perimeter jumped out into the clearing.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Ichigo shouted only for his eyes widen at the sight happening before him.

The five of them watched as Yagura's body began to change. The Kiri Shinobi that were conscious were running for their lives as they feared that their leader had lost control of the bijuu within. His body was eventually covered in a dark chakra purple ball hiding the completion of the transformation process. Ichigo and the other four braced themselves as the orb explode causing Ichigo to widen his eyes.

''Get behind me!'' they did so without question and stabbing Zangetsu into the ground Ichigo put hands forward and shouted. ''Bakudō #81. Dankū!'' swiping his hand to the side a transparent barrier burst forth before him and his companions. Grabbing hold Zangetsu he braced himself just in time as the sphere made contact with the barrier.

**Boom!**

The area around them rocked with a massive shockwave, the earth quaked with waves of earth coiling upwards only to slam back down with triple the force. The turbulent winds swirled around area, but through this Ichigo narrowed his eyes through the dust and debris only to see within it at ground zero where once was Yagura now stood the giant Bijuu, the Sanbi. With a wave of its tail he smoke was swept away revealing its giant form for all to see. It's chakra saturated the epicenter of the giant crater that formed from Yagura's transformation.

"Oh my Kami...'' Inu uttered as they beheld the bijuu only at the same time it swung one of it's massive arms down only for Ichigo to grab hold of Zangetsu and twisting it to the blunt end met the arm and with shocking monstrous force the ground beneath the Kurosaki cratered, but with a show of incredible strength he batted the bijuu's arm and swing. Ichigo gave a sigh missing the looks he was getting from his companions at what he just did.

_'What monstrous strength!'_

The four stood between it's arms staring into the red eyes of the beast. The tailed beast resembled that of a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue, and has no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are dark and have red pupils.

"So, you want to tell us this plan of yours!?" Zabuza shouted at Ichigo who was simply staring up at the creature before them. "Hey are you even listening to me!?" Icihgo rose his right arm up, the four now taking note of the way Ichigo had the cloth hanging from Zangetsu's hilt wrapped loosely from his knuckles. With a display of incredible strength and speed Ichigo begun to spin Zangetsu by the bandage from his hilt sort of like a buzzsaw shocking the four Shinobi at his side, a faint blue glow began outline the blade. Then in a instant Ichigo stopped spinning the blade by swinging it upwards launching a blue crescent wave that flew from the blade before heading for the tailed beast. Passing it's large jaw like protrusion's on it's face, the blue crescent sliced into the Sanbi's right eye.

_'S-Sugoi...such skill...he's spinning that giant blade like its nothing and just by that lone cloth!'_ Yugao and Anko thought as the two watched their Taicho's skill in wielding his blade. Never before in all their time in serving under him had either of the two ever seen him use his blade like that in battle. It just went to show how much their Taicho was keeping restrained!

The blood curdling scream came from the transformed Yagura making everyone present cover their ears as Ichigo's gaze hardened as the beast rose both it's hands to it's face. While thrashing about. Another loud roar came from the tailed beast as it's head reared back.

"We've got to get out of here!" Yugao shouted reaching out for Ichigo's arm but stopped as she saw that he wasn't even bothered by the incredible chakra flowing from the Mizukage, or the outbursts from the beast, he was calm and composed, just as he always was. _'I____chigo...'_

"You guys should head on out of here." Ichigo said making their eyes widened. "This Godzilla look alike is pretty pissed." They all blinked in bewilderment as one thought crossed through the four shinobi/kunoichi's mind.

_'____What the hell is a Godzilla?'_

"Anyway, you guys should get moving." Ichigo hadn't taken his eyes off of the raging tailed beast as it continued to roar in pain from having it's right eye damaged. Yugao, Kakashi and Anko lowered there heads, frowns on there faces beneath their masks. "Don't worry you three, you're not cowards and you're not abandoning me." He said making their heads shoot up. "I'm giving you an order. Retreat to a safe distance."

"Yes Taicho." the three Anbu saluted before turning and jumping up and out of the crater, leaving Zabuza and Ichigo standing there, before the raging titanic beast.

"You know, I always thought you were crazy but now your just defining the term on a whole new level.'' Zabuza told him as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Good luck Ichigo if you beat this ugly thing I'll buy us all 10 rounds of sake afterwards." Ichigo simply chuckled before he nodded which Zabuza to that as his queue to fall back. When he sensed that they were far enough away he sighed and reached up pulling his mask off his face and throwing it to the ground, it would just hinder him at the present time. As the beast bared with the pain in glared down at Ichigo with it's one good eye.

"Yo, Ugly." Ichigo grinned. The Sanbi swiped out at him to which he raised Zangetsu up holding the massive hand off from his left, as the ground to his right was completely destroyed. Ichigo simply stared up at the face of the Sanbi and rose his left hand up and pointed to his right where the Sanbi's other hand was coming in another attack. "Hado #4, Byakurai!" He called out as a bolt of white lighting charged from his finger piercing the tough exterior of the Sanbi's hand making it roar in pain once more.

The hand that was still being held off by Zangetsu pulled back and the Sanbi rose both arms up high above it's head ready to smash both hands down onto Ichigo. Raising his left hand up and pointing at the tailed beast a yellow orb of reiatsu beginning to form at it's tip.

"Hado #63 Raikoho!" The explosive electrical Kido spell shot forward and upon hitting the Sanbi an massive explosion occurred. Ichigo launched up from the ground, flying high above the smoke cloud, passing through the Sanbi's arms and raising Zangetsu high above his shoulder he called out an all to familiar attack. "Getsuga Tensho!" A massive blue crescent wave of reiatsu flew from his blade at massive speeds, however Ichigo didn't stop there, using shunpo he appeared behind the Sanbi before sending another Getsuga before repeating and appearing in several different locations sending seven Getsuga's in all at the beast. All hit around the same time the roars of the beast could be heard for miles.

Appearing not far from where he started off from he waited for the dust to clear only for his eyes widen when he heard Yagura's distinct voice only far deeper and more rougher.

**''Shell Spear!**'' Yagura in his bijuu form came barreling forth formed up into a ball he bulldozed his way towards Ichigo. Said Kurosaki narrowed his eyes before he slammed both feet into the ground. Deciding to test something he channeled his reiryoku into his hand since the natural energy from his meditations had been fusing with his reishi body he theorized it should have strengthened his reiryoku as well. If so then...

**Boom!**

A massive dust cloud erupted where he stood as the Sanbi collided with his hand shocking and worrying his companions however to their shock as the smoke cleared. It revealed Ichigo was still standing where he was with the giant Sanbi in its rolled up form stopped by Ichigo's hand is movement completely halted with the spikes on its shell not even piercing his hand. Seeing this Ichigo smirked before he clenched his other hand and swung.

''OYYAA!'' giving a warcry his fist made contact with the Sanbi's body and what happened next was beyond shocking for a shockwave erupted just before the Sanbi was sent flying back crashing through the forests. It's roars of pain echoing amongst the battlefield. Taking a moment to survey the results of his experiment Ichigo looked down at his eyes and he rose an eyebrow when he found black flame like markings detailing his hands as they gave off a blackish glow.

_'That's new this the result of the natural energy?'_ he thought just as the energy in his hands faded so too did the marks.

Feeling a rumble Ichigo looked up to see the smoke and debris engulfing the area where Yagura/Sabi slammed into only for it all to vanish and his eyes widened in shock as the smoke vanished to reveal the Sanbi crouched low with all three of its tails coiled forward all pointed directly at its mouth. The effects from the massive build up of condensed chakra that was emitting at the Sanbi's mouth was immediate with the area around it beginning to crater under the immense pressure of the combining chakra. Ichigo could clearly see blue, red and black orbs of condensed Yin/Yang chakra respectively all flowing to form a massive black sphere at the Sanbi's mouth.

"So this is the Imari Kushina told me about...'' Ichigo said to himself remembering a conversation Kushina had with him about the history of the Bijuu and the ultimate technique they were known for. The Imari, an attack formed by the collaboration of Yin and Yang chakra which if fired yield devastating and at times cataclysmic results. Feeling the massive build up of chakra Ichigo narrowed his eyes, spreading his legs out to ready himself, Zangetsu held both hands directly pointed infront of him with the tip directly at the Sanbi. He started to gather reiryoku within him letting it course through his body and channel itself into Zangetsu. Which made the zanpakuto burst to life with flames of blue spiritual energy coursing through every fiber of the blade. Looking to the Sanbi Ichigo could feel the power of the Imari continuing to grow to massive proportions before everything stopped for an instant until the massive creature aimed it in Ichigo's _direction. '____Damn____ it! I'm ending this! NOW!' __Narrowing his eyes, a dangerous red gleam coursed through Ichigo's sharp brown eyes. He gripped Zangetsu before he felt his body erupt with more of his reiryoku causing the ground beneath him to crater under the sheer reiatsu he was giving off._

Bracing himself Ichigo coiled his muscles at the ready, and with it Sanbi let loose the Imari result in a giant high intensity beam of condensed chakra blast from its mouth. It expanded destroying everything in its path. The beam was gargantuan, but compared to the energy behind Ulquiorra's Cero's this thing was _nothing!_

**"GETSUGA TENSHO!" roaring Ichigo swung downward**

His first Getsuga was _nothing_ compared to this one, as the massive crescent blue wave split not only the sky it lit up the entire area in a giant flash of blue light. The crescent wave erupted into a giant beam before it expanded easily becoming 10 times bigger then the Imari from the Sanbi. It easily engulfed the Imari without resistance on its part before it continued swallowing up the Sanbi's body like an ant compared to a massive tidal wave its roars of pain erupted before they were overcome by Ichigo's attack. The Getsuga continued on barreling through the forests swallowing up the mountains in the distance until it finally disappeared when it hit the ocean resulting in a giant blue sphere to explode in the far distance.

Bringing down his power, Ichigo started to float back down to the ground all the while keeping his eyes firmly on where the Sanbi was. He eyes looked upon the result of his Getsuga influenced by all the training he's done. The trench stretched on for miles until it finally ended at the ocean with its width about 5 miles. However the most shocking thing off all is the fact that everything in the vicinity on both sides of the trench looked as if they were completely cut it half even what was left of the mountains still stood with half them completely obliterated by the Getsuga.

_'And whats scary is I was only using about 35% percent of my shikai's total power...'_ he thought with a frown as he looked down at his hands.

As Ichigo's feet touched the ground the dust began to clear showing that the Sanbi was no longer in sight, laying in the dirt not far from where Ichigo had first caused the creator laid Yagura. Ichigo walked forward where he could see Yagura trying to grip onto anything, Ichigo's Getsuga having ripped straight threw him, his lower body and upper body not even connected and barely even recognizable. Yagura looked up into Ichigo's face before he coughed up blood and looked up to the sky.

"… the man...the man with the red eyes...uchiha..." That was all Yagura got out before he succumbed to death. Ichigo frowned at the mans last dying words keeping those words to himself for a later date. Crouching down next to Yagura he brought his hand to his forehead before running it down his face closing his eyes for the last time. He let out a soft sigh before looking up into the clouds wandering where Yagura's spirit was going too. He frowned slightly as he remembered the Soul Society before shaking his head to rid his mind of the thoughts.

He sensed them even before they landed behind him, Yugao walked forward and crouched down next to him before looking into the face of Yagura keeping her eyes from the place where Ichigo's Getsuga had cut him in half. She rested a hand on Ichigo's shoulder who turned to look at her. She nodded her head as Ichigo let out another sigh.

"It's over." Ichigo said softly standing up, Yugao following him as he turned to find Mei with Kakashi Zabuza and Anko who was wide eyed, having witnessed the second half of the battle with the other four. "You're the Mizukage now." The four watched as Ichigo simply held Zangetsu over his shoulder letting the cloth wrap itself back around the blade before holstering it back onto his back. He walked over and crouched down before moving a rock and picking up his Anbu mask which now had a large crack running down the side of it. He sighed before putting it on and standing back up and turning to them.

"Well...let's go." He told them making their jaws drop as he just spoke completely nonchalantly acting as if he hadn't just obliterated an Bijuu with a single attack or of the fact he just left a giant scar that destroyed even _mountains!_

"You expect us not to go over what the hell just happened!" Zabuza shouted. "What the hell was that last technique you used?! Do you not see the GIANT FUCKING SCAR OVER HERE?! You've possibly left a very noticeable scar on our entire COUNTRY!" He roared with anime shark teeth showing very noticeably from beneath his bandages.

"Why the hell would I tell you, ya eyebrow-less bastard!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Oh you're so dead!" Zabuza roared grabbing the handle of his blade and going to attack before Mei simply placed her foot in front of his effectively tripping the ex-missing nin. He pushed himself up form the ground and glared up at her.

"You should really watch where you step, who knows what could happen." She smiled down at him making him grit his teeth. "Shall we go and reclaim the village?" Ichigo nodded and the five all headed back to their camp.

Completely unknown to them hidden in the shadows from the battlefield but enough to oversee the destruction was a squad of Shinobi crouched in the trees. The shinobi wore black garments consisting of long sleeved black shirts, black pants with white bandages wrapped around their ankles while on their feet were black Anbu boots. Over this they wore similar white flak jackets with with a single strap going over their left shoulder. Lastly were their white porcelain masks of varied descriptions.

''Damn, that Shi guy...what the hell is he? That...that's not normal...is a fucking monster or what? He's definitely not one to mess around with I mean I thought what the Bingo Book said was a bit off, but to see this guy take out a Bijuu and even scar an landscape with just one attack? Has Konoha been keeping this guy off the radar or what?'' one of the shinobi said muttered as he still trembled in fright at what he just witnessed.

''Who knows, they are known to produce some of the most powerful Shinobi in all of History, but this is just insane. We've got to report back to Raikage-sama about this development.''

''Hai!'' the group vanished dashing into the forests to relay what they had just witnessed to their Kage. When they were a fair distance away on the tree limb one had just been standing on melded before a humanoid figure sprouted forth. It's camouflage started to vanish revealing a man with two venus flytrap like extensions that enveloped the mans head and upper body. His whole body was clothed in a black cloak with red clouds detailing it The man himself was split in two different shades of color one being deathly white and the other pitch black, his green hair rustled in the wind as his yellow eyes looked down at the battlefield with interest.

''Hm a most intriguing **development we must go and** report this to Leader-sama'' with that said the man sunk back into the tree completely vanishing from sight with no trace of him being there even present.

X-1 week later-X

Ichigo sat in a chair sitting across from Mei who was smiling at him, her eyes closed her hands propped up under her chin. They were currently in the Mizukage tower in her new office. The village was remotely easy to reclaim back for Mei, with the news of Yagura defeated most of the Kiri Shinobi surrendered, if they could defeat the former Mizukage, they didn't really stand a chance against them.

Stories were told about how the beautiful new Mizukage defeated the corrupt former Mizukage in mortal combat. Although those that had actually seen the battle kept completely silent on Ichigo's request as the battle was seared into their brains. With the few stragglers still loyal to Yagura being rounded up Ichigo and Mei had time to work on negotiations, to which they had just finished signing.

"Do you really have to go?" Mei pouted at him opening her beautiful emerald eyes and staring at him. "I wish you'd stay for a bit longer." Ichigo chuckled lightly as he propped his own hand up on his chin as he stared back at her.

"What you haven't got enough of me these past few days? I mean we've practically been cooped up in your office every waking hour." Ichigo told her making her pout increase.

"No." She told him. "Sure we've been cooped up in here for a while, but that was simply politics, not want I would want to be doing." Ichigo's cheeks reddened as she got her meaning. A sly smile coming to her face as she leaned forward, Ichigo's eyes traveling over her pale skin and over her impressive cleavage. "Plus that handsome face of yours is always pleasing to look at while dealing with politics." She smirked making Ichigo scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. "Come on, lighten up Ichigo, I'm just flirting."

"Yeah, I figured that much." Ichigo mumbled out making her chuckle as she continued to smile at him.

"And I was really hoping we could go on a date, but the schedule's been really packed lately." She sighed. "Becoming Mizukage is really going to cut into our relationship." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her.

"R-Relationship?" He questioned making her grin.

"I was kidding, don't take everything so serious. I'm just teasing you." She smiled. "But one of these days I'll get you on a date...and then." He eyes traveled down his body making him blush remembering their night together. "So you really can't stay?" She questioned again and Ichigo shook his head.

"Sorry, Neko sent a message too the Hokage to say that the mission has been completed." Mei frowned at that.

___'____Stupid purple haired feline!' _She growled in her mind before a knock brought their attention to the door. "Come in!" Mei called out as the door opened showing Zabuza in a new Kirigakure Jonin outfit along with Kakashi, Yugao and Anko dressed in their Anbu gear.

"Are you ready Taicho?" Yugao asked, with a chipper tone making Mei glare at her, she knew the purple haired woman was smirking beneath that mask of hers.

"Yeah pretty much." Ichigo replied. "How about you three?" The three nodded. Ichigo nodded in response and stood up, Mei standing along with him and walking around the desk to stand beside him. "Well I guess we'll be seeing ya." Ichigo said.

"I want to see you from time to time Ichigo." Mei told him with a smile. "Alright?" Ichigo chuckled lightly and nodded his head. "Don't forget about little old me now." She giggled.

"Like he could miss your large ass." Yugao mumbled making Mei's eye twitch before a grin came to her face as she placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder making him turn to her before his eyes widened as she leaned up and locked lips with him. Pushing her tongue through his mouth and catching his own causing his eyes to widen by her boldness as a blush crept along his cheeks. Zabuza chuckled lightly as he saw Kakashi holding a struggling Yugao and Anko back as Mei wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck deepening the kiss before pulling back slightly her arms around his neck still.

"Thank you, for everything." She smiled and he simply nodded slightly before she gave him a quick peck on the lips before taking a step back, her arms unwrapping from around his neck and folding beneath her bust. "Be sure to be safe on your way back to Konoha."

"We'll be sure to." Ichigo smiled placing his mask on his face. "Later no brows."

"Next time I see you Ichigo I'm kicking your ass!" Zabuza growled as Ichigo raised a hand in departing as he followed his team out of the office.

"I'll be waiting for it." Ichigo called back.

******Yes I changed quite a bit this chapter above all Ichigo not using Bankai that's gonna be kept a on the wraps a bit longer. The effects of his training bare fruit with him using more of his power which resulted in quite the devastating result. I so enjoyed working this chapter :3!**

******Plus that added bit ^^**

******Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha: ****Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my god I got this chapter out fuck yes! Excuse my language, but this chapter was probably the most troublesome combined with all this moving shit. **

**Now with the Kiri Rebellion Arc finished I took the liberty to change a few things in this chapter starting with Yugao. You'll see what I mean just a few paragraphs down, but like many I did not like the way she acted in that arc and decided to change things afterwards. It may not make sense, but it will help with what she is wanting from Ichigo in the long run.**

**Now as a warning I did change ALOT in this chapter which is kinda why its length is so high. :/**

**Now please, Enjoy!**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 20**

Ichigo sighed as they saw the village gates not that far ahead, it had been a long four day trek back to the village due to the amount of bandit and mercenary incursions they ran into along the way. Besides that though it had been a rather boring trip all the way back. However one thing did come up along the trip and that was concerning Yugao and a rather interesting discussion they had question when they reached the borders of Hi no Kuni.

**Flashback: 3 Days Ago**

''Excuse me, taicho?'' Yugao asked as she and Ichigo sat alone around a campfire. The squad of four had decided to rest up when they entered Hi no Kuni's borders and leave at the break of dawn tomorrow to reach Konoha by midday. Kakashi had taken first watch with Anko to take the second so she was asleep to catch her hours before her shift came up.

Ichigo looked her way from beneath his mask, ''Yes, what is it Yugao?'' he watched her sigh before she grabbed hold of her katana it was just a simple Anbu katana she had used in her time as Anbu, but she worked on it and tempered it to be at least slightly more durable then most Anbu blades. He watched her lay it on her lap before she looked his way.

''I want to ask you something, in all my time serving under you have I ever told you what my dream is?'' she asked causing Ichigo to blink. Now that he thought about it Yugao never really did in all there time together she never expressed her what her greatest goal was. Giving her his undivided attention he spoke.

''Now that I recall you never have...'' he said causing her to smile beneath her mask before she grasped her katana in her hands.

''My dream, Taicho, is to become One of the Greatest Swordsmen in the World. It's been my goal ever since I was a child, in the Elemental Nations specialists in Kenjutsu are rare if your not a Samurai. Those that are Kenjutsu wielders like the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri only use their blades because they were forged with special properties to enhance their respective shinobi abilities not because they are true masters of Kenjutsu. And in Konoha its the worse because Kenjutsu is rarely used in the village and is usually frowned upon by most of the Clans who rely more on their Clan abilities or Kekkai Genkai's. I took up the way of Kenjutsu to show the world Kenjutsu can be just as powerful and proficient then Kekkai Genkai users or Shinobi Geniuses.'' Ichigo sat there listening to her since it was truly the first time Yugao had ever expressed her goals to him like this.

It was refreshing and brought a small smile to his face beneath his mask.

''And then I met you'' she said causing his eyes to widen. ''When I was drafted into the Anbu and was first put under your squad I honestly thought you were going to be the run of the mill Shinobi like all the others. Those in Konoha that forsake Kenjutsu to be a forsaken art and rely more on the other fields of the Shinobi. However you proved me wrong when you did the exact opposite, You utilize spells or 'Kido' as you say as a means to cripple or destroy enemy ranks and only use it to aid you in battle its never your primary use in battle. Your skill in Taijutsu is second to none with only Maito Gai possibly meeting you in battle and that's not even considering if your holding back even more. You use Zangetsu are your main weapon in battle and you wield it with skill I've never seen and the battle against Yagura proves that. Combined with your speed and strength you easily overwhelm your enemies without any effort at all when you use Zangetsu. With a swing of your sword you can deliver simple shockwaves, you even used an attack I think was called Getsuga Tensho powered by you and utilized through your blade. That kind of skill...that is what I have been wanting to see...it's why I've been pushing for you to release more of your power...'' she trailed on as Ichigo stared at his subordinate with surprise clear in his eyes.

_'She got all that through observing me in our time together...'_

Yugao not knowing his thoughts gripped her mask and pulled it off and laid it to the side revealing her face and she turned to face him directly. Her brown eyes staring at him with a resolve Ichigo rarely saw in her.

''Taicho..._you_ are my goal, in my eyes there is no other person alive that stands on the same level as you. You stand on that precipice of being a True Master Swordsmen, one that is not dictated by a certain style, but through just hard work and skill alone. That is the kind level I wish to achieve...and...that is why I ask of you...no'' she trailed on before standing up and walking infront of the silent Kurosaki. She completely shocked him when she kneeled before him her head on the ground with her sword laid infront of her.

''I _beg_ you, Taicho, teach me let me be your Apprentice your the only person I would ever want to teach me. Your the only man I respect and admire to Teach me and help me reach my dream.'' Yugao said this with Ichigo looked down at her his mask hiding the shock clear on his face.

_'She wants me to teach her...I...I'm already teaching Anko...but...'_

''One question, is this the real reason why you pulled me back into the Anbu? Be completely honest with me Neko.'' she remained where she was and responded in kind.

''….Yes...''

Ichigo stared at her for a moment before sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. Leaning forward he placed his hand on hr shoulder and spoke in a firm tone.

''I see, Then stand up...I will _never_ allow one of my _students_ to prostrate themselves before me like this. Above all else you should have your honor so stand up Neko...'' he urged with a small smile on his face. He hard her gasp before she quickly stood up as told, but the trembling of her shoulders suggested to the shock she was feeling.

''Y-You mean...?'' the hopefulness in her voice was immense which made it all the more greater when Ichigo spoke again.

''You will meet with Hebi and I from now on during our scheduled training sessions. I will do all I can to help you reach your goal that I promise you, Neko.'' he said as he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner while Neko/Yugao to stare at him in shock before a beautiful smile stretched her face. Then she shocked him when she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him while she jumped in pure joy.

''Thank you Taicho! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' she \said only for Ichigo grab hold of her shoulder in a firm hold causing her to blink before he forcefully sat her down. Feeling a bit nervous she looked up only to see Ichigo looking down at her with a deep scowl that sent a shiver up her spine.

''But remember this Neko, when we begin training I will be putting you through _hell_. The way you acted on this mission was terrible I don't care how you feel about Mei Terumi, your attitude and acts around her were completely unprofessional. You want to be a Master Swordsmen? Then the first thing you need to learn is to keep a level head. Because of how you acted as your commanding officer I will be punishing you for acting that way so be ready to face me on the first day of training, am I understood?'' Yugao felt a lump of nervousness form in her throat since is wa a rare sight to see Ichigo mad before and the disappointment in his eyes stung when he looked at her, but she was able to swallow it and she gave a nod making Ichigo return one in kind.

''Good, now get some rest we will be returning to Konoha at dawn tomorrow.'' he said only to raise an eyebrow when she stood up, but remained where she was.

''I'm sorry Taicho'' she said only to make Ichigo frown.

''I'm not the one you need to apologize too, its Mei you will apologize too the next time you see her as I said I don't know what you beef is with her, but you shouldn't let it control you like it did during the mission.'' Yugao just nodded her head before making her way to her tent as Ichigo continued to stock the flames just keeping his gaze into the fire.

**Flashback Done**

He scowled at that perhaps he had been a bit hard, but it was bout time Yugao learned got a reality check in terms of being a warrior. He may not be a Shinobi, but it was still beaten into him by his instructors to remained somewhat professional as a Shinigami even if he lacked the respect for his elders. He did not go outright insulting or acting like a child infront of them he just did what he felt was right and stuck to it. What Yugao did was...no he would beat that out of her one way or another...

_'Keep in mind she is still naïve to the world, she dreams big, but if she doesn't learn to control herself she will die. So do not feel as if your being hard on her you are doing the right thing. I have taught you the same throughout our time together.'_ Zangetsu spoke from within his mind causing Ichigo's scowl to soften a bit.

_'Yeah...your right Zangetsu...thanks'_

_**'I'm more interested in the fact you seem to be getting more female attention everyday Kingy! First that hot piece ass Mei and now you've got the Neko becoming your second apprentice and you have to punish her~. Not too mention your little Hebi and those two sexy mothers back at the village. You sure are taking your role as King to a whole new level hahahahahaha!'**_

You could practically see the steam escaping Ichigo's ears due to how red his face was once he understood what his hollow was insinuating.

_'Zangetsu! Shut him up NOW!'_

_'Heh sure...'_

_**'Wai- No don't you fucking da-!'**_ the Hollow went silent before he could even finish.

_'Ahh good ole silence...thanks Zangetsu.'_ Zangetsu just gave an affirmative grunt. Shaking his head a bit Ichigo suppressed his blush and looked ahead of him and his squad to see Konoha within sight. Within a few minutes the group of four had made it inside after giving their papers and thus they made their way into the village.

"It's good to be back." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Hey Yugao want to go get a drink at a bar?" He questioned only for Yugao to raise her head before speaking ''No I...want to spend some time training.'' she said making him blink before he shrugged before he looked to Anko. "What about you Anko, up for a drink?" Anko however just shook her head.

''Nah I'm gonna go visit Kurenai haven't seen her for 6 months plus I want to go train some more.'' she said making Kakashi shake his head well that was two not going. He turned to his Taicho and spoke, ''How about you Ichigo, you up for a drink?'' Ichigo glanced at Kakashi from underneath his still cracked mask and shrugged.

"Sure why not." That stopped both all three in their tracks, Ichigo never, _ever_ went out for drinks. The three Anbu exchanged glances before Yugao turned her head away.

"Just make sure to not drink too much Taicho...'' she said as Ichigo simply looked at Yugao as the four headed down the main street, a few people getting out of their way as you didn't see Anbu walking down the middle of the street in broad daylight often.

They headed straight for the Hokage tower, taking in the village after being gone for a little over six months. Entering the tower the three headed for the Hokage's office, his secretary immediately letting them in. Sitting behind his desk was Sarutobi filing through mountains of paper work.

"Hokage-sama." Ichigo greeted making the Hokage's head shoot up with wide eyes as he heard the familiar voice after such a long time. "Completion of Aid the Rebels has been completed successfully." A thin smile came to the man's face as he nodded his head standing up and walking around his desk.

"Good, good, how did the negotiations go?" Sarutobi questioned, Ichigo reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sarutobi.

"Everything is in there." Sarutobi nodded placing the scroll down on his desk before turning back to the three.

"I welcome the four of you back, it's nice to see all of you again. I've read your reports, and the Mizukage defeated the Jinchuriki?" Ichigo simply nodded, that's what he had put into the report, much to the surprise of his squad. When questioned about it Ichigo just shrugged and said that it would cause to much of a hassle for him. He preferred not to be in the spotlight as it was too much of an annoyance plus Kushina would never leave him alone if she found out what he had done and would push him even harder to become the Hokage.

"Yeah she's a tough one." Kakashi commented. "She'll be a good leader."

_'Yeah with her legs spread.'_ Yugao thought to herself only for her eyes to widen beneath her mask when Ichigo looked her way with a firm look making her flinch. _'Can he read my thoughts as well?!'_ she thought in panic only to sigh when he turned away. However when she felt kakashi giving her a knowing glance she looked away only for Kakashi to elbow her in the ribs making her growl before she shoved him back. The Hokage watched as two of his elite Shinobi forces were having a pushing contest over something he didn't even know, like a couple of children. While Anko just watched on as she facepalmed, with her being the youngest she at least acted more mature then these two.

"Would you two quit it?" Ichigo sighed making both straighten up especially Yugao although she did lighten when she didn't feel the seriousness in his tone from last night. "If you can't keep your hands off one another I'll start to think something is going on between the two of you." You could literally hear Yugao's jaw drop beneath her mask before she swung her fist into Kakashi's mask covered face sending him flying to the floor.

"Don't ever touch me again!" She shouted at the twitching heap on the floor. Ichigo just rose a hand to his mask and shook his head as a groan came from Kakashi as he pushed himself up from the floor as Anko kneeled down and started poking Kakashi with Kusanagi's sheathe. Sarutobi simply chuckled as he continued to eye Ichigo who he could tell was smiling lightly beneath his mask...the war really hadn't changed any of them, he was glad for that.

_'Except for the hair growth, I daresay Ichigo looked completely like a different person for a moment...'_

"Well I'm sure the four of you would like some time off, I'll give you all a month off, if you'd like, you can take missions as a squad out of Anbu during the month, however no Anbu missions until the month is over." Sarutobi told them to which they nodded. "Your pay will be received with the next shipment, should be quite the sum." He smiled. "Now go and rest, you've earned it." The four nodded before leaving the office before Sarutobi frowned_.'____Kushina____ said she wanted to tell him herself...I'm not sure how he's going to take it. But I can't stall Danzo any longer.' _He thought as he looked out the window over his _village. '____I____ doubt he's going to take it sitting down like he did with his reinstatement into the Anbu.' _He frowned hoping things would at least go smoothly.

X-X

Mikoto and Kushina were cleaning the house, it had been a long six months since Ichigo had been on his mission with no news on his return. Several times Kushina had asked about him to the Hokage but he never had anything, she suspected he was lying to her but knew it was for her own good, if she knew what Ichigo was doing she would worry. After a while of thinking about it, she came to terms that marrying Ichigo wasn't a problem and that she was actually looking forward to it.

She would always keep Minato close to her heart he had been her first love, the man who gave her pride and joy Naruto. The one who saved her from being kidnapped by Kumo when they were younger. But over the course of the six months Kushina had become increasingly more open to falling in love again specifically speaking, with Kurosaki Ichigo. She took Jiraiya, Mikoto and Hiruzen's words of encouragement in stride as she remembered the moments she's shared with the orange haired Anbu. He had supported her and Naruto through difficult times protected them from the villagers glares and spite and went so far as to help her raise little Naruto. For goodness sake the boy saw Ichigo as both his role model and was his surrogate older brother whom he hoped to become just as powerful as him.

Sure she teased him endlessly about him finding a girl for himself and at times pointed at herself just to get a rise out of him because it was always fun to see him get flustered over it. Yet when it seriously came down to it Kushina found the idea of actually being with him on a deeper level to the point of marriage to be an increasingly appealing thought. There was also the fact she simply just found comfort in his presence, he always gave off a level of warmth and protection that made her feel completely safe. When she realized that she had been blushing blood red every time her thoughts drifted to Ichigo because she finally realized what the emotion she felt was.

_Love_, she felt love for Kurosaki Ichigo!

Yet there was so little she knew about him and so much she wanted to know, she wanted to learn more about the man that was Kurosaki Ichigo above all else. He had his secrets and some of which she felt was hurting him more then he would ever show which pained her greatly to ever see him in pain with her being unable to help him. He had told her how he came to their world how he was facing that man Aizen to how he ended up here even then he never told her why, and yet there were still things he kept to himself solely for whatever reason being their safety or a personal dilemma.

There was so much she needed-no _yearned_ to know about him...

Still Mikoto also helped her, like teasing her here and now helped, however she was still nervous about the entire thing. She wandered how Ichigo would react, she wasn't exactly a spring chicken these days and had already had a child. She caught herself looking in the mirror more times then she use to.

She frowned as she wiped down the kitchen table. When she had first found out about the marriage she was devastated, not because she was going to have to marry someone but because Ichigo was being forced to marry her, he'd never get the chance to find true love. After everything he had been through to end up here, he deserved some happiness in his life. Yet she felt guilty the last couple of weeks because she was really looking forward to marrying Ichigo, to spending time with him, as a wife.

"Kushina!" Mikoto shouted making Kushina rush into the lounge room to see a scowling Mikoto with a twitching eyebrow.

"What is it Mikoto?" The red head asked before Mikoto held up a red folder with a stamped TOP SECRET across the front of it. "What's that?"

"Jiraiya's." Mikoto growled. "I simply opened it to find what his new book is about."

"And?" Kushina questioned.

"It's not a book...it's a movie script." Kushina's eyes widened. "Not only that!" Mikoto growled opening the folder up. "Look! Look who the male protagonist is based off of!" Kushina took the folder and flipped through the pages before a scowl came to her own face. The protagonist was based off of Ichigo. Clearly printed on the last page of the folder in Jiraiya's hand writing was ___'...convince Ichigo to become an actor... nobody can scowl like him, it would take years to find someone who can take his role, it would be easier to convince him...' _Kushina sighed and closed the folder.

___'____He'd never do it.' _Kushina thought. "Don't worry to much Mikoto, Ichigo wouldn't stoop to porn with a plot." Mikoto giggled and nodded her head simply placing the folder back down where she found it.

"I bet Jiraiya would get a punch to the face as soon as the word actor and Ichigo came out in the same sentence." Both woman laughed before something halted them dead in their tracks.

"What's so funny in here?" Both of their heads turned to see Ichigo who was looking at the two of them, having discarded his Anbu gear at the barracks before coming back home leaving him in only a red T-shirt black pants and black boots. He eyed the two of them who were simply starring at him with wide eyes. "What no welcome home? I'm hurt." He chuckled walking further into the house placing his pack down on the ground.

However the two women were just silent completely wide eyed as they beheld Ichigo's appearance with his longer hair with it being slightly less spiky and more tame, with it reaching past his neckline and shadowing his ears and parts of his eyes he truly looked much older then he did. They were used to his hair short due to the years they spent with him, but this new change was shocking and once Ichigo turned their way with his brown warm brown eyes meeting them through the bangs of his fiery orange hair the two felt heat rush to their cheeks.

His stare felt so much more intense with his new look it made their hearts speed up a bit from the feeling they got when under his gaze.

_'….He has got to keep that new look...it..it suits him so well.'_

"Welcome home Ichigo." Mikoto smiled as she and Kushina suppressed their blush, walking up to him and giving him a hug. "How was your mission?" She questioned making him chuckle and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Different, I'll give you that." He told her to which she nodded. He grunted as an arm wrapped around his neck and he looked up to see Jiraiya with a smile on his face.

"Ichigo my boy! Just the man I wanted to see!" He laughed idly taking notice of his hair. ''Did your hair get longer?''

"Yes it did, didn't have time cut it during the Mission so I let it be. Now what is it? Haven't had anyone to go over your perverted manuscripts?" Ichigo mumbled out.

"Well since Mikoto stopped letting me give them to Sasuke, yeah." Ichigo sweat dropped at that. "But that's not the problem here! I've got a job for you! Interested!?"

"Is it perverted?" Ichigo questioned.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Ichigo, along with Kushina and Mikoto sweat dropped, at least he was being honest. "Wait...when did you get back anyway?" He asked looking over at Kushina who was looking down at her feet.

"Just now, will you get off me?" He questioned pulling Jiraiya's arm from around his neck. Jiraiya chuckled lightly before turning to Kushina along with Mikoto. Ichigo rose an eyebrow wondering what was wrong, Kushina was being surprisingly quiet, she always welcomed him back with a smile after a mission. He scratched the side of his head, wondering what the awkward tension in the room was all about.

"Well I guess I'll start things off." Mikoto sighed. "Ichigo, when you were away, a lot of things happened." Ichigo turned to Mikoto though his eyes focused when he saw Kushina's stiffening stance. "Ichigo, you know about the clans and their importance to the village right?"

"I know a little about it, never paid much attention much..." He told her, although that was a lie, he knew a lot about clans and village laws regarding them. It was something he figured to be a good idea to have knowledge on the Clans and their laws just incase he ever ran into trouble with Clans down the road. Mikoto sighed and nodded.

"Ichigo." Kushina started. "Since Naruto was born and Minato passed, Danzo has been trying to enforce the reinstatement of the Uzumaki clan." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the mention of the old war hawk. Ichigo hated that man with an undying passion since the day he met him after he tried to take Naruto from Kushina, they never saw eye to eye on anything. If there was a man he could actually say he hated it was Danzo. He looked toward Mikoto and Jiraiya and saw their serious expression's and Kushina's state of uneasiness. "I-Ichigo They want to invoke CRA on me." At this Ichigo's eyes widened on epic proportions.

_**'...Oh...shit...'**_ his hollow muttered within his mind. He, Zangetsu and Ichigo all knew what the CRA was a law created by the Shodaime Hokage during Konoha's founding. The CRA or Clan Restoration Act, was used if a Clan bound to Konoha was reduced to a severe drop in members was required to have the Heir or Heiress to be fall under that law. Male or female it mattered not because the same rule applied you basically became a breeding stock for the village to repopulate that Clan and in the long run strengthen the village overall. If those that fell under the law opposed it then it would be forced upon you with no say on your part.

And Ichigo _hated_ this law with his entire his being it was practically rape in its basic form.

Ichigo lowered his head causing the bangs of his hair to shadow his eyes hiding the fact his eyes flashed from brown to a cold ruby red. His hands clenched causing his knuckles to pop and turn white but it didn't stop there because soon blood started to leak from his trembling fists. His now red eyes glared dangerously at the floor trying and yet failing to suppress his rising rage from surfacing.

_'I warned that old that piece of **shit!**'_

Completely unknown to him his two powers frowned once they felt their power begin to meld from Ichigo's anger and the effects it was having on him.

_**'Well shit he just had to go and piss off the King...'**_ Ichigo's hollow muttered with a scowl of his own although a bead of a sweat rolled down his face from the intense anger he could feel coursing through his King's mind. Zangetsu on the other hand looked up at the sky only for his eyes to narrow from behind transparent sunglasses once he saw the storm clouds rolling in.

_'Ichigo...'_

On the outside everyone suddenly felt the room drop several degrees, Ichigo raised his head to look them in the eyes and with his ruby red eyes glowing with a murderous edge they felt the coldness in his red orbs. Gleaming dangerously with a level of rage and anger he had never shown before.

_'His eyes...Sharingan? No...but...I've never seen his eyes like that...their so...cold'_ Mikoto thought just as Ichigo turned his gaze on Jiraiya making him flinch.

_''You have 5 seconds to give me a reason not to go and murder, Shimura Danzo. Make it fast Jiraiya.''_ Ichigo's voice was no longer his norm. It was cold and filled with so much hatred it could have leveled Konoha ten times over in their intensity.

"We've come up with a plan to stop this from happening Ichigo." Ichigo narrowed his eyes but rose an eyebrow wondering what the man was going over. "There is a way to prevent CRA Ichigo, if the man or woman are married before it is initiated they can't do anything." Ichigo nodded urging the Sennin to keep going.

"Ichigo." Mikoto said holding out a scroll to him which he took and began to uncurl it. "If you marry Kushina, she won't be put through the CRA." Ichigo stopped unrolling the scroll and stared at the three of them, showing no sign of them joking he finished unrolling the scroll. Reading the scroll detailing that it was indeed a marriage contract, down the bottom was already Kushina's signature, leaving a spot for another person to sign.

"There is no other way." Jiraiya told him. "If there was, we would have thought about it by now." Jiraiya continued. "The old man's been keeping Danzo at bay while you've been away, but Danzo can only be delayed for so long." Ichigo gripped the side of scroll, his anger gleaming deadly in his eyes.

"Ichigo...I know it's asking a lot." Kushina said walking up to him. "I know...I know that it's probably not what you want." She said lowering her gaze from his. "But...I don't..." She looked into his face and couldn't get anything else out as tears ran down her cheeks. Ichigo just dropped the scroll and pulled Kushina into an embrace, which she gripped onto his shirt and cried into his chest. Holding her close Ichigo suppressed his rage to the bare minimum only because he had Kushina in his arms.

''Kushina, remember the day Danzo tried to take Naruto from you?'' he asked anger seething in his tone as Kushina just nodded her head into his chest. Here Ichigo's red eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled her closer with his shoulders trembling from the amount of hate pouring from every part of his body, his soul screaming _retribution!_

''Good, now do you remember what I said to him before you and the Old mans eyes if he ever tried this again?'' it didn't even take a second for her to realize as her body stiffened up which he felt and only kept her close as the confused looks came to Mikoto and Jiraiya's faces. He watched as Kushina looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

''B-but Ichigo...if you do that you-'' his hand just cupped her cheek his thumb wiping her tears his red eyes looking her violet ones with a resolve that could shatter the heavens, a resolve and unbreakable will that was able to shake the very foundations of reality itself. She felt what words she was going to say die when Ichigo leaned his forehead to hers with his eyes staring deep into her own transfixing her by his crimson orbs staring straight into her violet gems.

''I know...I know...but I will not allow anyone to harm this family of mine no matter who it is. I told him once if he did this again I would get him back and Kushina he's threatening to take away your rights and for that he cannot be forgiven. If anyone thinks I would let this happen to you someone I care too deeply for then their even bigger idiots then I thought. Rest assured...'' he trailed on as he kissed her forehead making her eyes widen in shock.

Pulling back he held her face in his hands as he stared deep into her eyes, ''I swear on my soul, I will not let this happen now or ever again. I will do everything to insure my families safety and right now I'm willing to do anything and everything. As I said...'' he saidpushing back a long lock of her gorgeous red hair behind her ear before his hand cupped her cheek. ''I care for you too deeply to let this atrocity come to pass.'' he said as Kushina felt only warmth flood her body and due to the emotional wreck she found only comfort in his words, she just leaned her face into the crook of his neck as Ichigo just kept looking at her with his ruby red eyes.

Mikoto and Jiraiya shared a glance before both of them headed for the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you going?" Ichigo growled making Jiraiya stop and look over his shoulder. "Let me ask you a question Jiraiya." The Sennin rose an eyebrow at him. "Can your fastest summon reach the Hi no Kuni Damiyo and be back within 10 minutes?''

"I uh...well..." He said not really knowing how to answer that.

"Either it can or it can't! What is it!?" Ichigo snapped at him, Kushina still in his arms. Jiraiya straightened up and nodded his head. "Good, get a scroll and write exactly what I say." Ichigo said making Jiraiya nod his head and go about collecting materials that Ichigo would need him to use. Ichigo looked ahead as he laid a hand on Kushina's head just holding her in his embrace with his scowl deepened as his red eyes stared down at her his hand going down her up and down her back in a soothing motion. Watching this Mikoto remembered the words Kushina kept repeating when the news of what Danzo was planning reached her.

___'____Ichigo will fix everything, he will know what to do.' _She had to smile as she remembered her friends words, Ichigo truly was a reliable man when it came down to it. When push came to shove he would always find a way to turn the tables on anyone no matter who it may be. It was a unique quality that Kushina and Mikoto loved about him and Jiraiya respected from him. They listened as Ichigo told Jiraiya what to write and they had to say it was a perfect plan, how they hadn't thought of it was beyond them. Although Kushina couldn't help the smile of pure love that spread across her face as Ichigo explained what he was planning.

Any doubts she had for her love for this man, for this dearly loving, protective, great man went out the window with each word he spoke.

X-X

"Sarutobi! Enough!" Danzo shouted. "You've been ignoring the issue at hand! The Uzumaki clan must be reinstated! As the head of the Uzumaki clan she must aid the village in becoming stronger! It's her duty as a citizen of the leaf!" There were murmurs around the council room as Sarutobi sat at the large desk to the back of the room where the seats of the council were directed.

"He's right, Kushina Uzumaki must allow the Uzumaki to strengthen Konoha." Homura said standing by Danzo. "You can no longer hide her behind the treaty that was discarded five years ago." He told the Hokage who was looking over the now murmuring council. The Shinobi of the council remaining silent, most of which were clan heads. They would be divided on decision, most knew Kushina and were friends with her, however to some, the village came first before friendship. He rose from his position bringing attention to him as he stood behind his desk, folding his arms behind his back, hoping Ichigo had signed the contract.

"Kushina Uzumaki cannot be forced under the laws of the CRA." Sarutobi told them, his voice echoing through the room.

"And why not?" Danzo questioned. "Please, once again make an excuse up on the spot." He growled sitting back in his chair.

"Kushina Uzumaki is mar-!"

**Crash!**

They didn't see it nor expected it as the doors to the Council Chambers blew open as the doors crashed all the way to the opposite end of the chamber. The explosion rang out in the council chamber as the splinters from the immense force fell as dust and debris swirled up in the chambers. Soon Ichigo walked in, Jiraiya behind him several Anbu appearing in front of the Hokage on the defensive before seeing that it was Ichigo and glanced at the Hokage who simply nodded making them lower their weapons.

"What is the meaning of this!" Danzo shouted. "Anbu! Apprehend these men!"

"They were invited here by me Danzo!" Sarutobi shouted. "And if I see even one of your root members I'll have you executed for treason for disobeying my orders of disbanding the underground organization!" Danzo quietened down as he saw Ichigo walk into the center of the council chamber. When he was in the middle a small toad popped into existence before Jiraiya who tossed him two scrolls which he kept one and tossed another to Hiruzen.

"I'm guessing you're understanding the situation?" Sarutobi asked as he opened the scroll expecting the marriage contract he had written, however it was not...it was a letter, a contract written in the Hi no Kuni's own handwriting and his very own Signature Seal!

As he read the scroll over he couldn't believe what he was reading, there was no way this was true but there was no evidence against it apart from Ichigo's story he first told when he first met him six years ago. He looked up to see a cold look in Ichigo's eyes while Jiraiya was leaning up against the wall with a grin on his face. Sarutobi looked over the scroll in his hands if he were to accept this either he was accepting the fact that Ichigo had much deeper ties then he originally expected and the fact that the Kurosaki held even more political immunity then even the highest position in Konohagakure.

"Hokage-sama?" A voice wrong out and Sarutobi looked up to see it as the head of the Nara clan, Shikaku.

"Kushina Uzumaki cannot be forced under the laws of the CRA." The Hokage said rolling the scroll back up.

"I demand evidence!" Danzo shouted before Zangetsu's blade was at his neck, the blade having lodged into the wall beside him, the razor sharp blade having just nicked the skin on his jugular, the bandage at the end of the hilt extended to show that Ichigo was the one who had thrown his Zanpakuto, his eyes cold as he glared at the bandaged man from where he was still stationed in the center of the council room There were gasps from the rest of the council because violence was forbidden within council meetings.

"From this point forward...'' Ichigo said as he unrolled his own scroll all the while glaring at the council just daring them to say a word. ''Uzumaki Kushina will be _Kurosaki_ Uzumaki Kushina, She and I will be wed and she will be inducted into the Kurosaki Clan. Uzumaki Naruto along with Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Sasuke will be put under my Clan's protection and no amount of tampering from Konohagakure's Council will be tolerated. This is enforced by the Ruling of the Hi no Kuni's Damiyo and his High Council. It is stated as such in the scroll Sarutobi Hiruzen holds in his hand.''

"There is no such clan within Konoha" Homura called out getting nods from other members of the council before Sarutobi walked forward and stood next to Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo glanced at the old man beside him before nodding and pulled Zangetsu back to him, grabbing the hilt but not placing it on his back.

"It is true!" Sarutobi called out. "Here is the evidence!" He threw the scroll in front of Hiashi Hyuga who unrolled it and activated his Byakugan reading the letter over. "Under the ruling of the Damiyo, the Kurosaki Clan led by its head, Kurosaki Ichigo. The Clan being a direct ally with the Hi no Kuni's royal family for centuries will not allow any tampering or harassment from the Council of Konoha. If it is reported then by all rights, Kurosaki Ichigo is allowed to deal the punishment needed. To continue this is an act of insulting the Damiyo and consequences will be enforced with extreme lethal action." Everyone looked to Hiashi who was checking for anything out of the ordinary within the scroll. Deactivating his family's bloodline he rolled the scroll back up.

"It is as he says." He said closing his eyes and folding his arms. There were shouts of protests as some of the members of the council who were dead set on having the Uzumaki clan reinstated within the village.

"I've never heard of this Kurosaki Clan before!" A voice shouted.

"The Kurosaki clan should allow us Kushina to recreate the Uzumaki clan!" Another shouted in anger, these protests were only followed by more, and every single one made Ichigo's blood boil as he looked around to see them all shouting down at him. With narrowed eyes Ichigo thrust Zangetsu's into the ground increasing his spiritual pressure flattening everyone including the Hokage and Jiraiya to their knees.

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo roared. "Kushina Uzumaki is too be wife and if I hear another one of say anything related to her recreating the Clan I will kill you where you stand! That goes for Uzumaki Naruto as well he for he is under my Clan's protection as is his mother and both Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Sasuke! There will be no acts being invoked upon them! That is the law of the Hi no Kuni Damiyo will you so much as _dare_ go against the lord of your own country?" Not letting up on his spiritual pressure he began to walk forward to where Danzo was trying to push himself up from where he was being crushed down onto his desk. Staring down at him he growled before his hand snapped and gripped Danzo by his shirt before he tossed him at Hiruzen's kneeling position.

"I'll show you what happens to those who disobey this rule!" He growled letting his spiritual pressure go making everyone breath easy. Sarutobi got to his feet and stood between Danzo and Ichigo.

"There is no need to go that far Ichigo. Danzo has done nothing illegal, simply going about initiating laws isn't a crime." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the old man standing before him. "If you kill him...you'll be a murderer."

"Step aside, _Sarutobi Hiruzen_'' the bite in his tone made the Hokage flinch never before had he heard such a tone from Ichigo before. ''I am already stained in blood and I don't care if I have to add another stain to my hands. I don't care if this man was once your old friend, I don't care if he was your teammate I warned him before your very own eyes if he came to threaten Kushina or Naruto's life's and well being I would kill him. Now move aside...'' pushing Hiruzen away Ichigo kneeled down to grab hold of Danzo by his throat in a steel like grip. The 'cripple' let out a gasp as he was brought to Ichigo's gaze brought so close only he bore witness to Ichigo's brown orbs now melding into a ruby red. This made Danzo's eye widen in shock.

_'Sharingan?!...No...what is this?!'_ he thought just before Ichigo brought up his free hand coating it with black reiryoku tinted red he plunged it forward grabbing onto Danzo's face. His other eye hidden beneath his bandage began to swirl as he began to prepare his Izanagi Genjutsu from his implanted Sharingan eye he had his ROOT rip from Shisui's corpse. Only for both his eyes to widen when Ichigo's ruby red eyes narrowed down on him.

Then he felt it...a cold numbing feeling spreading across every part of his body, the Genjutsu not even activating as it should have. Shock and alarm began to register in his mind only for that to end when the last thing he saw as darkness began to eat away at his vision was Ichigo's crimson gaze looking down at him sentencing him for his sins against him.

_'W-what...is this?'_ was the last thing Shimura Danzo thought just before his vision went black while those on the outside bore witness to Danzo's body glowing with a blue outline before. Then to their shock and morbid intrigue Danzo's body just fell limply to the floor as a floating orb was extracted from his body and gathered in the palm of Ichigo's hand. Ichigo just looked at the orb in hand before he gripped it tight.

_'Eat up hollow...'_ Ichigo mentally said as a dark cackle echoed within his mind and a display of shock the orb began to shrink as it began to stream into Ichigo's mouth where his hollow began to devour it with gusto. Scowling at what he just did Ichigo tuned his gaze back onto the shocked council ignoring the wide eyed looks he got from Hiruzen and Jiraiya as he spoke. "Any who come after my fiance, Naruto and those under my protection will suffer the same fate!" Sarutobi frowned before they heard a chair slide back and turned their attention to Homura.

"It is very true that we can't invoke the CRA on the Uzumaki clan." The old man stated. "However, you are the only Kurosaki within our village, we will take measures to place you under the CRA." Ichigo grinned up at him.

"Thing is old man." Ichigo told him placing Zangetsu on his back. "The Kurosaki clan isn't apart of Konoha" Eyes went wide around the council room. "As it was stated, the Kurosaki Clan is old allies to the Royal Family of the Hi no Kuni's Damiyo and has been for centuries. We are not apart of Konoha nor have we ever, we just settled nearby. Therefore your laws can't do shit to me." With that Ichigo turned for the door and with Jiraiya following leaving behind a speechless council.

"I think that went well, though I never thought you would actually kill Danzo like that..." Jiraiya said as they walked out of the council building.

"When I make a promise to protect those I cherish then I will with all my might Jiraiya. I warned Danzo once and that is all he got from me now he has paid the price for his mistake." Ichigo explained.

"What did you do to Danzo?" He questioned looking down at Ichigo quite curious as to what he did to the man known as the Shinobi no Yami of Legend.

"Something...I hope to never do again..." Ichigo said, his tone completely impassive as they continued to walk down the street. Jiraiya just nodding his head having accepted there were things Ichigo would never speak about if he didn't have to. If anyone saw what had transpired between Ichigo and Danzo they would have thought Ichigo's eyes had changed color, however that was not entirely what happened. What Ichigo had done was an ability he discovered while training with his hollow. An ability he thought he would never use until now. It was due to his hollow aspect mixing with his shinigami powers that gave him the ability to rip out the souls of others and literally feed on it just like that of the Shinigami of this World.

Bowing his head Ichigo sighed as he closed his eyes...his Moniker in the Bingo Book fit him far more then he would like.

Seeing Ichigo that way Jiraiya grinned before patting him on the back, ''Cmon cheer up! Let's me, you and Kakashi get some sake!'' he said causing Ichigo to smile a little bit before he nodded as he walked along with Jiraiya to find Kakashi.

X-X

Kushina and Mikoto were frowning, they hadn't heard from Jiraiya or Ichigo since they had left for the council meeting earlier in the day. They had received word from the Hokage that everything was had been settled and they didn't have to worry about the council any longer. However they were worried about Ichigo, not so much Jiraiya. When Ichigo had heard the news he wasn't in the best of moods it had been the first time anyone had ever seen ichigo so angry before and it would have been a bit frightening if not for the fact they knew Ichigo well enough that he would never harm them in the slightest. Mikoto glanced to Kushina and smiled, her friend had accepted that marrying Ichigo could be a great thing.

"Hey." Mikoto said standing up from the couch and walking over to Kushina and sitting down next to her. "How you feeling?" Kushina looked to Mikoto and smiled.

"I'm grateful, six months and we couldn't figure out anything, five minutes of finding out, Ichigo set a plan into motion and carried it out without a second thought. He and I are to be wed and he puts us all under his protection under his Clan name with the backing of the Damiyo himself" However Kushina couldn't smile. "Yet is it wrong that his only chance to find true love is gone now?" She asked lowering her head.

"….Kushina you heard him yourself he cares for you deeply and while he may not have felt it I did there was affection and love in his voice when he said those words, and hell for the last couple of months you've been practically beaming about marrying Ichigo. I've never seen you smile like that in a very long time your smile, the way you walked, everything just screamed how happy you were to get married to Ichigo." Kushina blushed at that. "Even if you didn't say it out loud, I know you are very happy about it." Kushina lowered her eyes slightly not knowing what to say. ''Plus the way Ichigo spoke with you, embraced you like that and the way he held you...Kushina he may be very dense, but that right there shows just much he really cares for you.'' she said making her blush prettily at that memory. Being in arms like that had felt...incredible was all she could say. Plus the way he put his forehead with hers and stared deep into her eyes and kissed her forehead all that made a surge of love for him grow by leaps and bounds. "I'll admit, I am jealous." Kushina's eyes shot to her friends face to see her looking away. "Ichigo he's something special any woman would be lucky to have him." She continued as she slid down the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "You are incredibly lucky to be Ichigo's fiance."

"...Mikoto..." quickly she put an arm around her depressed surrogate sister and pulled her close causing her to smile.

''Mikoto...even if Ichigo and I are getting married...there is no other woman I would rather have the chance to find love as well. You love him just as much as I do and you love him for him, not for his status or power, but for the man Ichigo Kurosaki is. You never had the chance to know what love is and if anyone deserves it you do.'' she said resolutely as Mikoto looked too her friend in awe. ''Kushina...are you...''

The redhead only gave a soft smile as she nodded making tears escape Mikoto's eyes before she pulled Kushina into a hug. ''Oh...Kushina thank you...thank you so much...'' Kushina just rubbed her best friends back as the two sat alone on the couch.

''You don't need to thank me...besides Ichigo is something else a truly wonderful and caring man. I don't think I would be able to keep him to myself he's just too amazing.'' she said with a light giggle making Mikoto nod in agreement as she wiped her eyes.

''Yeah but I think he doesn't realize the effect he has on people just look at us for example when he's here we feel at ease and at peace, as if we're protected and safe with him here. When he's gone we always find ourselves missing him more and more with each day feeling as if its eternity. Plus I've seen the way that female Anbu Yugao looks at him and even his cute little student Anko. It surprises me that he's yet to even realize their affections for him or maybe he has, its really hard to tell with him.'' Mikoto said with a contemplative expression.

''Hm well he's obviously he's got you, me, Yugao and Anko's affections it will be impossible for him to avoid having multiple wife's no matter how much he will oppose. Of course I will make definitely sure those two actually love him for him and if not well, two girls will be tasting the Akai Chishio no Habanero's Fists of Fury!'' Kushina just clenched her hand causing her knuckles to pop as a sickly sweet smile crossed her face causing Mikoto to chuckle. Then memories of Ichigo taking care of them especially after the incident with Itachi came too her mind. He welcomed her and Sasuke, and still been letting her use his room since then. He had been nothing, but comforting and helpful to her and Sasuke. He treated Sasuke just as he did Naruto with equality and through that Sasuke began to look to him for guidance.

_'Then there's the fact he stopped Itachi from killing off the rest of the Clan...I really need to speak with him about it.'_

"You really wouldn't mind sharing him?" Mikoto asked softly as she slid down the couch so that she was at the same height as Kushina.

"No, we're practically sister's Mikoto so I wouldn't care besides those that Ichigo may have charmed. He's something else you know some women would give an arm and a leg to just receive the treatment he gives you and me. He's honest, honorable, smart, handsome and so much more." She smiled. "I'm sure he'd be hesitant and even unwilling to take multiple wives." She continued. "However, I believe if he did take multiple wives, he wouldn't love one more then the other or one less. That's just the kind of guy Ichigo is." Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"He'd love us all equally." Kushina smiled softly.

"That he would." Mikoto agreed with a smile of her own. "Plus, he's great with kids."

"I think you're jumping ahead of schedule Mikoto." Kushina pouted though she would be lying if she didn't have a fantasy or two of little red hair or orange hair with brown or violet eyes children running around the house.

"Oh no I'm not you've got first dibs, but when I get my chance he won't be getting any rest on our Honeymoon!" Mikoto started to giggle at the prospect with Kushina following soon after that is before they quietened down not wanting to wake Naruto and Sasuke.

******I j********ust couldn't fucking do it! I could not let Danzo live...I mean AGHHH! The shit he's done and pulled in the Naruto verse! Then he goes and does that shit WHEN Ichigo threatened to kill him the first time! Ugh if I did bad by this then I am sorry, but no...just...no!**

******The soul eating idea came from how Hollows in the manga were said to have eaten other hollows to attain power and eventually evolve more and more. Now combine that with the Shinigami aspects and well yeah. Although its something Ichigo doesn't like to do at ALL only to those he loathes with a passion and Danzo hit that list. I'll still probably get alot of flack and hate for this change so throw it at me and I'll answer everything on chapter 22.**

******Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**In changed in chapter 3 I changed it so Ichigo didn't reveal everything like originally so I could make this chapter flow more smoothly with the other changes made. Yes, this is the last of the edited chapters from dude932's work and so I can FINALLY work on the new ones. Chapter 22 is about halfway done, but due moving and all it will be a bit late.**

**I added something in this chapter some may like and some may not like, but...well you'll see what I mean.**

**Also, I know the grammar and such has become a bit sub par to those that have seen this, and I'm hoping by the time I get done moving me and IchiFell when he gets back can work them out.**

**Now enough with the Authors Note!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 21**

A groan escaped Ichigo as he pulled his legs up to his chest, he was in a tight space and the floor was cold and a little wet. He felt a drip hit his shoulder before he was fully blasted by freezing cold water making him shoot up onto his feet, standing fully clothed underneath the now running water of the shower he glared at Kushina who smiled sweetly at him.

"Enjoy your night?" She questioned and Ichigo rose a hand up to his throbbing head and groaned, it only made him feel worse. Didn't help that it felt like Kushina was shouting at him. "Ah, I've felt one of those from time to time." She continued to smile at him as she turned the shower off.

"Did you really have to do that? It was cold." Ichigo groaned out before the water blasted him again with even more cold water then before, Kushina only laughed as Ichigo screamed like a girl as the cold water him and saw that he practically hugged the shower wall so that cold water didn't reach him.

"Ok I'm sorry, but you deserved it for not coming home until three am." Kushina told him as she handed a towel to Ichigo which he took and began to dry his hair.

"Sorry, I was only going to go out and have a few with Kakashi and Jiraiya, but after Jiraiya and I finished with council well, it was all Jiraiya's fault." He simply told her as he pulled the towel around his neck with a smile. "Sorry if I caused you any trouble." He told her. She simply smiled at him before wrapping him in a hug which surprised him.

"It's fine, welcome home Ichigo." She said softly making him smile lightly before wrapping his own arms around the redhead. The day before was so much of a hassle he didn't feel properly at home, but here and now as Kushina welcomed him back now he felt at home. He winced slightly as Kushina increased the strength of her hug. "We're going to have a little chat later about how you leave for six months without a single word!" her voice was oh so deceptively sweet which caused Ichigo gulp slightly. "Even Kakashi came around before you left, where were you huh?" She asked pulling back only to be poking his cheek.

"Well...I..." He said scratching his other cheek idly looking away from her, she didn't know about the grave stone he had erected for the people he remembered from Karakura and the Soul Society, he didn't want to worry her about it. He cleared his throat before smiling at her. "I got lost on the road to life?" Kushina's eyebrow twitched.

"So you're where Kakashi gets it from?" She asked clearly irritated, even more so then before making Ichigo take a step back. "Stop teaching your bad habits to the youth Ichigo!" She shouted playfully punching him in the arm, her smile never leaving her face. "Now get dry and get dressed and be mindful around Mikoto. " Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait...what did I do?" Kushina hesitated as she turned away hiding her monumental blush.

''W-w-well from Mikoto's perspective it went like...this...''

X-Flash Back-X

"_Sneaking, sneaking, sneaking." Jiraiya's voice could be heard by Mikoto in her room. A loud squeak and she heard both set's of footsteps stop. "Shh, be silent like Shinobi." Mikoto rose a hand to her mouth to cover her slight laugh. She could already tell without even seeing them that both Jiraiya and Ichigo were drunk, and this was a first for Ichigo, there was no way she was missing this. Sliding out of bed she used all her Kunoichi training to move to the door unheard, unlike someone out in the hall who had just bumped into the coffee table._

"_Fuck!" It was Ichigo._

"_Stealth!" Jiraiya hissed back at him. "You're a horrible Shinobi!"_

"_Well I'm sorry I can't throw a fucking kunai straight!" Ichigo growled back. Mikoto cracked the door slightly to see both Jiraiya and Ichigo glaring at one another across the room, the only light was a small lamp that one of them had managed to turn on._

"_So about this acting gig." Jiraiya started. "Interested."_

"_It's basically porn, just like your stupid books." Ichigo mumbled slumping down on the couch. "Why would I want to do that?"_

"_Why not!? Beautiful women would be practically drooling all over you! Literally! That's a scene!" Ichigo glared at him. "I'll have my people contact your people." Jiraiya chuckled nervously, he hated being on the other end of Ichigo's glares. Ichigo stood from the couch and wobbled slightly before grinning as he began to walk around the couch._

_Mikoto watched and her eyes widened slightly as he headed for the opposite of his old room clearly too intoxicated to remember where was where. So it was to Mikoto's shock and rising amusement when she saw Ichigo walk into Kushina's room completely and utterly oblivious to that fact. Feeling a smirk crossing her face Mikoto closed the door behind her as she tiptoed too Kushina's room being mindful of Jiraiya who was dead asleep on the couch. Opening Kushina's door Mikoto peeked around the corner of her room only for her eyes to widen when she saw Ichigo standing at the side of the bed undressing himself ._

_He stumbled and was only able to take off his boots and armor before he fell on the bed only to make Kushina on the other end to mumble. Completely not hearing this Ichigo just shrugged and pulled the blankets over himself not even realizing Kushina was in the bed nor her nightwear consisting of a light blue nightgown. He got in the bed and scooted close to Kushina's sleeping form._

_Seeing this Mikoto grinned before backing out of the room deciding to let the time bomb go of in the morning knowing it would be good._

X-End Flash Back-X

Ichigo stared at Kushina with a dark red blush covering his entire face while Kushina who had an equal level of a flush colored her own.

''And I woke up with you uhm...with your arms around me...me and Mikoto had to carry you to the bathroom and she left me to wake you up while she went to cook breakfast.'' she said nervously averting her gaze from Ichigo.

_'Although you don't know what you did...or where your hands were...'_ she thought to herself remembering how she woke a few minutes ago.

XxFlashback: Ten Minutes AgoxX

''Mmm'' Kushina hummed pleasantly as she snuggled deeper into her warm pillow her eyes twitched as a smile crept along her face. Her long red hair was sprawled out on the bed as her arms were pressed on the pillow feeling it rise and fall with its warm breath tickling her nose.

Wait...what?

Her eyes slowly flickered open only for her hazy vision to see a torso hidden only by a black long sleeved shirt her eyes began to regain focus as she felt the chest rise and fall in a steady pace. Feeling a lump of nervousness rise up she slowly looked up to see the chest indeed belonged none other then Kurosaki Ichigo. She stared at his sleeping face as her mind began to register all the possible scenarios that could have led to this have happened yet nothing came up.

It was only then that she realized the position they were in, Ichigo was on his back with his head on the pillows with his hair sprawled on the pillow. His left arm to the side with her head on his chest feeling the rhythm beating of his heart. Her hands were on his chest in a manner that brought a blush to her face. One was over his rock hard six-pack from what she could feel through the fabric of his shirt. The other was her whole arm around the back of his neck bringing her closer to him.

Her legs were slightly over his own under the sheets with her body pressed against his own however it was when she moved her head slightly that he moved. She let out a quiet eep as he rolled over wrapped his arms around her back pulling her flush against him with her face inches from his own. However her eyes began to widen even more when she felt his hands go down her back before they ended on her rear end.

_'Oh no...'_

Instinctively he squeezed causing to squirm in his arms her movements caused her to push herself more into him smashing her assets against his chest and feeling the rough muscles underneath the fabric of his shirt rubbing with her sound mounds hidden by only her nightgown only enhanced her pleasure. Her cheeks began to flush scarlet before her hands began to just move their own gripping and pulling his shirt causing it to ride up she let out a small gasp and moan when his hands began to lower. Digging her face into the crook of his shoulder she began to let out a whimper from his unintentional ministrations.

''Enjoying yourself are we?'' a voice whispered at her side caused her to look in that direction only to see Mikoto smirking down at her.

''Mikoto...help! Ah!'' she gasped again when his hands began to lower at the end of her buttocks from underneath the covers. Mikoto smirked at her best friend before taking pity on her, who knew Ichigo was touchy in his sleep?

_'Touchy? It's like he's a beast in his sleep holding her close like that and all...'_

''Not even married yet and you two are already in bed with one another...should I be expecting Naruto to be a big brother somewhere down the line?'' she said which made Kushina's blush darken all the more from the implications of her words. Sighing Mikoto nodded before she started helping Kushina out of his surprisingly firm hold on her body and even when she was out Kushina still had an incredible blush all over her face. The phantom touches and fondling fresh in her mind.

XxEnd FlashbackxX

_'Y-yeah I best keep that to myself not even Mikoto saw him doing...that to me.' _Kushina thought to herself her cheeks darkening more so from the feeling she felt while being in his arms. Unknown to her thoughts Ichigo was looking down with his whole face burning bright pink with a dark red blush across his cheeks. He was too embarrassed to say a word.

_'….Oh my Kami...'_

_**'What the fuck are you complaining about? You just got too sleep with your future Queen who was only in a nightgown mind you!'**_

_'….J-just shut up...'_ Ichigo thought too embarrassed to say anything at the moment.

''A-anyway tt'ebane, Mikoto's making breakfast so hurry up and get some dry clothes.'' making Ichigo groan before just he pulled his wet shirt off and dried his chest with the towel Kushina had handed him earlier. Kushina's eyes widening slightly as her cheeks tinted red, this being the first time since she had first met Ichigo that she had seen him shirtless. The way he felt with that shirt a few minutes prior did him no justice as she saw how Ichigo's body had only grown leaner, his muscles were clearly defined with a build built for both speed and power. Ichigo didn't even seem to care that he was shirtless in front of her. Nor did he see her eyes going over his naked upper form with an appreciating glance.

"There I'm dried up so no worries." He told her and she nodded although rather meekly as she followed him as he walked out of the bathroom. Passing the kitchen he stopped and saw Naruto and Sasuke eating their breakfast as Mikoto was cooking. "Morning." Ichigo greeted walking into the kitchen.

"Ichigo!" Naruto shouted a grin on his face. "When did you get back?!"

"Um last night." Ichigo smiled, wincing slightly at the sound of Naruto's loud voice the effects of his hangover were still there as if mocking him out of spite for staying out so late and worrying Kushina.

"Well do you think you can take us to the academy!" Naruto grinned at him. "It's been six months, I got a bunch of stuff to tell you about!" Ichigo nodded before he looked at Sasuke and rubbed the Uchiha's head messing up his hair a bit. ''Morning to you too Sasuke.'' the young Uchiha heir gave a grunt but the small smile was there. Then Ichigo looked up and saw Mikoto staring at him with wide eyes, frying pan in her grip simply standing there.

"Something wrong Mikoto?" Mikoto shook her head and smiled, bringing herself out of the slight trance she was in at seeing Ichigo shirtless at the table. She had seen small parts of his chest naked before, but never like this and she would be the first to say Ichigo had an incredible upper body. She was burning the image into her brain at such a sight enjoying the free show by her and Kushina's favorite strawberry. She set a plate down in front of him before placing several strips of bacon and two eggs on his plate.

"Enjoy Ichigo." and enjoy Ichigo did, it was one of the best meals he'd had in the last six months, sure he had eaten a decent meal or two during the week that he had been negotiating with Mei that caused him to stop eating suddenly half way through a piece of bacon.

He frowned slightly, munching lightly on the bacon sticking out of his mouth, wondering how he was going to approach the relationship he had with Mei. Now that he was to be married to Kushina he didn't know what to do with Mei.

___'____Maybe I can ask the old man to send me on a mission over to Kiri, then we can talk things through.' _He thought to himself only for his eyes to wonder to Kushina where his brown orbs softened considerably. The events of yesterday came spirally back and while what the Council tried to do made his blood boil he was still happy to have stopped it when he could. However because Kushina was on the brink with the Council hounding her he took the only option he could to safely protect her. Marrying her and putting her under his name was the safety and most efficient way to protect her from Konoha's Council.

To be honest the thought of marriage before this event was something he thought would be far ahead of him possibly to never happen to him considering what he was. However the thought of protecting Kushina was all on his mind and he acted without hesitation and now he found himself being her fiance. The thought of marrying Kushina didn't bother him because he truly cared for her. What he felt for her was hard for him to grasp, but in simple words the thought of what she was being threatened with yesterday had nearly made him let loose. His felt anger, rage even hatred for what her own home was planning to do to her so they could strengthen the very village.

Bile rose in his throat a home was where you were supposed to be safe...not threatened to become a breeding stock against your will!

Protect...Protect...Protect...

The word thumped in his chest every time he looked Kushina's way, holding her crying form in his arms yesterday. He couldn't explain it but feel the same feeling when he was nearly killed by Ulquiorra all those years ago. To protect that which he cherished the most and Kushina was at the top of the list. His eyes stayed on her before she looked his way and when their eyes met a small smile crossed his face which she gave one in kind.

_'Marrying Kushina, me being a Husband heh never would have thought...what next will I grow a beard like dad?'_ he thought with a small manner of amusement.

_'Remember though Ichigo. a union between two that are to be wed is a sacred thing, there are too be no secrets between one another. You know what that means, right?'_ Zangetsu commented which Ichigo gave a sigh as he nodded in agreement. In truth while he explained to Kushina and Hiruzen the day he arrived of how he ended up here. He never told them about what he was, where his powers came from, who he was before he came here. Nothing of his old life did he reveal to them due to being thrust into a whole new world with no one he knew he could trust.

But now it was different...he was going to marry someone he trusted with his entire life a woman he would spend the rest of his life with. But he wouldn't reveal this information to Hiruzen due to being cautious. He respected him truly, but as the Hokage of his village Hiruzen would be prone to take the village's populace then his own friends if it came down to it thus he couldn't give him that type of information and risk it getting out to the public.

_'I know Zangetsu...'_

''Ichigo?'' a voice shook him from his thoughts before he felt a soft hand lay ontop of his own. Turning his head he saw Kushina's worried eyes looking back at him which made that strange feeling in him churn up again. Just putting up a peaceful expression he upturned his hand under the table before he intertwined his fingers in Kushina's own making her eyes widen a bit from his action as a dust of pink made itself apparent on her cheeks. The feeling of his much bigger calloused hand intertwined in her own brought a loving smile to her face which Ichigo returned one in kind.

''Sorry, was lost in thought you say something?'' he said as he began to finish his breakfast with his free hand still holding Kushina's hand in his own under the table. Kushina's smile only widened a bit in amusement before her face formed into an adorable pout. ''Mou~ I asked if you wanted some more eggs and bacon?'' she asked causing him to blink before he nodded to her and Mikoto who was smiling in amusement at the scene.

_**'I'm sure he wants more then that, the King wants the full course MEAL!'**_ his sadistic yet very perverted hollow suddenly cackled perversely within his mind and it only took a second for Ichigo to understand what his hollow was saying. Showing an incredible amount of self control on the outside he suppressed his monumental blush which erupted mentally as he screamed at his hollow. _'Shut up! You're worse then that perverted old toad, Jiraiya!'_ he screamed as he grabbed hold of his hollow who was too busy laughing his pale white ass off and threw him deeper into the depths of his inner world.

It was a few minutes later that Ichigo finished the last of his breakfast as Sasuke and Naruto were getting ready to head for the academy.

"Ichigo we're ready." Sasuke told him making him nod and raise from his chair.

"Just let me get changed." Mikoto pouted slightly at that, she had been enjoying the view of Ichigo's toned body. Throwing on black sleeved shirt with the number 15 imprinted where the heart was and throwing on a pair of black and black shinobi sandals. When the three had made their way out Ichigo stopped as Mikoto went to the kitchen he turned to look at Kushina who was at the door. Making sure to see the boys already outside he met her gaze before making a split second decision. He surprised her by leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. It was a very brief and simple show of affection, but it caught her completely off guard with the way her eyes went wide from his action.

Pulling away he spoke with a bit of a blush on his face from his bold action, ''I'll be back spoon, Kushina.'' he said which the woman just looked up at him with a glazed look in her eyes before she just nodded. With that Ichigo walked as Kushina watched him leave just as her fingers traced her lips still feeling the sensation of that light chaste kiss, but it was enough to send a small shock through her body causing a level of warmth even greater then before to form in the pit of her stomach before it engulfed her body. Watching him go, Kushina felt something grow inside her a feeling that grew more and more as she watched Ichigo take the two boys to the Academy.

It was love...

_'H-he kissed me...Ichigo kissed me...my fiance and husband-to-be...oh kami'_ she thought bringing hr hands up to her cheek she turned away trying to hide her happy and lovestruck expression from Mikoto and she failed. Thus led to another bout of teasing between the two surrogate sisters.

With Ichigo as he and the two boys made there way to the academy, the sun's glare was annoying it a tad, but thankfully his bright orange hair blocked out most of the suns rays on him.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo glanced down at Naruto who was grinning. "I'm second in the class! How cool is that?"

"That's pretty good Naruto, Sasuke, I'm assuming your first?" The Uchiha nodded his head. "You guys are going to be tough to beat, has Kushina been teaching either of you any jutsu yet?" Naruto pouted but shook his head.

"No not yet, Sasuke's got the fireball jutsu and everything and I have nothing! That's the only reason why I'm not first." he said keeping the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu a secret like he promised to his kaa-san while Ichigo chuckled lightly

"Tch, we haven't even been ranked on our jutsu yet, all that we've been ranked on is taijutsu Naruto." Sasuke said hands in his pockets as he walked along. Ichigo glanced down at the young Uchiha, his thoughts venturing off, wandering what Itachi was doing. The thought of his old friend pained him and the deed he committed all in the name of his loyalty to Konoha. It was one of his biggest regrets that he wasn't there to stop Itachi earlier so he wouldn't have killed most of those that were innocent of the coup. It was something he wouldn't forgive Hiruzen for ordering Itachi to do such a thing and against his own family.

He shook his head of those thoughts, _'I may have been unable to stop Itachi but I can at least make sure Sasuke doesn't fall down the wrong path.'_

"So what else is going on?" Ichigo questioned. "Girlfriends?"

"Don't even start." Sasuke growled out, not wanting to tell Ichigo of all people about his fan girls.

"You're starting to sound like Kaa-san." Naruto told him making Ichigo chuckle lightly as they continued on walking towards the academy. However Ichigo looked to his little brothers back, how would he and Kushina be able to tell him of what was going to happen between him and his mother? That they were going to be married and by proxy he would become his step-father in the process?

He sighed just another challenge for his every day chaotic life...

X-Mizu no Kuni-X

Two hooded figures stood at the edge of the battlefield that had been made in the battle between Yagura the former Mizukage and the Konoha Anbu, Shi. The taller of the two hooded figures took a step forward before sliding down the giant slope, the second soon following after.

"Is this it?" The second questioned her voice feminine and clearly annoyed as she walked up to the first, two black tails of hair coming out from beneath her hood as she looked around the surrounding area.

"Yeah." The first replied, also a female and the one who took the first step into the crater. "I'd know this Reiatsu anywhere it's defiantly him. This is the same Reiatsu I felt when he fought against Grimmjow, although it's a lot denser then when I was watching beside Harribel-sama, but it doesn't feel like when he went Bankai from not feeling any of the vile oppressing power as before.''

"It's been six years..." The second said the first nodding in agreement. "Not many survived...Aizen." She continued clenching her fists at her sides. "Without those damn Quincy's a lot more would have died, if not all of us." She continued.

"Agreed, unfortunately even us Arrancar owe them a lot." The first spoke, a bite in her tone.

"I don't think I should have been one of the people to come and get him." The second said. "Last I saw him...well let's just say me and the Princess didn't get along so well back then." The first snorted slightly.

"Since when have you and her ever got along? You're practically at her throat every time you're in the same room together." The second scoffed and turned away from the first. "If he didn't use so much power...we would have never had even known he was alive. He's stronger then I remember him to be, a lot stronger."

"No shit I mean who the hell can leave a giant crater this big and scar a country like this? I'll tell you one thing not anything I've seen. This level of power is absolutely monstrous heel I haven't even seen that damn Quincy King show this level of power before. I just wonder if its enough to kill that bastard Aizen." The second questioned.

"We can only hope, Aizen hasn't found this dimension yet. Maybe we have time to train here until he does find it maybe then we might stand a chance." The first said heading for the top of the crater. "First and foremost. We have to find him. He is our only shot at taking down that bastard" The second only nodded.

******The urge to change the scene when Ichigo and Jiraiya came back drunk was just too good to pass up, I'm sorry it was just too strong lol. Who knew Ichigo was so touchy in his sleep O.o?**

******Yes I love to have Ichigo attacked by the ecchi or unconsciously do ecchi things MWUAHAHAHA!**

******Any constructive criticism is much appreciated**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning, beware of long authors note! Now if you haven't skipped this then listen, reason why it took so long to update is while I finished moving into my new house a few days ago I didn't get internet brought in till a few days after so my apologies for the delay. But hey, I did get time to work on the story at least to make up for the delay its been made extra long! Fair warning, since its so long grammar mistakes may be a bit more eh whats the word...numerous? I'm not sure I've gone over it as much as I can though, but still if you see any mistakes then please point them out and I'll correct them.**

**Anyway here we are Chapter 22! ^^ I've done all I can with the original chapters added new detail, back stories and new details. So we can FINALLY get to the new chapters! Now before you go and ignore the rest of this authors note please keep in mind the new details and changes made will be making their debut in these future chapters. So if you have yet to read them you will be confused.**

**This and the next few chapters will be continuing on with what dude932 had planned until we hit the last of his ideas. From there I will be implementing my own for the plot, but the chapters will be implementing the new details put in overall throughout the chapters release.**

**Now with that please, Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Leaf's very own Soul Reaper**

**Chapter 22**

''And that's another one that breaks'' Ichigo commented with a scowl as he looked ahead of him to see his two students standing infront of him both panting with a number of cuts, bruises and gashes on their body while he showed no signs of tiring out or a single cut on his body. The three stood out in the forests just outside of Konoha's walls in the same training ground he and Anko had been using for her training. However his eyes were narrowed in annoyance as he looked upon Yugao who was holding yet another blade that was an Anbu edition only it was snapped it half. Honestly he was losing count at how many blades he was breaking on his students part because they couldn't keep up with the strain against Zangetsu's power and sharp edge.

''Well pardon me for not having a sword that can stand up too Zangetsu.'' Yugao huffed as she too was beginning to get annoyed with all the blades Ichigo was breaking during their training.

''I told you~'' Anko stated with a cheshire grin making Yugao gave a small glare at Anko ''Oh shut up!'' and thus the two students of Kurosaki Ichigo began to bicker while the man himself just sighed at their antics. Taking a moment to just let them bicker Ichigo looked up to the sky as he thought about the results of Yugao and Anko's training.

_'It's been about a week since we returned from the mission to Aid Mei in the rebellion and so far Yugao and Anko's been show good results. While Anko is a bit ahead in terms of experience with my training Yugao is older so her body is more mature and can handle more of the strain.'_ Ichigo thought only for a frown to come to his face when he remembered the first day Yugao arrived for training he warned her of the difficulty of which he would put her through and she accepted at first, but when she arrived on the first day she was prepared for her punishment concerning how she acted in the Mission with the Rebellion...

**Flashback: 5 Days Ago**

**Thwack!**

Anko winced as a purple blur was sent past her crashing into the ground opening her eyes slightly she looked to her side and felt a surge of pity take hold. She took in the sight of an extremely haggard and bruised Yugao who was struggling to stand up. Her sword stabbed into the ground as she used it to try and pull herself up. The older woman spat out a glob of blood as she stared ahead of her weakly making Anko turn her gaze back. Right then she felt a cold shiver go down her spine once she saw her sensei standing ahead of the two with a impassive expression. Zangetsu stabbed into the ground a few feet from them while held in his hand was a simple stick, but the glint in brown eyes was all that was needed to be said.

He was disappointed...

''Get up Yugao, we haven't even begun yet, show me who you really are on the inside. Are you that child that acted up so horribly on the mission or are you the woman that is striving to be one of the greatest swordsmen in the world. Stand up and show me your resolve, Uzuki Yugao.'' the woman in question did just that standing up on her shaky legs before she charged Ichigo. When she was within feet of him she swung only for him to move to the left dodging her attack before the stick in Ichigo's hand hit her abdomen making her gasp before she was sent rolling back again.

Catching herself Yugao looked up to meet Ichigo's gaze ignoring the dull aching pain all over her body it had been going on like this for a full hour now ever since she showed up for the scheduled training time. She knew her first day wouldn't be having anything to with training and more of a punishment and it was _painful_. The bruises, cuts and gashes proved as such on her body and it showed Ichigo did not discriminate between male or female he would do what he intended without hesitation. For the last hour he forced her to face him down with all she had armed with only a simple stick on his part in favor against her Anbu katana.

And yet he simply batted her away not needing to use Zangetsu on her which grated on her nerves and dampened on her pride. It was both humiliating for her as a swordsmen that favored the way of Kenjutsu only for her blade to be bested by a simple piece of wood and enlightening since it showed her the most simple of objects could be as deadly as any blade if wielded in the hands of a master. Every time she was hit by it she felt as if she was being hit by the blunt edge of katana yet the blunt force in Ichigo' swings always sent her tumbling away each time.

''I-I am not a child!'' she spat only for him to narrow his eyes before he vanished and all she saw was darkness before she felt her body hit the ground back first. Her eyes wide as she stared up at Ichigo who had his stick mere inches from her face. However the steel edge in his eyes made her shiver which only worsened when she heard him speak.

''If you are not then why are you on your back, helpless like a newborn and about to be impaled by a simple stick?'' Impaled? What was he...

Then she and Anko saw it, it was for a moment, but the end of the stick inches from her face glowed a orange aura which formed into the apparition of a katana which was millimeters from Yugao's forehead. Sweat began to trickle down her face as she looked at the blade before it dissipated leaving her only to look from the end of the stick up to see Ichigo's impassive brown eyes from the shadows of his orange fringes.

''Do you see now Yugao? Look as well Anko, if I was ever serious, if I was ever your enemy you would be dead on the ground. If you want to be my student then you will learn discipline as your profession when it comes to being a swordsmen. I may show a level of disrespect, but that is my nature I do not give respect to those that have not earned it. Outright disrespecting others out of spite I will not tolerate and I will beat it into you, the _both_ of you.'' he said making Anko nod as Yugao could only look up at Ichigo with a nervous look.

Keeping the stick directly between Yugao's eyes he pushed her head to the ground as he kneeled at her head. ''As for you Yugao, I hope I've made myself clear on this if you ever act that way again, I will personally take you, bind you, and throw into one of the ravines in Hi no Kuni and leave you there for you to pull yourself out, am I clear?'' he said, with almost a demented grin that made his hollow feel pride swell up in his chest. This had the adverse effect on Yugao to feel a fearful shiver go down her spine once she saw that grin, it wasn't one she had ever seen Ichigo use before it just promised an incredible amount of torment if she didn't comply with his teachings.

Okay it was official, Ichigo was literally _insane! _Smart, handsome, brave and strong, but most definitely _insane_!

Oh Yugao felt sorry for those two boys, Naruto and Sasuke, always wanting Ichigo to teach them, they had no idea what they were in for!

Keeping that thought to herself, Yugao closed her eyes for a moment trying to calm herself before she opened them to look up into Ichigo's brown eyes, his expression waiting for her answer. With a small smile she gave a nod, ''I-I am sorry taicho...I-'' she was halted when she felt the stick lightly tap her forehead with just enough force to make her wince with a red spot forming. Looking up at Ichigo with a questioning gaze. ''Don't apologize to me, your gonna apologize to Mei the next time you see her and I don't care how much you hate it. You will swallow your pride and apologize to her, got it?'' he said once he saw her sour expression, but reluctantly she gave a sigh.

''Got it...''

His grin turned into a smile before he threw the stick aside making it lodge into the ground before he reached out with his hand. ''Good, now let's begin your training!'' he said

**Flashback End**

Since then he was seeing the results of that day baring fruit, while Yugao still had her moments they were growing a lot let less frequent. When they appeared they were mostly brought from Anko teasing her most of the time and even then she was being more respectable well at least to him and especially when he was seen with Kushina at times. He liked to think he was able to beat some sense into her, and because of it he was glad to say he was seeing some results in Yugao bearing fruit now with her becoming his second student.

But there posed a problem...Yugao didn't have a sword capable of standing up to Zangetsu...

_'While Anko has the Kusanagi, Yugao doesn't have a blade strong enough to be at least on par with Zangetsu so she won't get far without one.' _ he thought with a frown the problem with finding a blade that can stand up to his zanpakuto was incredibly difficult. The blades of this world just didn't stand up to Zangetsu or perhaps it was with all Zanpakuto in general he wasn't sure.

Though he did find it interesting that Anko's Kusanagi could stand up to Zangetsu and from what he could feel when he clashed blades with it. The blade was abnormally powerful and held some form of sentience not unlike that of a Zanpakuto. He could feel it trying to reach out to Anko, but could not do so as of yet. That had been an ability he discovered with his training with Zangetsu and his Hollow he couldn't exactly explain it, but he was able to determine the emotions within not only in a blade that held some form of sentience like Anko, but overall when he fought against others if he make contact with them he could determine their emotion.

Zangetsu theorized it had something to do with the the natural energy that's been melding with his reishi body which may have caused more changes then just an increase in his overall power with another result of it being in the form of gifting him with an ability to feel what the soul of a sentient lifeform wishes for the most. If he came in physical contact, for example his Kenjutsu spars with Anko he could feel what the soul of Kusanagi wished for. He wasn't sure how it would work on humans as he's yet to try but kept the thought on trying on hold with the need to helping Anko and Yugao in their training.

Which made him wonder if there was a blade like it Yugao could use?

Then his mind went to other things that happened in the week he had yet to go check up on Tazuna and Kaiza with his project but its been little over half a year now since then. That alone was worrisome enough due keeping the entire foundations a secret from the eyes of everyone. Thankfully, when he bought the deed and had it approved by the Damiyo by purchasing part of his land to build the home. As a safe precaution he had put jup a small kido barrier during its construction so only those he allowed inside would be able to pass through the barrier. All others wouldn't get pass it even if they had seen the barrier. He wanted it a complete secret from everyone, especially from the family he's made here in this new world.

Kushina, Mikoto, Naruto, Sasuke, Anko, Jiraiya, Yugao and Kakashi all of them had become people very precious to him some more so then others. They were still his family in this world and he would do anything and everything he had to keep them safe. Now being engaged to Kushina he would need the home all the more now since the apartment just wasn't going to suffice now it just wouldn't do for them anymore. A small smile made its way onto his face as he thought about his life here, one moment he was fighting a War against Aizen and the next he's summoned into a whole new world where he's spent the next 6 years being the big brother to a young boy and making a family in said world. A sigh escape him, was it bad that was enjoying this time of peace while he had it, just letting the wind pass him by in a light breeze enjoying the cool wind on his skin.

Rest sounded very enticing right about now...

''Ano~, sensei?'' Anko called out making the Kurosaki open his eyes and he looked towards Anko and Yugao. Both had curious expressions on their face as they looked at him causing him to blink a bit from their intense stares.

''Uhm, yeah?'' what Ichigo didn't realize was that the two caught him in his state of ease and were captured at how...peaceful he seemed. It was just strange to see him like that and in some deeper part of themselves they found liked that face when it was just so serene when it wasn't usually scowling or just in a calm demeanor.

''We asked what you want us to do next since Yugao's sword is broke and all.'' Anko pointed out as the purple haired woman frowned at her broken blade as she took hold of the other piece that snapped off during battle and lunged itself into the ground nearby. Ichigo taking heed of this thought about it for a moment before he looked to Yugao.

''Well we do need to find a blade for you Yugao, but that would prove to be a difficult task itself seeing as Anko's Kusanagi was ripped from Orochimaru and all.'' he said not seeing the point keeping it a secret from Yugao about how Anko got hold of such a weapon. Yugao knew every weapon due to her interest in everything sword related so it would have been useless to even try. Of course Yugao kept it a secret since Ichigo didn't really want anyone knowing of how she got the sword and it was why Anko had the sheathe made too also keep it hidden from the eyes that knew Orochimaru like the Sandaime Hokage or Jiraiya.

Yugao looked a bit pensive and a bit hesitant, but looking down at the broken sword in hand and the drive to get stronger made her speak. ''W-well I know one weapon that might be able to stand up too Zangetsu.'' she said getting Ichigo and Anko's attention.

''Oh, Where would it be?'' Ichigo asked only to frown when Yugao averted her gaze back at Konoha in the distance.

''My home...''

Sensing there was more to it, but keeping silent about it Ichigo nodded before he turned to Anko. ''Alright, Anko I want you to stay here and practice using Jinzen and try connecting more with Kusanagi. Despite what you've said about it baring no results I sense the blade is trying to reach out to you so keep trying while Yugao and I go to check out this blade.''

''What?! But this blade won't even try connecting with me I've tried but it just doesn't work!'' she growled in frustration only for Ichigo to flick her forehead only with added strength this time. She yelped in pain as she was sent rolling back till she a tree. ''Itai~'' moaning in pain she glared at her sensei who just stared back at her with a calm expression despite the amusement in his eyes. ''Anko just trust me if you keep at it you will eventually connect with the Kusanagi just try searching deep inside the blade pour yourself into the blade. When you feel a pull, grab it and take hold, only then will you find that connection, okay?'' he said as Anko glared at him as the red bump on her forehead bulged from his flick.

''F-fine'' taking hold of Kusanagi she sat down indian style and laid the blade across her lap exactly like Ichigo showed her before she closed her eyes. Watching this Ichigo smiled a bit before he turned to Yugao and put a hand on her shoulder. ''Alright, take me too it, and we'll see if it can stand up too Zangetsu.'' Yugao gave a slow nod before she and ichigo began to walk out. Looking over his shoulder the Kurosaki spoke. ''Remember Anko, steady your breathing and calm your mind! Don't think about anything else just ignore your surroundings and focus on the blade!''

''Yeah yeah! I get it already!'' she said with a huff

Seeing this he nodded before he and Yugao vanished headed back to Konoha leaving Anko alone in the clearing of their training ground. The young pupil took in a deep breath calming her nerves before she laid her hands on Kusanagi and let her consciousness fall into the depths of the blade. Because of this her body on the outside started to give off a slight green hue outlining her body.

_'Okay calm yourself Anko Ichigo has never led us astray before and he won't now so just remember his words. Pour myself into the blade, search for it...feel for the grabbing sensation...and once you do...'_ a gasp escaped her once she felt _something_ pass her hands it was a gentle breeze of wind, but the sensation of grabbing onto an object flickered by her mind for only a second. Her hands went out to grasp it only for it to escape through her fingers at the last second, biting back a curse she relaxed and stayed calm.

_'I can do this...I can do this...'_ remaining completely motionless in the perpetual darkness that engulfed her surroundings. Anko felt a breeze pass her by rustling her purple hair and rushed by her sides within moments too quick for the trained eye to catch. However once the sensation of the cool wind began to circle her front and begin to touch her fingers and enter her palms.

_'Grab it and take hold!'_

Her hands clenched on the wind which caused the breeze to stop before a pillar of wind shot up around Anko as her eyes snapped open revealing her brown obs to be glowing a slight greenish hue.

_'I...I did it...'_

_**'That you did young one...' **_a voice echoed within her ears coming from all around her. Her eyes trailed up looking past the wind to see through the darkness a single hand made its way through the wind not even wounding it in the slightest.

_**'Take my hand, you, who has passed their test to be worthy of my power.'**_ Anko narrowed her eyes before she took hold of the hand. Then her vision went white as the darkness bled away into a flash of light. Only when it ended and Anko felt her eyes begin to open wa she awarded to a sight that left her in a state of shock. What was once pure darkness was now an immense grassland with far in he distance great mountain ranges and forests as far as the eye could see. She squinted a bit due to the sun that hung overhead from its sheer brightness that lit up the grasslands.

**''Welcome, Mitarashi Anko, pupil of Kurosaki Ichigo.''** Snapping in the direction the voice from earlier came from Anko saw a few feet from her was the apparition of a figure. A man from what it seemed in a traditional set of samurai armor with his eyes peering through the eye holes of his helmet in a emerald glow. His body was not entirely there merely composed of wind due to his body shifting and letting off streams of wind around him.

Anko for her part stared at the apparition with a frown on her face, the adrenaline of achieving the connection still rushing through her body. Still she took a step forward with her eyes staring straight into the green blowing orbs of the man before her. ''...Kusanagi?'' she stated as both a statement and as a question. The figure just tilted its head before it nodded its head.

**''Kusanagi? Yes and No, it is my name and yet it is not. That will be for you figure out child, but you have already proved yourself far more perceptive then that of my previous wielder, Orochimaru. The tests you shall face to begin wielding my true potential will come in time but for now you have earned this reward. Use it wisely and should you ever wish to further your connection with me, come and speak with me again.''** he said before he reached out with his hand allowing a small glowing green orb to form in the palm of his hand. Hesitantly Anko reached out with her own without anything needed to be said she felt honored to even be in the presence of whom she guessed was Kusanagi, but to be given a reward for her work and a chance to further her training was so much more then she could hope for.

She watched as the orb floated from the palm of his hand before it drifted toward her own which is soon floated down into her hand. Only when it did it let out a flash of green light which was near blinding, but she watched as the orb expanded in the palm of her hand into the shape of a sword as Kusanagi's voice rung in the area around her.

**''Behold the true potential of Kusanagi...''**

**With Ichigo and Yugao**

''So you want to tell me about this blade, Yugao?'' Ichigo asked as he and Yugao made their way through the residential district of Konoha. The two felt the stares on them from some of the villagers. Some children staring up in awe at Zangetsu strapped on Ichigo's back to the stark contrast of purple and orange hair of the two walking through the street. Yugao for her part stayed silent for a moment before deciding to respond.

''Well the blade is something of an old family heirloom that's been passed down from generation to generation throughout the centuries we've held it. The Uzuki family is not a Clan, but we do have a history of a long line of swordsmen and samurai that predate even the birth of the Shinobi era and that of the Rikudo Sennin's era. The sword itself has a legend that's been passed down to each Head of the Uzuki family whom would pass it onto their children and son on and so forth. However I do not wish to speak further of it until we have reached my home.'' Ichigo just nodded with her more intrigued by this blade Yugao speaks of. If such a blade held such a long and rich history then it must be quite the ancient blade and one that could hopefully handle against Zangetsu.

Bypassing a small tea shop the two never saw the two cloaked figures sitting inside watching every move Ichigo made from beneath their cowls. Sipping tea in one hand they watched Ichigo walk with Yugao going deeper into the district until they were gone from sight. Only then did the smaller of the two nod her head to her companion. ''He looks different from the last description of him''

''Yeah and even though his reiatsu is suppressed his reiryoku is the same only it feels a bit different. However that orange hair gives him away that's definitely him no mistaking about it.'' the taller female spoke just as the smaller one responded. ''Well we've found him now we need to report back.'' The taller female nodded her head from beneath her cowl.

''Right'' and with that the two left the small tea shop and turned into an alleyway before vanishing in sonido leaving only the sound of static in their wake.

With Ichigo and Yugao, the Kurosaki found himself standing before what he assumed was Yugao's home which was a simple apartment building. He walked inside with Yugao letting her close the door behind them.

''Well, welcome to my home its not much to look at, but it works.'' she said as Ichigo nodded. It was fairly simple with 1 bathroom, a kitchen and living room with at least two bedrooms. Turning his gaze to Yugao he asked, ''Well let's go see this sword...'' he noted the hesitation in her body, but followed her as she went to her bedroom. Not seeing the slight embarrassed flush in her cheeks from having her Taicho and Sensei seeing her room.

''A-Alright'' walking through the hall she turned to the right and opened her door showing a simple if a bit spartan. A queen sized bed, two dressers with one having a mirror with a window at the side of her bed, there was a nightstand at her bedside with finally being a closet. ''Nice room'' Yugao just nodded as she welcomed him inside and once they were in there Ichigo turned to Yugao who looked a bit hesitant. Seeing her hesitation ever since she mentioned the blade made him wonder if there was something wrong with the blade in particular. ''Yugao you alright you've been acting a bit nervous for awhile now.''

''Y-yes its just...the blade is very important to my family Ichigo and no one has ever been able to wield it due to its nature. There is a reason why its been kept guarded by my family because no one in our family down to our first ancestor has ever drawn the blade.'' she said as she kneeled down at her bed side with Ichigo doing the same. Listening to her story intently, ''You see, the blade is like Kusanagi I've done research on Kusanagi and the blade is exactly like my families own in terms of history only where Kusanagi or as it is officially called the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. The blade was originally found by the elder god Susanno when he cut of the fourth tail of the great monster called Yamata no Orochi he found the blade inside the fourth tail. That's the official legend, but unofficially the Kusanagi was actually the blade wielded by another deity who forged it from a piece of his soul, a piece of his flesh and from the contents of his trinket.'' she continued as she knocked on the floor with her ear to the floor.

When she found the hollow end she raised up and began to pick up the piece of floor revealing a slight opening about 8 foot in length. ''You see it says that the Kusanagi was actually the blade of the Wind God, Fujin, who forged the blade from pieces of himself and from the bag of winds he carried over his shoulder. To hide the blade from the greedy eyes of Susanoo he hid it in the tail of a sea serpent which soon became the Yamata no Orochi. When Susanoo found the blade he gave it to his sister Amaterasu as a gift and as an apology for killing one of her handmaidens. Not much else is known to the fate of the sword later, but somehow it survived and reached the hands of Orochimaru possibly due him being the Hebi Sennin and was given as a gift by the head Snake summon.'' she said a she prodded the opening up from a series of locks that opened up revealing a bunch of hay which she dug her hands into.

''I see, you sure know your stuff Yugao but how does this fit in with the blade of your family.'' he asked, a bit overwhelmed by the amount of history the Kusanagi actually held.

''Because Ichigo, the Kusanagi at its very core is a blade forged in the hands of a deity therefore it is a Blade of Celestial Power. The one my family has guarded is the very same because you see like the Kusanagi.'' she said as her hands seemed to grab hold of something and with a heft Ichigo watched with a wide eyed expression once he saw Yugao pull out a nodachi roughly 8 feet in length. His eyes found Yugao's who's were looking upon the nodachi in her hands with hesitation bfore she met his brown eyes with her own.

''This blade like the Kusanagi was forged by Gods_, _weapons of celestial status. This blade is called the Raiden no Ken, the sword of Raijin who was said to have been slain by Susanoo in a attempt to take the role as the Storm God. This blade was forged from the bone of Raijin, a lock of his hair and was said to have been tempered in his personal Thunder Forge in the sky. The sword itself from my families records was taken by a servant of Raijin and taken to his personal human worshipers who were charged with safeguarding the blade. Those worshipers were my Ancestors.'' she said as she and Ichigo looked down at the blade.

It was a 8 foot nodachi with a grey/green sheathe with a black ribbon tied around it. The handle of the sword was a foot and a half alone. The pommel gold while the handle was wrapped in a fine black cloth with 19 yellow diamond-shape designs weaved into the handle. The guard alone was gold as well with a circular design. It was incredibly well made though Yugao had yet to draw the blade itself.

''I see, but I remember reading in a book that the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju wielded a blade with the similar name, the Raijin no Ken?'' Ichigo commented only to get a frown from Yugao. ''That blade is a cheap imitation of the real thing. That blade was crafted solely through the use of Fuinjutsu, Raiton chakra and above average forging and was given the name Raijin as a way to make itself more striking then it really was. I can promise you this, this blade is the true Raiden no Ken and the blade my family has kept safeguarded for so long.'' Ichigo just nodded before he looked down at the blade.

''With such a history then this blade may be able to stand up to Zangetsu. May I?'' he asked which she hesitated for a moment. However knowing this was the only man she trusted to such a degree as too teach her she felt it was only right to let him hold the sword. Gently she placed it in his palms where Ichigo upon looking at the blade closed his eyes.

_'Raiden no Ken, the blade is definitely like Kusanagi its not made by normal metallic alloy it feels otherworldly perhaps some form of celestial alloy? However it would definitely be able to go up against Zangetsu no question about that. Plus I do feel a soul within this blade like that of Kusanagi but it ignores me in favor of reaching out to Yugao, hm.'_

''Ichigo?'' Yugao called out in worry only for Ichigo to open his eyes and give her a small smile as he gave her back the blade. ''No worries Yugao, this will be able to hold up against Zangetsu and like Kusanagi I feel a sentient spirit in this blade and it is trying to reach out too you.'' he said making her eyes widen before she looked down at the nodachi in slight awe. But Ichigo just looked at her and her form, the nervousness in her form and the trembling of her hands were a dead giveaway at how nervous she was.

''Yugao, listen to me for a moment. I am going to speak to you the very same words I told Anko when she first became my apprentice. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.'' those words stopped her in her tracks as if she was struck by lightning. ''I can see your hesitation to even hold that blade, Yugao I've learned that if you even hesitate the slightest your sword will dull and you will die on the battlefield. If your resolve weakens then you will be be overtaken and killed, if you hesitate even in the face of adversity your sword will break. If your overcome with complete fear then your own sword will strike at your hands for daring to be held by a wielder overcome by hesitation and fear.'' he explained to the purple haired Kenjutsu user.

Unknown to him he never saw the slight smiles of pride from Zangetsu and his Hollow.

''B-but...no one in my family has ever drawn the blade and I-'' she was stopped when Ichigo placed his hand on her head. Looking at him she saw his face in a calm smile, ''Yugao, I've been your Taicho for 6 years now and I've seen your abilities for myself and your resolve on the battlefield is as strong as the most durable of blades. While you've had your problems and some I've needed to beat them out of you, you still show incredible talent and potential. Will you really let the hesitation of using this blade no matter its history hamper you from achieving your dream?''

She went silent at that switching her gaze from him to the blade which she gazed at the blade for the longest moments. She bit the inside of her cheek thinking and thinking on what she should do, but the words of her Taicho sounded off within the depths of her soul. It struck a cord in her more then she ever thought it would plus seeing the look in Ichigo's eyes she felt reassured. Because he _believed_ in her, he believed in her to be able to wield a sword forged by a God. Her brown eyes narrowed in resole seen only in her taicho and sensei before she took hold of the nodachi.

Ichigo seeing this smirked before he placed a hand on her shoulder getting her to look at him, ''Good you found your resolve, now I want you to do exactly as I have taught Anko in performing Jinzen. You and Anko are about equal in skill, but she's advanced more in contacting with Kusanagi and you've only gotten hold of your weapon. I want you to use this time to work on speaking with Raiden no Ken's spirit. Tomorrow you and Anko have the day off so use the time wisely, alright?'' Yugao only nodded which Ichigo stood up and turned to leave.

''By the way Yugao, as an incentive for you and Anko if you two can contact and get a grasp of your swords spirit and abilities. I'll be willing to fight you two a bit more seriously. I may even start thinking about training you two in my arts.'' he said causing her look up at him in shock. Waving his hand he walked out leaving to her thoughts as she looked down at the nodachi in hand. Soon her expression turned into one of resolve and she got into the same posture Ichigo taught Anko and thus she began her new exercise of tryin to tap into the spirit of her families sword.

On the other end as Ichigo left Yugao's home he felt his spirit come into contact with him.

_'Ichigo, despite what you've promised those two their chakra network wouldn't be able to channel Kido with their chakra due to its nature of being the combined energies of physical and spiritual energy. Plus I'm sure you've noticed it by now but not only those two, but those that have been in close contact of you have been absorbing pockets of your reiatsu. Resulting in them gaining more spiritual energy then physical energy and if this continues they could very well grow to be spiritually aware and could possibly gain powers because of_ it.' Zangetsu said making Ichigo frown as he mentally nodded with his zanpakuto.

_'I know that Zangetsu, but I'm thinking with Anko and Yugao wielding the Kusanagi and the Raiden no Ken respectively their reiryoku may possibly skyrocket. Thus allowing them to safely use Kido, but that's just a theory and if not they may very well as you've said gain powers specifically useful to their soul's nature. If the others start too show signs of gaining powers I'll deal with it when the need arises.'_ he said only for his hollow to to give a grunt.

_**'It would be so much easier to make them Shinigami...'**_ he said causing Ichigo to stop before he looked down a bit with slight guilt.

_'...The thought has crossed my mind but as I've told Kushina I will never risk them or anyone I care about becoming something like me. I'm not normal hell I don't even know what I am anymore and I won't risk anyone else becoming like me. It's better off if they stay like they are. Besides I don't know how to safely turn them into Shinigami without killing them.'_ he thought missing the pointed look his hollow gave Zangetsu who closed his eyes with a pained look on his face.

_'I see, but Ichigo when you reach the apartment come and meet with us tonight so we can begin your training to see how far you've come since being transported here.'_ Zangetsu making Ichigo nod since he felt the seriousness in his zanpakuto's words. That had been a problem he was looking forward to solving to see how much power he had and the limits of it were something he needed to learn before he ever released more of it and not accidentally hurt someone close to him.

It was a few minutes later Ichigo found himself at home, upon opening the door he spoke, ''Oi I'm home!'' he said kicking off his shoes at the door as he heard a series of footsteps heading his way. Looking up he felt a smile cross his face once he saw Kushina standing infront of him with a happy smile on her face. ''Welcome home Ichigo, how was training your two cute little students?'' she asked with a grin making him chuckle lightly before shaking his head. It was funny seeing how Kushina referred to his students as if they were children and really they were when it came to her. If Ichigo had to really put a scale on Kushina's overall skill he could really say she was on the level of a Kage because of her skills in Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. In addition with her temper with her overall skill made her a force to be reckoned with and a woman he had to put more effort in facing.

The thought of making her a Shinigami...actually brought a shiver to his spine, truly a force not to be reckoned with...

''It was fine, broke another sword from Yugao, but I think we've found her a suitable blade and I think Anko's training is progressing well enough all things considered.'' he said walking into the house Kushina in tow. ''But they still have a ways to go, their form can be sloppy under times of stress and they need to learn not to hesitate in battle as much as they do. There's also the fact that both of them share a similar problem of trying to out maneuver me ending up with them getting dropped on the ground or slamming into a tree because they can't focus on their surroundings.'' he said as she listened to him as the two ended up in the living room with both sitting down on the couch.

''Well you _are_ a speed demon Ichigo, you're quite possibly the fastest person in the Elemental Nations bar none I think you may even be faster then Minato-san's Hiraishin. And that's not considering you still holding back so its to be expected no one would be able to actually keep up with you.'' she said making him chuckle, he learned of the Hiraishin was Minato's signature ability which allowed him to travel at speeds that couldn't be perceived by the most trained eye. To travel at any marked location instantaneously was quite the feat and would be quite the skill to have. However with Shunpo, Ichigo could literally move at any distance he wished with only the limitations were how far he could make the steps needed to get to Point A to Point B. And being the speed combatant he was moving at speeds faster then what anyone could perceive came to him as natural as breathing.

That wasn't even considering him using Bankai which compressed all his reiryoku into his Bankai form which multiplied his speed by leaps and bounds and he wasn't entirely sure how fast he was now since he hadn't used his Bankai since coming to this new world.

Letting out a sigh, Ichigo leaned his head back on the couch cushion letting his eyes rest for a moment, ''Yeah well, I've yet to find a reason to actually let loose so that's still up for debate.'' he said making her nod. Keeping her gaze on him Kushina felt a smirk form on her beautiful face, ''You know Ichigo, your sounding more and more like an old man with the way you keep coming home and sighing like that.'' teasing him was possibly her and Mikoto's past time now that is when he did rarely get back at them which always left the two in a stuttering blushing mess.

The Kurosaki just chuckled, ''When I start to have a beard which won't be happening anytime soon then you can call me old.'' he said missing the way her eyes looked at his face for a good long moment her eyes taking in his facial features before the apparition of him having a stubble appeared for a moment making her eyes go wide as she pictured him, his long spiky orange hair shadowing his intense brown eyes with a orange stubble on his face.

''I think you would look pretty sexy with a stubble...'' she absentmindedly stated this making him snap his gaze in her direction a surprised expression. His face going completely red at her words before she finally realized what she said. ''A-ah! I mean uh...um...could you please forget I said that, ttebane?'' she said blushing as well while scratching the back of her head in a sheepish manner. She felt herself sinking into her chair as he kept his stare on her before he just chuckled as he shook his head.

''No worries Kushina...'' he making her nod with a nervous chuckle while his eyes looked around, ''Naruto and Sasuke still at the academy?'' he asked noting it was a bit quiet. Kushina regaining her composure nodded. ''Yeah, they still have two hours and Mikoto's gone to get some groceries so she won't be back for another hour or so either.'' she said making him nod. However her eyes lit up with recognition which made her straighten up.

''Ah, I almost forgot, you got something in the mail today.'' Ichigo rose an eyebrow as Kushina stood up and walked into the kitchen. Soon she came back and gave him an envelope where he looked down at it, ''Do you have any idea who its from?'' she asked, curious to who or what it was. Ichigo just looked at the envelope before seeing its sender and upon seeing it from Nami no Kuni a smile graced him before he begun to open it. Doing so he pulled out a letter which he read while easily weaving from Kushina's attempts to look over his shoulder.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_It's me Tazuna, since you were gone after our projects completion I decided to write this letter since I was needed back home. It took a bit longer, but we finally completed the construction of your home and I have to say it is my finest creation yet second only to the bridge back home. Gotta admit kid, for someone as simple as you that project was quite advanced are you sure your not some noble? Eh, anyways not my place to judge, just letting you know its been done and minor finishing touches here and there. Now it only needs to be furnished and such._

_I hope you like it, and live a long and happy life with your family, and hey come visit us sometime when you get the chance._

_Sincerely,_

_Tazuna, The Awesome Bridge Builder!_

Ichigo chuckled as he finished reading the letter before folding it up and placing it back in the envelope. ''So what was it?'' Kushina asked making Ichigo look her way before looking back at the parchment. ''A reminder, by the way when we have the chance tomorrow I'd like to take us all for a small outing, have Naruto and Sasuke get the day off from the Academy and take you and Mikoto out for a little bit.'' Kushina looked at him with surprise before looking up in thought.

''Hm, we could do that the boys are doing well enough to miss a day of the Academy and plus I think we can do with a bit of time together as a family, neh?'' she said purposely leaning her hand on his shoulder causing him to look down at her playful violet orbs which made him chuckle before his eyes traveled down to her hand, specifically her ring finger which reminded him of another project he needed to work on.

''Yeah as a family...'' he added in, with that the two fell into a comfortable silence enjoying each others company all the while their hand were held together, fingers intertwined.

**Midnight**

Ichigo sat alone on the roof of the apartment building he was living in, the cool breeze washing over him as looked over Konoha with a calm gaze. It had been a few hours since the rest of the family had returned home and while Jiraiya had yet to return he knew the old man was probably busy with finishing up his work on his spy network station here in the village. Dinner had been eventful to say the least with Kushina and Mikoto talking about their day or teasing him at times as always. Sasuke telling him the day was boring as usual, but he was annoyed with the fangirls that wouldn't leave him and Naruto alone it was driving the young Uchiha absolutely up the wall.

Then Naruto was telling him of his day at the academy although much more quietly once he got the firm stare from the Kurosaki making him use his inside voice. He told him of his day at the academy and how it was pretty much a 'cake walk' for him, but one thing he did take notice in what Naruto said more seriously was how he said the teachers, one with silver hair called Mizuki was glaring at him, his little brother, along with other teachers.

Again, it seemed the hate for his little brother ran far deeper then he anticipated. This had always been a problem he's had to deal with, most of Konoha's prejudice against Naruto since he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. It's been an issue he's brought up to Hiruzen at least three times and after the third time of no repercussions and the same old excuse of the villagers needing time. He took it into his hands to deal with it, the first villager to glare at Naruto he'd glare back ten times the intensity. If a hand was put on his little brother well...Ichigo had always been known to be a delinquent in his younger days and proved as such when he put at least 5 full grown men in the hospital for trying to hurt Naruto. Last he heard they were still in there for another scheduled year for breaking most of their bones and putting them into minor coma's.

Hiruzen had called him in that day and asked him why did such a thing and Ichigo simply told him, Protecting Naruto at all costs plain and simple. Hiruzen didn't question him further on it either which was pretty wise considering the hell it would bring and the increase amount of paperwork. That particular Hell would be Kushina, who wouldn't stand for it and would go on a rampage on Hiruzen if she heard of it. The fact Naruto's had to be under the hate of Konoha because of Minato making him into the Jinchuriki had implemented some hate into Kushina for the man after what doing he did to her baby boy.

And he had to agree, if he was ever given a choice to either protect a village, but at the cost of damning a few or protecting his loved ones and ensue chaos unto thousands. Then he would have chosen both by giving his all to repel and crush the threat to make sure they were both safe. From what he knew, Minato could have killed the Kyuubi that night by sealing all of its power into the stomach of this worlds Shinigami at the cost of his life yet he made Naruto into a Jinchuriki and subjugated him to Konoha's hate.

And for what reason, that's something that's bugged him...Why did he do it? Was it to prove a point? Did he entrust Naruto with the Kyuubi? What was the reason Minato had to justify damning his son's life which would have been a lot worse if Kushina wasn't alive right now? Yeah, Ichigo would admit to being a bit pissed with the late Hokage as well.

He shook his head of those thoughts and went to other things. When it came to the Shinobi populace they mostly didn't dare to try anything due to a number of reasons, reasons the villagers seemed to lack in common sense. First off, Uzumaki Naruto was the son of Uzumaki Kushina, the woman who didn't hesitate to reduce anyone that said or touched a hair on her sochi's head into a bloody smear on the ground. Second, those that knew of his situation respected him for being the container of the Bijuu and rightfully treated him with the respect he deserved for being its jailer. Third and final reason was pretty simple...

He was Kurosaki Ichigo's surrogate brother, and Ichigo had made quite the impression on the shinobi populace, his total of 6 years now in the Anbu had made him a legend due to all the mission's he's undertaken some more bloody then others and some that's put him in the favor of quite the few strong political figures around the continent, plus he was the sole reason a majority of alliances were brought to Konoha's doorstep. Ichigo wasn't clueless to the fact a lot of Shinobi looked up to him due to his nature and skills in Kenjutsu and respected him. He would have thought with that kind of figure behind Naruto most shinobi that didn't like Naruto would back off, but it seemed he was wrong.

_'Maybe I should pay a visit to the Academy, Naruto can handle simple bullies, but full grown adults? No I don't think so...'_

He let out a sigh as he let those thoughts be pushed down for now, he had something he had to do tonight with Zangetsu laying across his lap he sat. His eyes taking in the night with the stars brimming brightly in the sky while under the illuminating gaze of the full moon just before he closed his eyes. His body going into a Jinzen posture before he let himself delve into his inner world.

**Ichigo's Inner World**

Opening his eyes, Ichigo saw the familiar sight of his inner world however it was completely different to the many tall buildings and skyscrapers that once littered the entire area of his world. Due to being gone and living in this new world his connection to nature of the world had changed his world into one he'd grown far more accustom to then he at first thought. What was once a field of skyscrapers was now a vast land of grassy fields and forests dotting the landscape, rovers and mountains could be seen in the far distance. Stretching as far as the eye could see was just immense woodlands and forestry with the bright sun hovering over head.

However his gaze softened once he saw far back was the city of his old home, Karakura Town, far far back in the background of his inner world. As much as his inner world had changed he could never forget the home he was born in and grew up for his first 16 years of life.

_''Beautiful isn't?''_ Releasing a sigh, he turned his head to the see the dual aspects of his power before him. Zangetsu in all his black clothed glory while his hollow giving a sadistic smirk as usual.

''Yeah...'' he agreed, if there was one thing he shared with Zangetsu and his Hollow it was that they all enjoyed this peaceful nature atmosphere around them. Zangetsu once told him long his world used to be like this, but over time it faded to become the skyscrapers that resembled his old home where it always used to rain. But coming to this new world and been given a family had brought that old world back and Ichigo had come to enjoy this new scenery far more then the endless skyscrapers.

''Anyway, we're here for a reason so we should get started...'' he said getting a serious look from both which was surprising since his hollow was never that serious unless it was to beat some sense into his skull. Of course, this situation called for it after all it was tim to see how powerful he'd become and see how dangerous it was if released and the effects of all his training have changed when he released to his maximum.

_''Right**/Right''**_

Nodding, Ichigo took a deep breathe as Zangetsu and Hichigo took a few steps back from Ichigo. The orange haired Kurosaki began to build up his power. Releasing every morsel of reiryoku from his body, Ichigo exhaled just as the ground beneath him suddenly cracked and cratered as his immense reiatsu which began to saturate the area around him. Grasping Zangetsu over his shoulder Ichigo inhaled again as his body began to reach its maximum in his shikai state. The sky of his inner world began to blacken as Ichigo exhaled again resulting in his body releasing another shockwave causing the crater beneath him to grow bigger as outside of the crater the earth ruptured and upheaved from the countless tremors.

Zangetsu and Hichigo watched impassively as Ichigo's body began to let off an aura of reiryoku in the shape of blue flames licking off every part of his body. The density of his reiryoku was incredibly powerful so much they could feel it burning the air even from where they stood. Hichigo looked down at his shihakusho only to frown once he saw the edges begin to burn.

The most interesting thing though to their eyes as the reiryoku began to build up to its completion the bandaged on the Zanpakuto began to turn dark crimson with a tint of black. The changed finally ended at the end of the long cloth coming from the handle of the Zangetsu. Taking notice of this Ichigo pulled Zangetsu forward while grasping his forearm. The changed cloth began to wrap up his right arm as he looked up staring resolutely into the eyes of both aspects of his power. However what he didn't notice was the change in his eyes, his brown orbs now glinted with a sharp crimson edge that made both spirits eyes narrow.

Then it happened...

''Bankai!''

Zangetsu and Hichigo were not prepared for what happened next, they knew a lot would have changed over the course of the 6 years of Ichigo coming to this new world. That his training with them had upped his power far beyond what was expected, but they never did take into account at just how much it changed him and with the natural energy he's absorbed so far would further increase those changes. So it was with great shock that they were instantly blown away by the massive shockwave that was released when Ichigo said the initial word 'Bankai'. They dug their feet into the ground as they forced themselves to keep ground as the shockwave rippled through the ground for miles on end. They looked up only to see a vortex of jet black reiryoku swirling in the air which was growing bigger by the second. Soon enough the two were engulfed by the debris and dust being shot out in waves masking their presence.

The black sky seemed to flash before the storm got even worse, the giant black vortex seemed to get bigger and more fierce threatening to suck up everything in its path. Bolts of lightning shot and rumbled through the sky untamed and wild from the immense release of such power. However just as the sky began to open to form hundreds more of swirls in the sky threatening to unleash even more devastating vortexes and tornadoes. However when it was about to become even worse it suddenly the storm began too compress before it destroyed more of the inner world. The storm began to lessen while the eye of the storm became calm until soon enough the rapid winds began to dissipate as the storm in the sky, while it stayed, became much less chaotic. Standing in the epicenter of the phenomenon was a lone figure, a single shadow gracing the middle of what was a giant vortex of pitch black ebony. When the dust began to settle and the winds began to finally wisp away the figure finally emerged.

It was Ichigo or at the very least it looked like the man whom was Kurosaki Ichigo. Standing where once was the Kurosaki was a man standing 6,0 wearing something similar to the Shinigami of Seireitei, a black shihakusho with a white tabi. However the similarities ended their for draped down on his lower back was a tattered remnants of a black cloak with white tatters underneath with it nearly touching the ground. Where the chest would be usually closed up it was opened to reveal a black and white shirt that went up with a black and white collar that went around the mans neck. On his collarbones were two white bands going over his collarbones before connecting with his black/white shirt. In addition to this was around his neck was tattered ends of his shihakusho.

The black sleeve on the right arm was now gone, revealing his entire wiry muscled arm from the shoulder on down where on his right forearm was a strange white metallic gauntlet firmly grasping onto a blade which was the length of roughly 5 to 6 feet long. It was a longer then average katana, the guard was fully straightened out on both sides of the Zanpakuto revealing a red gem in the guard itself. At the pommel the small black chain link that was once there was now much longer with it wrapped fully up the length of his white gauntlet.

However upon looking at the man himself, his face, you would see it was most definitely Kurosaki Ichigo by the shade of his bright fiery orange spiky hair however it was completely changed, from its long hair that reached past his necklace now went down to his lower back with two long bangs of his hair framing the sides of his face. Their was still a spike to his hair, but it was mostly on the top of his head with the rest being straight the lower it went. Across his face and the bridge of his nose was a white band that seemed to be unfinished with another trying to form. Finally, where once was Ichigo's brown eyes were now a shade of pure ruby red.

But then that was not all the changes discreetly across his right arm were black flame like markings connecting from the white gauntlet going up in a intricate manner to his shoulder while his left hand with the sleeve remaining, but still being in tattered remains had the same markings detailing the back of his hand. The markings didn't stop their as they seemed to try and connect with his eyes, but were still a few inches away from connecting.

Ichigo's face was void of any emotion as his blade gleamed with a blue and red light, but soon his eyes soon began to light up with some form of recognition. He looked down at himself absorbing the changes of his Bankai with a look of surprise. His gaze looked down at his zanpakuto only to be even more shocked at its significant change. Looking around himself he scanned the damages of his Bankai release and gave a small sigh.

''Well glad I was able to suppress most of the effects, but still this is a bit...catastrophic...'' his voice was different, it was so calm one could bring the entire Militia force of the Elemental Nations before him and he wouldn't have blinked an eye. But it was more then that, it was also more deep and carried a vast amount of...power.

Power laced in every word he spoke, power that was enough to even leave a small echo around him.

_**''No shit Kingy...''**_ Hichigo spoke causing Ichigo to merely glance to his side only for the slight widening of his eyes that showed his surprise once he laid eyes on both Hichigo and Zangetsu.

Standing a few feet from him inside the giant crater was both spirits; Hichigo was different wearing a similar version of Ichigo's bankai form only inverted to be mostly white and less black. However on his wrists and ankles were black tuffs with his fingers and feet were now claws while on his was the very same mask he unleashed during his fight with Ulquiorra so long ago. It was mostly black with two straight white lines going down the eye holes and jagged teeth and finally down to the chin. The two curved horns gleamed with a deathly light as they gave off slight residue of red reiryoku in the form of sparks.

_''I concur, that was most definitely unexpected..''_ then came the other surprise, Zangetsu whom was once an old man was now much younger around the same age as Ichigo himself. Dressed in a full body cloak with black knee high boots with a hood which Zangetsu pulled down to reveal his his wavy black hair was slightly less longer then before while his usual sharp black eyes stared at Ichigo with his usual serious expression only now there was a gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

Ichigo gazed upon his two spirits for a moment, if he was still young he would have questioned their change in appearance and even asked who they were. However looking at them now and thinking back to the word of Bankai he could only show a slight smile. ''So that's what Bankai means, this must be your true appearance, Tensa Zangetsu...'' the changed Kurosaki stated getting a small smirk from the normally stoic spirit. _''It's good you've deduced as much, but what I am more curious about is your change in appearance.''_ he said while looking upon Ichigo's new appearance with a slight curious expression.

Hichigo just slid his mask to the side of his face as he too looked upon Ichigo for a moment before a sadistic smirk crossed his face. _**''Heh, you look more hollow like to me and that's a plus. Perhaps that natural energy stuff can do miracles even with you, Kingy. But I wonder if that energy did more then just change your looks and Bankai?''**_ he questioned, and while he ignored the slight remark from him, Ichigo had to nod as did Zangetsu with what Hichigo said. It did seem the Natural energy that's melded with his reishi body had been doing far more then they at first thought.

''Yeah, I can't really explain it but I feel so much more calm now and then there's the power I feel. It's feel so different from the last time I used Bankai, it feels more cold yet hot its a weird sensation and yet I feel at my fingertips more power coursing through me then I ever did when I used bankai all those years ago.'' looking down at his zanpakuto he raised it up letting his red gaze sweep over his changed Tensa Zangetsu. His grip on the katana tightened as the blade of ebony gleamed dangerously within his inner world.

''I...I feel so _strong_'' the emphasis in his voice made Zangetsu narrow his eyes as Hichigo's face changed into one of impassiveness.

_'Perhaps since the Natural Energy has been fusing with his reishi body it's not only been enhancing his overall power and abilities, but it seems as if its...mutating him like some form of evolutionary chain. Yet from what I can feel...its almost like its been slowly melding me and Hichigo's energies into Ichigo and if that is the case...'_ he shared a quick glance with Hichigo who seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

_**''Kingy, how about we spar and see exactly the limits our power has grown?''**_ Hichigo suggested causing Ichigo to look up before he nodded. Gripping his zanpakuto he swung it down which caused the entire right side of him including the mountain in the far distance shattered from the power of what appeared to be a nonchalant swing. Looking at the two spirits, Ichigo stared them down with a pair of strong eyes. ''Very well, come at me when your ready...''

Feeling a bead of sweat drop from his face, Hichigo smirked as he and Zangetsu shared a nod. Then to Ichigo's slight astonishment Zangetsu and Hichigo's body started to break down into blue orbs of reiryoku before they fused into one being. This formed a single humanoid who upon being fully completed revealed a kneeling figure. The humanoid, a man, stood up revealing the same height as Zangetsu. He wore a fusion of Zangetsu and Hichigo's clothing of a fully body white cloak with black tuffs for the collar along with white boots. His hair was wavy but it was bleach white as well was his skin. On the left side of his head half of Hichigo's hollow mask with a single horn and a corner of the mask on his head with his left eye being that of a hollow eye with the whites of his eye being black and the iris being gold while his right eye was pale blue, but his eyes just looked up to Ichigo with complete seriousness.

''Tensa?'' the Kurosaki questioned

Standing up he reached out forming a completely white version of Ichigo's own zanapkuto and he pointed it directly at Ichigo as he stated.

_''Gaze upon me, Ichigo, this is the fusion of all your power, your Shinigami and Hollow powers, this is the first time we've ever revealed this to you so burn it into your mind. We shall be testing the limits of your power. I just hope...by the end of this you learn...the meaning of wielding us.''_ he said confusing Ichigo slightly.

''Tensa, what do you-'' his eyes widened before he brought up his zanpakuto in time as Tensa blurred only to appear infront of him already in mid-swing. The two blades clashed creating a massive shockwave and being caught off guard Ichigo was sent sailing back with Tensa flying after him. Coming up to him, Tensa just stated stoically as he swung his sword down.

_''As I just said, its been made clear to me that while you've grown considerably in power and the limits of that power have yet to be tested you still lack the understanding of wielding us. When you have learned that...''_ he trailed on as his sword clashed with Ichigo's own which before it sent Ichigo flying caused the Kurosaki's blade to form a blue crack causing Tensa's eyes to narrow just before he blurred infront Ichigo who reacted in time to guard against Tensa's swing the clash causing yet another shockwave around them destroying much of the area around them and cratering the ground beneath them.

_''Then you will truly begin to master your power, Ichigo!''_ Tensa finished, and with that the two began their deadly dance of swordplay across the inner world.

**Next Day**

''This is so cool, isn't Sasuke? We got a day off from that boring old Academy!'' Naruto said practically jumping in joy as Sasuke himself gave a 'hn' as the two young boys walked along the Konoha's Trade District. The two boys were wearing a pair of kimono's since it was a day for relaxation for them which were both made by their mothers respectively. Naruto's was a mix of mostly red with orange linings while he had the Uzumaki Clan swirl etched on the back proudly honoring his long gone Clan. Sasuke's on the other hand was mostly black black with dark blue linings with the Uchiha red and white fan symbol on the back of his own.

''You're just happy to be away from the boring old lectures.'' the Uchiha stated getting an annoyed frown from the energetic blond just before he glanced at his best friend before a downright evil grin stretched across his face.

''Yeah, and more so to get away from the, oh my Kami, FANGIRLS!'' he shouted getting an alarmed look from Sasuke who turned to look. ''Where!?'' he looked left to right, down and even upwards looking for any sign of those horrible creatures that plague every nightmare he has. Only to fall short of not seeing any before the sound of Naruto erupting in laughter got his attention which sparked Sasuke's ire.

''Naruto-dobe that was not funny!'' Sasuke shaking the blonde back and forth who was too busy laughing to even care.

Watching this from behind the two boys was three adults, two of which were obviously female from their sheer beauty, it was the two mothers, Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina both of which were smiling at their children's antics. Both women were wearing yukata's of respective design; Mikoto's was mostly dark blue with black lining. She had her tabi tied up in a bow behind her which was purple. The Uchiha Clan crest was on her back, but strangely enough it was tangled up in another design in the background which resembled a black blossom. The yukata only enhanced her hourglass figure leaving only enough to imagine, but not enough to reveal much. Her long raven hair fell to her mid-back with two long bangs framing her face with her midnight black orbs glanced to her right side only to shine in amusement and appreciate for the male at her and Kushina's side. Her arm was lopped in the males much bigger and stronger arm which she leaned her body against his own as they walked along the streets.

Speaking of Kushina, like Mikoto, she was wearing a yukata only it was mostly crimson with orange linings which seemed to hug her form just as much as it did for Mikoto. Her dark blue tabi was tied up in a bow behind her as well. Etched onto the back of her yukata was the Uzumaki crest in a deep rich blue with black linings, but much like Mikoto she had the strange black blossom tangled up around the crest in a way that it only served to bring out the crest and its relation to the black blossom. Her long beautiful red hair fell even longer down to her ankles with two long bangs framing the sides of her heart-shaped face with her signature gold hair clip on her left long tress of red hair. Her violet gems absolutely twinkled in glee as she watched her sochi and Sasuke play before she looked up at the man on her side with appreciate and no small amount of love in her eyes. Like Mikoto she too had her arm lopped up in the male on her left side, but her hand was in his own showing a display of their closeness.

''I swear those boys act more and more like brothers then best friends.'' Mikoto commented causing Kushina to nod with a happy smile on her face. Her face leaned against the shoulder of the man beside her while she let out a content sigh.

''That they do, they act like we did when were around their age, but we were a lot more fierce.'' Mikoto nodded in agreement at that. When she and Kushina were that age they were already at each others throats and pulling at each others hair. However as time progressed they got over their ire and rivalry for one another and began to see each other as sisters with their similarities and the rest was history. Mikoto always found it funny that when she and Kushina were mentioned to be seen together it spelled doom and was seen as an ill omen on the battlefield.

''Hm...'' hearing the small hum, the Uzumaki beauty Looked up only for her smile to grow more bright if it was possible. She and Mikoto looked upon the man both were tangled together with as the group of 5 walked along the streets of Konoha. The man in question being Ichigo himself, however like the rest he wore a kimono, but from the small frown on his face and the number of stares of awe, jealousy and some from both women and some men being lust which freaked him out even more.

Due to Kushina and Mikoto's constant interference it was they that outfitted him in his current kimono and the biggest eye catcher from the group, not because of the fact he had the two most beautiful women hanging off his arms nor the fact he was practically raising not only the Uchiha Heir, but the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. No it was because of what he was wearing. Ichigo literally looked like royalty with his full black kimono with his dark blue undershirt. Two full moons were etched on both sides of his kimono on the front. His hakama pants were in tatters which Kushina found to be very exotic while the collar was puffed outward with it being in tatters as well. Finally over his shoulders was a long mostly white haori with the inside being a royal purple. Etched onto the back of his haori was the Kanji for 'Head' while the bottom of it was in tatters as well. It flowed freely without it being tied by his white tabi allowing it flutter slightly in the breeze. He hadn't brought Zangetsu with him or at least that's what appeared to their eyes, but thanks to his training last night Ichigo was able among other things able to summon Zangetsu now without the need of taking him everywhere he went because he was apart of him, apart of his very own soul.

Apparently it was Mikoto's idea that since he was technically the head of the Kurosaki Clan he should represent himself as such and Kushina was all for the idea. Thus they pushed him into making him a kimono that fit him and represented him as the head of his Clan. While the symbol or crest for the Clan had yet to be officially made Ichigo did take to making the skull engulfed in black flames and outlined in blue to be to his liking the most. However as some form of way to tease him the two women took to making the black cherry blossom as a way to tangle up with their respective clan crests and with the majority of it to be with Ichigo's own crest as a way to show their relationship with him.

So it could be said Ichigo was the center of attention and he did not like it one bit...

Not. At. All.

''How you two were able to make me wear this I will never know.'' he said only to go wide eyed when he felt two pair of lips from the two who kissed his cheeks which brought a healthy amount of red to his cheeks. His gaze found their own which he found amusement and a bit of appreciation in their eyes.

''Call it a woman's charm, Ichigo we have that power even over someone as powerful as you. Besides...'' Mikoto trailed on as her eyes looked over his body loving the new look.

''You look very handsome the way you are, back then you had a rugged aura of a bad boy, but now well I'd say you're every young girl's fantasy come to life and every woman's dream man.'' Kushina finished with a smirk making Ichigo just sigh as he shook his head. He was used to Kushina's antics, but the way her eyes seemed to hold his own spoke volumes that she was expressing much more through eye contact.

''Thank you for bringing us out here for the day though Ichigo, I believe the boys have enjoyed this time for relaxation and I know we both enjoyed it even more.'' Mikoto said, seeing Ichigo and Kushina's eye contact for a moment before deciding to speak her mind. However her cheeks did flush a bit when his intense eyes landed on her. Kami! Why did he have to have such strong, yet handsome brown eyes?!

''Your welcome, we all needed it and we haven't had time to spend it together as a family. I missed Sasuke's birthday and I've been gone for over half a year so we needed the time together.'' his response made her smile. True he did miss Sasuke's birthday, but a few hours into the small outing he gave him a late birthday present which was in the form of a wooden chokuto, but also a gift for both him and Naruto which was a protective charm he made if the two were ever in any danger it would protect them from. It was vague, but they liked it nonetheless and that's what counted the most.

''I agree, this has been one of my happiest days, and one you've given me so thank you very much for this, Ichigo.'' Kushina agreed however they blinked in confusion when he chuckled before he looked at the two with a small smirk.

''Glad to hear it, but I think I've got a little surprise for all of you, c'mon lets go.'' he said and walking with a little more step in his walk he led the two confused women along with the two boys soon following him.

It was a few minutes later they found themselves in the Clan District of Konoha, but they were soon leaving Konoha's walls and heading deep into the thick forests of Konoha's outside walls. Naruto and Sasuke were utterly confused by the sudden detour in the trip, but Kushina and Mikoto were even more confused. The trip had taken them all the way from the Trade district, through the Clan district and even outside the walls of Konoha itself and it was a good long trip. And even they kept trying to ask, prod and drag out why Ichigo brought them out so far they had yet to get a peep from him sides a chuckle or smirk.

''C'mon Ichigo~ Please tell me why we're out here~ For me~?'' Kushina pouted at him with her bottom lip quivering, her eyes bulged and glistening. Clearly Kushina was a master of the Puppy Dog Eye no Jutsu, but after it being used on him countless times by his sisters when they were younger and Kushina a few times he was immune to one of the most deadly techniques known to mankind. Still as his eyes caught the end of them reaching the near end off the trail he decided to give them a hint.

''I can't tell you yet Kushina'' he said making her hang her head in defeat ''However think of this as a new...change in our life's together from now on.'' he said making her perk up. Her brain quickly began to think of what he meant, they were to be wed, they were going to be together for the rest of their life's and...

Her eyes widened as a budding light of realization began to appear in her eyes...

_'Oh my Kami...did...he really?'_

''And you Mikoto, I've known the apartment has been growing less spacious and you've been thinking of moving out. I couldn't let that pass so I've found a way for you two to live with us without having to ever worry about space or privacy ever again.'' he said making Mikoto frown before she looked down in thought before she slowly came to the same conclusion as Kushina.

_'Ichigo...did you...'_ she couldn't finish the thought as the group finally came to the end of the trail and they were all, but Ichigo a bit blinded by the sudden ray of light from the sun. But when they could all see their eyes widened as Ichigo's face formed one of content.

''Sugoi...'' Naruto muttered in awe as they beheld the sight of an open area a very spacious amount more then Ichigo at first remembered seeing. However before them was a dirt path that led up to a foundation reaching a pair of wooden gates that were built into two cement walls that stretched far across the clearing. They stood tall and mighty with their almost pearl white sheen with a brown roofing built ontop of the walls. The gate itself was made entirely of firm wood polished with two cement columns supporting it along with a roof tile. The gate stood high shielding their sight from seeing the rest of the foundations, but it was very clear to both Kushina and Mikoto who were both nearly in tears as they made their way closer to it that is was exactly what they thought it was.

Ichigo discreetly looked to see his Kido Barrier taking in their energy signatures as the only ones that were able to come and go. Freeing himself from the two women's limp arms he walked by ruffling both Naruto and Sasuke's hair as he did before he pushed open the gates be he turned to look at them with a slight smile.

''Welcome, to our new home!''

''Oh my Kami...'' Mikoto uttered as both Naruto and Sasuke went wide eyed as they raced inside only to see the building, their young eyes taking in every building with complete and utter amazement. It was so _big_, the walls seemed to stretch on for miles as they were welcomed to a long pathway that had two rows of sakura trees that welcomed them. On their left and right was two plots of land for gardening. Then infront of them was the main building which looked like a traditional japanese compound from Ichigo's knowledge of the feudal era. The path way split up into three paths with the left and right leading up to left and right wing of the compound with the middle leading to a opening. From the looks of it the main compound looked to be at least 4 levels high with 4 porches that allowed free walkway to get around the compound.

Mikoto stood there in silence as the two boys, but as Ichigo watched them he felt a frown form on his face when he saw Kushina with her head low with tears falling from her face. Walking up to her he reached out, ''Kushina-?!'' he asked only to blink when all he saw was a red blur before he felt a weight slam into his chest. Instinctively his arms wrapped around Kushina's back as her arms draped around his neck. Looking down in worry, he rubbed her back as he spoke. ''Kushina, what's wrong? A-are you unhappy?'' he asked only for her pull back before her hands grasped the sides of his face making her look directly into her firm yet watery eyes.

''No you baka, I'm just so _happy_, doing all this for us ontop of everything else you've done for me and sochi...I know now, without a doubt in my mind that I love you. I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo, I love you I love you I love you.'' she repeated before she leaned down and captured his lips with her own into a searing kiss. This made Ichigo's eyes bulge in surprise not only from Kushina's words and declaration, but from her action. He stood there shock for a good few moments, but as he felt her grip on him tighten and her about to pull back he just...reacted.

He arms tightened and pulled her closer getting a slight gasp from her before he returned the kiss with gusto. Pulling her body flush against his own he felt her hands tighten on the cloth of his kimono. He didn't know came over him, but the urge to caress this woman, to hold her, embrace her and never let her go became so overwhelming the need for her became too strong. Her kiss sent a shock throughout his body in a way it never did for Mei, her touch sent a tingle to his body that sent his instincts roaring at him. Soon the need to breathe came and the two pulled back although reluctantly, but as Kushina's face was flushed crimson her forehead leaned into Ichigo's as his eyes stared deep into hers. A true smile adorned his face as his hand went up to cup her cheek.

''W-wow...'' she said, breathless from their kiss and a bit surprised with herself but more so with how Ichigo responded. It gave her the comfort she needed that he did indeed love her like she did him. Letting her hand land on his own she looked to see him smiling at her in a way she'd never seen him show, it was a true smile that melted her heart on the spot and made her soul practically begin to _sing. _

''Yeah...wow...'' he responded before catching her by surprise as she let out a quiet eep before he pulled her in for another kiss. Her toes curled in pleasure his fingers went into her hair going through her long red tresses as his other hand went up and down her back in a soothing manner. He pulled back again a flush adorning his own cheeks, but only this time he leaned into her ear his hot breath tickling her ear and sending another tingle down her spine.

''I love you too, Uzumaki Kushina.''

**Night-With Ichigo**

Ichigo didn't think there was anything that could wipe the smile from his face, the days events had opened up a whole new level for him to explore. That level was with his fiance, Uzumaki Kushina, her kiss when she saw their new home had sent him over the edge. His instincts roared at him to take control, his body reacted faster then his brain could comprehend, and his heart answered in the only way it could or would.

He kissed her back...

Kissing her back showed him that he did indeed cared for Kushina on a deeper level then he knew, the year's they've shared made him realize that Kushina had been the first one to bring him happiness she was his first light in the darkness of his doubt and anger at himself for failing his friends. Her bubbly personality reminded him of his old friend Orihime, her fiery personality reminded him too much of childhood friend Tatsuki and her somewhat innocent 'teasing' reminded him of his old instructor Yoruichi. Her smile, her laugh, her grin, her eyes, her beautiful red hair everything about her...

It drove him crazy and soon his hand covered his eyes as he laid down on the couch. He let out a long sigh as he tried to calm himself it wouldn't do him any good to go overboard.

_'Okay calm down Ichigo, you may love her, but we don't know each other as much as we should. She doesn't know what I am, of my whole past, who I was before I came here and I know nothing about her except her being a former Kunoichi of this village, best friends with Mikoto and a Fuinjutsu Genius and a Kunoichi legend. Before I even begin to think of taking this further we need to learn more about one another...perhaps a Date?'_

_'That would be most wise...'_ Zangetsu agreed with him on that point just before Hichigo chimed in with his own two sense.

_**'Ah what the hell Kingy?! I's pretty fucking obvious you two want to start making some noise so why are you hesitating? Is her touch so strong it's making your instincts go beyond even your control?'**_ he teased and again Ichigo cursed his hollow enhanced instincts that made him more akin to an animal. It made him far more sensitive to the touch, scent and sight of what he felt was important to him all the more precious. To caress her smooth porcelain skin and run his fingers over her body and fondle-

_'Cut that shit out!'_ he slapped his eyes in frustration as Hichigo roared in laughter. Feeling the need for himself to calm down he let his thoughts wander to other things.

The boys had taken to the house and thankfully they hadn't seen him and Kushina's action. Mikoto however had been grinning for the next few good hours as she gave the two amused glances making Kushina blush in embarrassment while he scowled, but resolutely held Kushina's hand with a small blush of his own.

He led them down into the house showing them all the rooms and the interior which measured up to a number of 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a massive living room, foyer, kitchen, a den, a master suite, 3 training dojo's, and to Kushina and Mikoto's utmost delight a hot spring. Then there was the 3 separate buildings connected to the main compound which one was for storage with a total of three levels worth of space. The second building was for guests accounting for 6 more rooms along with a second kitchen and 4 bathrooms. The third building was just massive with it being mainly for training.

Then he showed them the backyard which was pretty massive because Ichigo did buy a piece of Hi no Kuni from its Damiyo so he was able to make that piece of the country literally his personal backyard. Leading out the back of the main compound which spanned from the main building to two separate additional buildings, there lay in the middle of this space was a small koi pond near the balcony. The walls surrounding his new home spanned far into the forests before stretching out a bit into the woods. He showed them a few trails one that would lead them to a waterfall/spring and another that would lead them to a massive training ground a mile or two from the compound while very far away from Konoha. Now Ichigo had written in detail of how he wanted it made with the outside looking traditional, but the inside a bit modern from his world and gave the plans to Tazuna.

He knew it was impossible to replicate everything from his old world, but carpet, counter tops, cabinets and such was easy to bring in and luckily this world was advanced enough to make modern day furniture and some form of electricity. But to Ichigo's own surprise he did find at his master suite two statues of Tengu armored creatures seemingly standing guard at his door, and even a small shrine that made him scowl when he saw that the shrine was dedicated to him. The Hero of Nami no Kuni!

What the serious fuck?! Was that some kind of joke or running gag?

A chuckle escaped him, as he let his eyes begin to droop, the compound was nice and he would have to thank Tazuna and Kaiza sincerely for such a well done job. His family loved it and that's all that mattered, but since it was such a big compound it was going to need to be furnished and he would leave most of that to Kushina and Mikoto since it looked like they were going to go crazy on that part.

_'Yeah, keeping my mind off about the situation with Kushina helped...'_ he thought to himself as his eyes began to drift, but just as he felt sleep overcome him he heard quiet footsteps heading in his direction. The familiar scent of lavender and roses filled his nose and he bit back a curse.

_'Fuck!'_

_**'HAH!'**_

_'Heh'_

''I-Ichigo, are you awake?'' Kushina's voice cut through the darkness and he just gave a small sigh to himself before he adjusted his gaze on her.

''Yeah, what's up Kushina?'' he asked only for to remain silent as she made her way closer till she was at the couch. Her scent was strong now and he had to hold his body back from reacting against his own wishes.

''Can I sleep with you?''

_'Double FUCK!'_

Okay seriously, did he do something in a previous life to deserve this torment? Was their some higher power up there laughing at his torture? But then he decided to bite the bullet and against his own wishes nodded his head.

''Sure...'' he shifted so that he lifted the covers for her, but when he thought he would feel that overwhelming urge again he felt something else. When Kushina's body slid into the couch flush against his own he only felt a constant wave of calm wash over him he let out a shuddering sigh as this calmness poured into every part of his being and soothed his very soul as her arms wrapped around neck as she pulled herself closer. He opened his eyes to meet her violet eyes which seemed to be the only light he had in the darkness. He covered himself and Kushina up without even noticing he had as his arms wrapped around her lower back.

The rise and fall of her chest soon began to equal in sync with his own, her breath tickled his nose before she spoke.

''Ichigo, you know I love you that much I made pretty clear today...'' the embarrassment in her voice was clear to him but she continued on. ''And we are to be wed that much I know, but before that...'' her lips met his own with a light kiss. ''I want to know the man that's stolen my heart. He, who holds it in his grasp.'' she did it again only this time it was a bit longer. ''He who holds my heart and makes my soul soar with happiness.'' she did it again only it was longer and deeper with it she pulled back which Ichigo tried to hold it a bit longer. ''I want to know everything, about the man I will and want to be spending the rest of my life with, who he is, what he is, what makes him tick.'' she did it again with Ichigo able to catch it after a second only for her to pull back so their foreheads were connected. ''I want to know Kurosaki Ichigo through and through...and fully and completely love the man he is, now...Love me Ichigo.'' she finished before Ichigo reacted by reaching around the back of her head before pulling her in.

''Kushina...'' he said just before their lips met into a searing kiss.

Her hands went up to his hair just as his hands went to her butt, she gasped a bit when he squeezed her butt cheeks which he took in stride by entering his tongue into her mouth before catching her own. Thus the two entered into a deep make out session through the night. Her slight moans from under the covers being the only sound in the silent apartment.

It seemed as life was going to be getting far better for Kurosaki Ichigo...

Or it would if life was perfect...

For in the dead of night a single black cloaked figure stood overlooking the apartment building as a grin made its way onto the figures face revealing a whale like grin.

''I've found ya, Ichigo...''

**Next Morning**

The sun was least to say the mortal enemy of every person in morning, but to Ichigo he dearly wished that he could jut unleash his most powerful attack on the big ball of heat just to blacken it forever as its blinding rays came through the blinds hit him. He gave a small grunt before his eyes adjusted to the light but then as his hands went to squeeze his pillow his eyes widened when he felt it was much more firm and also because a small moan escaped his 'pillow'.

Then the memory of what transpired last night hit him like a freight train and looked only to go even more wide eyed when he saw that Kushina had his face wedged in between her bountiful assets. His right hand firmly on her right breast while he other somehow was fondling her left. How?! Just FUCKING HOW?! How did he end up in these type of situations?! Quickly he felt around only to sigh in relief to know he and Kushina were still dressed so they didn't exactly do the deed, but from the memory they were close.

Slowly he removed himself from Kushina's grip before replacing himself with a pillow which she squeezed as Ichigo slowly got off the couch and before he looked down at Kushina. For a moment he marveled her, her long red tresses was a mess with it being sprawled out on the couch. Her silky smooth porcelain skin and a body most women would kill for. Her violet gems twinkling with warmth and joy flashed within his mind and her smile that could light up the darkness of his heart

_'Damn Kushina really is beautiful, an angel in mortal form...'_

_**'Gotta admit King, you're right your Queen really is quite the beauty...'**_ Hichigo commented as Ichigo himself shook his head before he covered up Kushina. Going towards the door he decided to check if anything had been dropped in.

_'That she is...'_

Grasping the door knob Ichigo possibly didn't think anything could go bad for him for a good long while, but as he opened the door and breathed in the morning air he felt his foot hit something causing him to look down. And it was then, only then, that Ichigo felt that thought quickly shatter into a million pieces as his eyes widened considerably he gazed down at the object laying at his doorstep. He kneeled down and grasped the object with trembling hands as if the object was too important to risk dropping.

_**'King...is that...'**_

_'It is...'_

_'….How...'_

The object in question, was a bone white mask that resembled a mummy or of a ancient Egyptian Pharaoh with a hood that drapped from the back of the mask. Its black eyeholes stared back up into Ichigo's terrified brown orbs as if mocking him that life was always the cruel bitch it always was.

''…It's Shinji's Mask...''

* * *

**End**

**Booyah! Long chapter over and done with! I tell ya this is a very rare occasion for such long chapters so yeah hope that helped with the long wait. As you can see a number of new details have sprouted up and all the feedback on them would be much appreciated. Your questions, theories, ideas and most importantly constructive criticism would be much appreciated.**

**Ichigo's Bankai before anyone asks is an experiment of mine so just wait and see but those that have already figured out half then, Congratulations, here is a Cyber Cookie! I will also be having Ichigo's current Bankai form linked on my profile if you want a visual description of it.**

**I also have Yugao's Raiden no Ken and Anko's Kusanagi linked on my profile**

**So...cliffhanger much? Yeah this was dude932's original idea so I've heading in its general direction along with my own so be prepared for the next chapter!**

**So, yeah, until the next update have a wonderful day!**

**KnU: Ja'ne!**


End file.
